


一觉醒来被陌生毛子打得半死

by Mooner2666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Breaking Up & Making Up, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 98,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooner2666/pseuds/Mooner2666
Summary: 疯起来自己都打的暴躁毛子受x自闭弱鸡亚洲攻傻屌文。失忆梗、破镜重圆。一觉醒来遇见个陌生毛子，貌美而凶神恶煞，二话不说先痛锤一顿，锤得我以为落入匪窝，“救命”连连。未想这洋匪面煞心软，锤着锤着，竟然落了眼泪。微博：@Mooner2666





	1. 第一顿打

**Author's Note:**

> 此为《一觉醒来被陌生毛子打得半死》的完整版，存档+保险用

我急喘着睁开眼，才惊觉刚刚的一切都是噩梦，等好不容易喘匀了气，侧头一看差点又给吓个绝倒。

“我操——”一个大活人站在我床前，什么鸡巴蛋。

我立刻反应过来，忙道：“兄弟，咱们好商量，看上什么你都拿走——”话说到一半，我给生生停住，发觉这入室盗窃的眉高目深——嗬，还是个洋人。

“Hey hey bruh, calm down, calm down,”这几年发展好，这小城市也越来越国际化，连入室盗窃的毛贼都是老外了。

刚睡醒想不起别的，结结巴巴bro了半天，那人却老不搭腔，黑暗中我又看不清他拿没拿武器，只好颤着声音，竭尽此生所学的英语，尽可能不惹怒他：“Excuse me sir, do you mind if I turn the light on——“

“你叽叽歪歪些什么呢？”那洋匪啪一声把灯按开，刺得我立刻就眯了眼睛，心生急智——怪不得听不懂，原来是个毛子，这一嘴莫斯科乡下口音，倒听得有几分熟悉，想来可以攀近些关系，不至于被洗劫一空。

等我睁开眼，才发觉有些不对劲，环顾四周，目光所及不是吃剩的外卖盒就是乱七八糟的工具，角落里堆着成山的衣物，布局与我家根本没有一丝一毫的相似之处，连个窗户也没有，像是个仓库什么地方。

我顿觉不妙，这莫不是被人给绑了扔到这里，一想到这点我就头脑发痛，因此更加笃定这个猜测，但再怎么回想，却一点也记不起来睡觉之前的事。我心中惨叫，这洋匪不知给我下了什么猛药，后劲竟这样大，待我逃出去定要上医院好好检查一番。

只是我既无貌也无财，家里穷得叮当响，从不乱招惹人，怎么就值当雇毛子行凶了？百思不得其解，只得硬着头皮问：“这位大哥，方便问问这是怎么个情况吗？”

半天得不到答复，我慌得发毛，斗胆抬了抬眼皮，这一瞧，就忍不住又瞧了瞧——别的不说，这洋匪当真是欧罗巴人，身形颀长，腿长腰细的，穿一件露膀背心，两臂肌肉很是惹眼，眼睛蓝得滴水，就是一脸连鬓胡髭有些烦碍，刮掉想必是个嫰生生的俄罗斯美男。

正暗自欣赏着，却瞧见他眉头一皱，隐有发怒之兆，果不其然我眼前一黑，迎面就是一记铁拳。这一拳不可谓不狠，本来头就晕，这下更是天旋地转，上唇痒痒的，尝到一些锈味，应是鼻孔流血了。我一边后悔不该多嘴，一边连连道歉：“大哥别冲动，我不问了，不问了。”

这下他眼中怒气似有消退，多了些疑虑，就这么定定地看了我一会儿，看得我心里直发毛，不知他在盘算什么。过了好一会儿，他指着自己胸口，反问我：“我是谁？”

这下可把我问愣了。我不知他在跟我耍什么花样，左瞅右看，小心翼翼道：“绑匪大哥？”见他眉毛一拧，又要发怒，我连忙苦笑道：“我哪知道大哥您是谁？您行行好，告诉我是犯了什么事儿给关到这里来？我一定好好赔罪，再不碍眼。您要不能说，至少告诉我这是在哪里吧？”

那毛子没答话，竟扭头走了。他去桌上抖了根烟出来，衔在嘴边啪嚓点燃，旁边两个烟灰缸都堆满了烟屁股，可见是个老烟枪。我不知怎的突然也有些可干舌燥，却不敢再冒险提出抽一口的请求，只好贪婪地看他衔衔取取，脸庞模糊在烟雾中。提心吊胆等他抽完一根烟，这毛子拉过一张椅子坐在我跟前，要我看着他。

我鼻子还流着血，梗着脖子使劲向下盯，他实在看不过去，抽我一团面巾，这才勉强垂下头，与他平视。然而他那双眼睛实在太浅，眼皮宽厚，眸珠清亮，对视时没像在看我这个人，倒像是在看我的脑子；而我那满脑子脏东西可经不起看，于是慌忙移开了视线。

“你真的记不起我是谁？”他固执地又问了一遍。

但我真的不认识他，连连摆头，鼻血都给多甩了几滴。

“我叫瓦连京。”他说。

我迟疑点头，有些摸不着脑袋，这位哥是真不怕我去报警，还是笃定了我出不去？他见我一脸茫然，烦躁地跺了下地板，唬得我直应记住了记住了。但他显然意不在此，抬起手胡乱揪着额发；他手真好看，筋骨分明，并不像一般俄罗斯人那样多毛，只覆着浅浅一层绒毛，隐隐看得见青色血管。他放下手，两只红红的眼圈便露出来，我一边回想刚刚他的眼睛是否就这样红，一边琢磨这就是漂亮人拥有的粉色眼睑还是——

“……哥你咋了？”我亲眼见着这个洋匪淌出泪水，双肩抖动，似在啜泣，顿时手忙脚乱，“哥哎，怎么好好的突然哭了呢！哎哎，不哭不哭，怎么搞的呢……”心中不免大惊，下意识就想凑过去抱他。可惜刚起身，这毛子就恶狠狠横了一眼，我僵持在半空，不知当动不当动；低头一看，见他哭得睫毛都挂了泪，黏在一块儿发出湿润的光，心下当即一软，不怕死似的将他搂入怀中。

这么凶的匪哥，眼泪子说掉就掉了。我唏嘘不已，一面拍他的背，一面噢噢地哄，似乎没觉得坐在仓库里哄一个哭鼻子的绑匪有什么不对劲，一套动作下来倒十分顺手。唉，若说我这人有什么缺点，第一当属心窝子软，第二便是慕美；漂亮小青年坐在眼皮子底下一哭，便立刻叫我的心软作一团水，也不管刚刚才挨了揍，只想着不要见他难过。

毛子整个脸埋在我的脖颈，痒痒的，不知是因为他呼出的热气还是抖动的睫毛，或者是沾上的眼泪。我尝试叫他的名字：“别哭了，瓦连京，没事呢……”

“没事个屁！”他恶声恶气，一把将我推开，两手握紧，攥成拳头；我简直搞不明白这个毛子，又哭又闹，还动不动就打人，为保住这张丑脸，我赶紧闪到一边，迅速埋首。预料中的铁锤没有落下来，他却也一直没有松开拳头，好半天才吐出一句让我心惊胆战的话：

“伊万，你要敢骗我，我就操得你屁股流血。”


	2. 第二顿打

若没记错，我大名应叫蒋奇莞，二〇一五年前往俄罗斯留学，去时二十一岁，研究生毕业又回来了，生日在夏天，如今应该快二十四——

“二十五，”瓦连京打断我，“你今年该二十五。”

“啊？”我正回忆着，张开大嘴，“咋了，我九四年的，二零一七减一九九四还不至于减错——”

他看我一眼，说：“现在是二零一九年三月。”大概是我一脸呆像太烦人，他一挥手，不愿再作解释：“算了，你继续说吧。”

被他这么一打岔，我也说不下去了，盯着他瞅了两眼，嘿嘿直笑：“你怎么把胡子剃了？”没了胡子的毛子，看上去也就二十出头，我昨天想得不错，果真是个漂亮小青年，颚线锋利，下巴间微陷，仔细看还有划伤的小口子，想必平时也毛手毛脚的，这么大个人，剃胡子也剃不利索。

他僵了僵，颇有些不自在地抬手摸摸脸颊，见我还一个劲盯着他看，蓦地侧过脑袋。这时我才发现他耳朵都已红了，不免精神大振——这个小青年，被人多看两眼就不好意思，可真是太有意思了。

至此，毛子已从洋匪成了小青年，我也没之前那么怕他，正想着该如何乘机要点东西吃，我那肚子就先一步咕咕鼓噪起来。隔了两秒钟，瓦连京终于意识到应该给我这个人质投食，缓缓动身；我紧张地看他的去处，千万别从那一堆发臭的外卖盒里给我掏个什么东西出来。好在他有点良心，提来一个背包，里头装的是热腾腾的饭盒，应是从外头拿进来的。想到这里我又是一阵懊恼，他昨日定是出了门的，本有绝佳的逃生机会，却都被我睡死了过去——这副猪躯，不知道哪儿来那么觉，随便一个莫名堂的地方也能睡得昏天黑地。唉，算了。

还是先吃要紧。瓦连京一打开饭盒，我就给香得不行，没想到这毛子中看还挺中用，大概念着我是个中国佬，弄来个卤肉饭，铺了满满一层，实在贴心。我激动得双手作揖：“斯巴西吧*！斯巴西吧！”埋头就是一顿扒。

没过几分钟我便给扒得干干净净，十分心满意足，为拉近关系，我感激地说：“我最喜欢卤肉饭了！斯巴西吧，非常好吃。”

马屁拍得到位，瓦连京脸色也好了不少，问我还想不想睡觉，我忙摇头：“不睡了不睡了，才醒没一会儿呢。”他没说什么，收走饭盒，往那放外卖盒子的角落一扔，看得我额角一跳，随后他又闲聊道：“昨天你没说一会儿话就晕过去了，怎么叫都叫不醒。”

我颇有些抱歉：“我就是挺能睡的，吓到你了，不好意思。”说完我就觉得有些不对头，这对话有点过于温馨了，哪像是绑匪跟人质的对话。不过，我安慰自己，这洋匪愿意亲近，说明没有什么杀心，生还几率还是很大的。当务之急是从他嘴里套出话来，搞明白到底是哪个王八羔子要买我的凶。我突然想起来什么似的，问他：“你刚刚说这是三月？——怪不得，春困。但屋子怎么还开着暖气呢，北京不应该早停了吗。”

他停止摆弄背包，背对着我，我瞧着他双臂慢慢垂下，半天不搭腔，没由来有点害怕，想着刚刚套话是不是太明显，惹恼他了。

“这不是在北京。”他侧过头，肩膀挡住半个脸，只见着一对眼睛，昏暗里还透着光，“这是在莫斯科。”

我脑子又转不过弯了，我是在莫斯科读过书，可老早就毕业回国了，这会儿怎么又是在莫斯科？难不成还专门把我绑到俄罗斯毁尸灭迹？我一下慌了，一骨碌爬起来，恳求道：“瓦连京，你告诉我，究竟是谁想要我的命？我是真一点儿不知道做了啥伤天害理的事。你行行好，叫我死个明白，怎么一夜之间人就在莫斯科了？”

“谁想要你的命？”他重复道。

我惶急点点头。

这时热水壶烧开了，跳了灯，他走过去咕噜咕噜倒进两个杯子，拿起勺子搅进杯子，搅完一只又搅进另一只，然后丢进水槽，转身朝我走来。

“我哪晓得谁想要你的命？”他语气不善，含着怒意将杯子递给我，是浓郁的热巧克力，加了块棉花糖，老毛子哄孩子的玩意儿；我小心地喝了一口，缩在被子里，杯子上滚烫的浮纹让我心里舒坦了一些。

“那你把我关在这儿做什么？”我勇敢地疑虑道。

“你觉得是我把你关在这儿？！”瓦连京气急败坏，控制不住地嚷起来，“我哪儿关你了？又没绑你，又没锁你，床给你睡，好吃好喝地供着，你还觉得是我在关着你？！”他腾地站起来，砰一声把那巧克力往床头柜一放，吓了我一跳，赶紧把被褥往里扯了扯，接着他把大门拉开，冲到桌子面前哗啦掷给我一串钥匙。

“你不是觉得我在关你吗？走呗，现在就走！”他骂骂咧咧过来掀我被子，我紧紧捧着杯子往旁边躲闪，叫道：“——要洒了！要洒了！”

“滚！你还喝个屁！”瓦连京劈手抢了我的热巧克力，长臂一伸，直接满杯倒进水槽，而我的棉花糖流不下去，脏兮兮孤零零躺在不锈钢上。手里没了热源，被子也被夺走，我无处遁形，整个人不知所措，捧着那串冰凉的钥匙，一股子铁锈味，突然酸了鼻，门口吹进莫斯科三月的风，冷得人一下就发起抖。

瓦连京也被大风吹着，却一点也感不到冷似的，抱着手臂站在床头，像尊雕像，一动不动；他讥讽道：“怎么不走？”

我转过头看门外，天在下雪，瓦连京没有骗我，这正是莫斯科的春天。我低头看看自己身上一件单薄的旧毛衣，松松垮垮，明显是瓦连京的，散发着羊绒特有的味道，也不知道沾了雪会不会缩水。我攥着那串钥匙，慢慢将屁股挪到床沿，脚掌落地一阵刺疼，寒气顺着趾缝攀上来。我知道瓦连京在看我，于是尽管我感到腿部无力，但仍扶着墙壁走出去；我走到门口，外头是一个小院子，由一道栅栏围住，钥匙是开铁门的。雪下得挺大，停在外头的皮卡都给遮了顶，天地都茫茫，我无处可去，却一定要走。

“你走出这个大门，就别想回来了。”他在身后威胁道。我扭过头看他，他抱着手臂瞪着眼，像是在跟谁赌气。由一个绑匪说出这样的话来，实在很奇怪，可我不知为何心里有些痛，这感觉来得理所因当，按我曾经看过的电影里的矫情话说，就是deja vu*。但我当然不会去问他能不能留下来，他要羞辱我，我却偏不让他如意；即使死在外头，也比给关在屋子里强上百倍。我不知哪来那么大的情绪伏动，若说是因为他刚刚吼了我，我是断然不承认的。于是我硬生生把眼泪憋了回去，告诫自己，莫斯科才不相信眼泪。

我没穿鞋，雪冻得我皮肤刺痛，双腿更是不听使唤，走了几步，竟然直直跪了下去，摔在雪地上。我趴倒在地，再控制不住表情，眼泪很快流出来，与雪水混为一体。

瓦连京大吼一声，追了上来。我不愿他看见我的脸，于是左右挣扎，他气得不轻，一个巴掌就落到我脸上，打得我一下说不出话，也再不挣扎，只由着他摆布。瓦连京将我翻了个转，背在身上，他的体温即使在大雪天穿着背心也非常高，让人情不自禁想要凑近；然而我一身雪水，怕冷着他，又拉开了距离。瓦连京感到我在扭动，腾不出手再打我，只好骂出声：“操你的伊万，醒了就开始折磨人，你他妈还是晕着好了！”

\--  
斯巴西吧：俄语音译，谢谢。  
Deja vu：“似曾相识”。文艺片常出现。


	3. 谁男人？？

“你想知道什么？”瓦连京坐在床头那把椅子上，斜眼看过来，直截了当地说。

我被他从雪地里捞起来后就给扔回了床上，被子杯子都回来了，新泡的巧克力里还多了颗棉花糖。瓦连京把我扔回来后就捏着烟盒一根接一根地点，那两座小山又多了几根烟头，足足有二十分钟，我们俩谁也没发出声音。他抽完了烟，坐到我面前，说他受够了，问我到底怎么回事，叫我把知道和不知道都统统讲一遍。我想了半天，嗫嚅道：“你先说说，我为什么在这儿？”

“你躺在这儿是因为你他妈出了车祸，”瓦连京啐在烟灰缸里，“撞得浑身散架，差点一命呜呼。”

“什么？什么？”我瞠目结舌，急忙埋首去摸自己骨头，“——啊，我说怎么走不动路！”

瓦连京骂道：“躺这么久，儿子都能生一个了，你那烂骨头早好了。”

我伸出腿来踢了踢，除了无力之外，的确没什么痛感，这才发觉些不对：“我是躺了多久？伤到骨头至少得恢复三个月吧——”

“整整一年，”瓦连京粗暴地打断，“你躺了整整一年。”

说啥呢？我就算再傻，也听不下去了，这毛子胡诌也不打个草稿，不说我根本没有出车祸的印象，在他一个陌生人家里毫无意识呆一年也太荒唐了，我有病为什么不去医院躺？来他这小破地方躺什么躺！

但我不敢表露情绪，装作信服的样子问：“那一定是非常严重的车祸了！肇事司机怎么处置的？我好好的怎么会出车祸？”

“谁晓得你为什么要冲到大马路上去！”瓦连京叫起来，恼怒不已，“你脑子出问题了！”

我见他这样狂躁，瑟缩了一下，只好沉默地抱着巧克力猛喝几口，结果齁了嗓子，好半天才说出话：“可我不应该在医院吗？”

“我哪来的钱让你住一年的私人医院！”瓦连京不满地咂嘴，伸长了腿，我顺着望过去，见他裤子黯旧，脚蹬一双看不出颜色的旧靴，沾着些黑黢黢的痕迹，像是油漆颜料之类的东西。

我舀起一个棉花糖含在嘴里，含糊不清地小声说：“……你为什么救我呢？”

他不吭声，我就慢慢嚼棉花糖，里头吸满了巧克力，爆出浓浆，十分甜蜜，甜蜜得又让我心软，觉得他可能没有说谎。于是我又问：

“你是我朋友吗？”

他还是一动不动，显得有些颓然，我一边观察他一边想，如果车祸是真的，我的头痛就说得通了，只是“失忆”此事对我来说还是太难以置信，我二十几年日子什么时候像个偶像剧了。这一切也有可能只是他在哄我玩罢了，我不信他真敢说他是我朋友，我又不认识——

“是。”他出乎我意料地哼哼。

可是他拿不出任何证据。

“照片？短信？你连我联系人都没存？”我质疑他，“你是我哪门子朋友？”

“老子现在就给你背出来！”他哗啦站起来，叽里呱啦说了一串数字，同时掏出手机啪嗒按，隔了两秒，床头柜上就诡异地响起音乐，和着人的哈气声——听这chorus，该是the cure的the lovecats，倒确实是我的手机。

我翻身去拿，只见来电显示着三个巨大的粉心，顿时吓了一大跳，又疑又羞，往床上一扣，装模作样道：“那可说不准，最多算你跟我认识，可能只是熟人。”

“哪个他妈的熟人没事背你电话号码！”他气得发疯，狂抓头发，“操|你的伊万，你真是不可理喻！天啊，我当初拣你做什么，不如让你死在马路上得了！我真的有病……”

我将手机翻过来，又偷偷瞅了瞅那三颗爱心，心中隐隐有个大胆的猜疑，此念头一出我便脸红心跳，心内大悚，不敢再看屏幕，也不敢再看他眼睛。瓦连京拿我没辙，最终败下阵：“算了，随便你吧。反正你也醒了，爱走不走。你护照钱包都在床头柜底下，自己看看过没过期；这几天下雪，机场关了，路也封了，你非要去只有自己去，我是不会送你的。”

说着他蹲下来给我收拾东西，此时太阳又要落山了，房间里射进来一道金光，照在他两只手臂上，皮肤金黄，显出筋脉的纹理，从肩膀延伸至手肘；铜发乱糟糟堆在头顶，一看就从不打理；他心里有气，放东西乒乒乓乓的，结果不小心撞到手，痛得大声咒骂，我听不懂，大概是他的家乡话。瓦连京站起来，挡住了窗户，光线从他脖颈射出来，给他镶了个柔和的光圈，形容模糊，不似真实；说不清为什么，我一下心慌气短，静静仰头望他，胸口渐渐汹涌起来，就快要忍不住了。

“看我干什么？”他背光，面庞隐在黑暗里，看不清表情；窗外天空上传来飞机遥远的轰鸣，而屋子里很静，像沉在另一个世界。我鬼使神差把手机递过去，盯着他说：“这是谁的号码？”

屏幕照亮了瓦连京的脸，他的眉毛先是拧在一起，随后逐渐舒开，再高高挑上去，最终抬起眼睛回望我。我不知为何从他眼里读出了心碎，他一个闯入我生活的陌生人，一个来历不明的人，看着那三颗心，为什么会有这种反应呢？

“你到底是谁呀……”我不自觉地喃喃道。屏幕熄灭了，瓦连京的脸再次隐入晦暗，我不再期待他能给我什么答复。

可他突然一扯后领，开始脱衣服，露出整个上身，如我所想一般——肌肉匀称而饱满，胸口稀疏缀着浅色绒毛。他将背心往地上一扔，转而来扒我衣服，我吓得直往后躲：“你这是要做什么？！”

他一边扯我衣服一边指着腰侧，神情狠戾：“老子不信这个你还能抵赖。”我垂目一看，见他肋骨下方奇大一个“莞”字，正是平日街上所见的老外爱纹的楷体字样，还不精细，有点晕墨。

我简直目瞪口呆，他趁我不注意，把我衣服掀起来，指着我相同的肋骨下方说：“你自己看。”

只见我那肋骨下方一个裸|男纹身，背上两只大翅膀，线条简单，唯腿长腰细，瞧着与瓦连京有几分相似。我倒吸一口凉气，猛地抬头，又猛地低头，来来回回看了好几次，还是不敢相信，抖着声音问：“这，这是什么意思？”

瓦连京冷笑两声，从地上捡起背心套头一穿，遮住那个“莞”字，目露凶光，恶声道：“老子是你男人的意思。”


	4. 鬼迷心窍

我被这大胆炙热的疑似求爱给震惊了，半天说不出话，瓦连京倒像出了口恶气似的，面带挑衅，站在那儿瞅我。等我反应过来才觉得有些脸烫，四处躲闪他的目光：“你这人，瞎说些啥……”我的心卜卜直跳，脑里更是擂鼓作响，斜着眼去瞄瓦连京，他嘴唇紧闭，活像个美神，让人第一眼就挪不开目光，生些见不得光的念头；偏偏这念头在我这儿成了真，叫我整个儿快乐得几乎癫狂，面上却不敢显露一丝情意，生怕他是在逗我。

他见我声如细蚊，自知赢了，将我那堆玩意儿往地上一摔，不再理我，转头抽烟生闷气去了。我啪啪拍两下脸，不知怎么接话，气氛有些尴尬。如今，我有太多记不得的事，说是失忆也说得通，然此事还待观望；更重要，更重要的是——我紧紧盯着瓦连京的背影，他身近一米九，脸蛋美绝，脾气还坏透，这样一个骄傲得要命的俄罗斯男人，竟然亲口说我与他早生情愫，并且愿为此留下永恒的印记。我想起那个惊为天人的“莞”字，歪儿八扭，不可谓不丑，刺在他的皮肤上，真算是暴殄天物；我活了二十几年，从未有人夸过我的名字，更从未有人正儿八经写过，实际上写错别字的人不在少数，可这个陌生人，就那样刻着我的名字突然出现，像是时空穿梭，又像是命中注定。我将手伸进衣服，偷偷抚摩肋骨下方的裸|男天使，我不记得是怎么刺上去的，又是在哪里刺的，那样拙劣歪曲的线条，那样不完美的人形，绝无可能让我纹在身上，可又的的确确在我的皮肤里，血肉间，靠近肋骨，是人体最浪漫的部分。

我掏出手机，想再寻些蛛丝马迹，未想输了几次密码都不对，灵机一动，改为瓦连京的名字，却仍是不对。那头抽烟的瓦连京听到声音，瞥了过来，说：“瓦利亚。”

我顿时喉间一噎，谁不知道瓦利亚正是瓦连京小名！输入瓦利亚，果然解开了屏幕，脸红心跳的同时又不免冷汗淋漓：这瓦连京到底知道我多少事呢？

然而除了那三颗粉心的联系人名片，不管是社交媒体还是短信我都一无所获，包括锁了的照片，丝毫没有瓦连京的影子。我自问是一个喜欢po生活的人，若真有爱人，为什么连一点踪迹也无？心里存了疑，我将手机丢在一边，躺在床上打量瓦连京，他那支烟抽到了尽头，而桌上俩烟灰缸实在再堆不下，他便一手端着一个烟灰缸往门外走，翘起一只脚去拨门，然而大门太重，他失了平衡，手一斜，那烟头小山就散了大半下来，空气中飘着烟灰。瓦连京咒骂不停，都是些生僻字眼，我正听得出神，他忽然转过脸来，怒斥道：“手断了？不知道来开下门？”

我这才溜过去给他撑门，看他将两个烟灰缸往门口的雪地里一扣，随意踢些雪，勉强盖住，而旁边还有许许多多别的烟头山。等他进门，我把门关上，没话找话：“你抽烟挺多哈？”

瓦连京不理我，将火机和烟盒往桌上一甩，开始往身上套毛衣，毛衣套完又穿外套，我才后知后觉：“你要出门了？”我脑筋一转，倒是个出逃的好时机。

他瞪我一眼，没说话，翻了把铲子出来，蹲在门口铲雪。门口风大，我就缩在门框后看他铲，他铲得又快又干净，平日应常做这些事，我想起他明明身形瘦削，两臂却十分结实，突发奇想地问：“你是做什么的？”

他已嗖嗖铲了一条道，头也不回地答道：“搞汽修的。”

我转头看他堆在房间里的杂物，扳手工具箱就胡乱放着，怪不得看着像个仓库；门大开，吹得我有些冷，光看他一个人铲雪心里很过意不去，于是我喊着：“要帮忙吗？”他没答话，我就随便套了件衣服挑着个小铲子跟在他后头一起铲。

“你今年多大了？”我边铲边侧过头问。

他嘟囔了一句话，我没听清：“嗯？”

“二十七！”他嚷道。我有些讪讪，埋头琢磨，不是同年，搞汽修的，肯定不是我的同学了。不知我是怎么认识他的？

他几下就铲出一条小路到栅栏门，我追在他后头问：“你在家呆了一整天了，不用上班的吗？”

他停下来，终于回头看了我一眼，说：“关你什么事？”

我立刻就低下头，不知如何作答。他似乎也有些后悔这么说，转过身急急走了，铲子丢在门外，发出铁器钝钝的撞击声。我跟着他小跑进门，把寒气和风声都关在外边，小声道：

“我想多了解你一些。”而瓦连京忙着脱外套，也不知听见没有。

他又穿回他那件背心，光着两个膀子，蹲在地上抽烟，隔了好半天才斜着眼睛道：“你又不认识我。”嘀咕了几句我没听懂，又说，“……这几天下大雪，路不好走，没人来修车，不上工。等雪停了，就送你回去吧。”

回哪儿去？回国？还是回我在莫斯科的家？我都不清楚，只好点点头，而瓦连京总是对我爱理不理，一时无话。屋子里太安静，我左瞅右瞅，瞅见他身上的毛衣，总算逮着机会夸他：“你穿这毛衣真好看！”

谁知他脸色又僵了，打量了我好几眼，才含糊说：“都是别人送的。”

我啧啧称赞：“这个潮牌的衣服，我都舍不得给自己买。那人对你可真好！”

瓦连京听了这话猛地瞥过来，我还不明就里地望着他傻笑。这之后他又不说话了，蹲在地上一根接一根地抽烟，我托着腮看烟雾里的浮尘落在他的鼻梁上，突然觉得落在这样的漂亮小伙手里，死也值了。

“你老盯着我看干啥呢？”瓦连京猝然出声，吓得我浑身一抖；既然给逮了现行，我只得颇不好意思地坦白，嘿嘿直笑：“觉得你好看，死在你手里也值当。”

然而瓦连京骤然变了脸色，激愤、痛心一并涌上，惊愕之中我分明听见他声音带了哭腔：

“再说一次这种话，你就给我滚出去。我说真的。没你也没什么不好过的。”


	5. 没挨打

瓦连京没有说错，晚上果然来了暴风雪，风吹得屋顶嘎吱作响，随时要掀翻一般。他这屋子当真是个1B1B，除去卫生间和厨房，统共也就一个卧室，同时当客厅使了。风暴搞得手机老连不上网，好在电视还有几个台信号稳定，还能靠看新闻打发时间。

瓦连京煮了红菜汤，我抱一个碗缩在床上，没开灯，只有电视的光投在墙上，因为他说上次风暴吹电缆，搞得灯老闪，对灯泡不好，这次索性不开了。他洗了澡，没再穿那件背心，换上一件宽松的棉体恤，头发湿漉漉，不再蓬乱，整个人显得年纪很轻。他端着碗站在床边，不知当不当上床，我看出他的犹豫，连忙往里靠，给他让出一块位置，谁知他迅速瞪我一眼，满是不可置信。

吃这么多顿打，我很快反应过来，赶紧说：“哪儿是嫌弃你，给你让位置呢。快上来。”

他长手长脚，上床的动静很大，毫不客气扯过一半被子，嘀咕着：“真不明白你怎么好意思说这话。”我早发现了，瓦连京十分害怕我表露出一点介意的意思，我若是这样做了，他不是愤怒就是阴郁，然而最终都会回归伤心。

电视在放新闻，是个小电视台，专讲街坊的八卦，这会儿正讲到一例新闻，丈夫因车祸失忆，什么都不记得，然而醒来第二天就朝照顾自己的妻子求婚。我拿碗的手一下僵了，气氛变得微妙起来，偏那电视台的主持人很没有眼力，一个劲说“照顾卧床不起的丈夫整整八个月”“始终爱上同一个人”“噩运也无法阻挡他们相爱”这类酸话，听得我一阵心惊肉跳。

我偷偷去瞅瓦连京，他脸色果然不大好，连咀嚼都停止了，手里拿着勺子半天没有动作。这新闻被说得极其玄乎，仿佛这对夫妇的爱情无可比拟、绝无仅有，旁的人都不如他们多情；而只有我清楚，这在我身上其实也算灵验。

这么些天过去了，随便一个正常人遇到这种情况都要想方设法报警，我却连跑路的心思都渐渐淡了，只一门心思想知道这个瓦连京到底是谁；我始终不大敢细想这其中的缘由，只一点很清楚——我确实不想离开他。这新闻看得我神情恍惚，抱碗喝一口汤，又烫得龇牙咧嘴，泪流满面；偏旁边坐着瓦连京，我怕他看到这副蠢相，不好吐出来，于是硬生生吞下去。

“你有病吧？”

我被这话呛得大咳出声，肺都要呕出来，瓦连京看不下去，抢过我的碗：“难不成还要我吹凉了喂你？就不能让我歇几分钟？烦得要命。”

我断断续续道：“对不起对不起，我不知道你看见了……”我咳得双眼模糊，隐约感到他一只大手伸过来拍我的背，心里徒增怪异的亲切，好像与他认识了很长时间。

大雪接连下了几日，瓦连京与我整日待在家里看剧看电视，晚上却不与我一同睡。纵使我多次表示他的床他睡，他还是要一个人去客厅那张旧沙发躺，并嘟嘟囔囔说些什么睡习惯了。我心里有愧，便要自告奋勇地煮饭给他吃，但在一次忘记关紧炉子、导致瓦连京一进屋就闻到刺鼻煤气味后，他说什么也不让我碰炉灶了，只准我打打下手。

瓦连京做饭不算好吃，常常忘记调味，唯一好吃的就是卤肉饭，我先前以为那卤肉饭是他在外头买的，没想到竟是他自己做的。他平时说不了什么话，大多时候是我问他答，他答完也不再说别的事，像是避免提起什么一样。我怕他厌烦我，渐渐地也不再深究，想着反正早晚都会清楚的。期间我惹他生了不少气，他一生气就忍不住动武，两臂肌肉鼓鼓囊囊，装的全是怒气；可我发现，只要我流露出瑟缩的样子，他便会忍下来，至多言语神态上不给我好看。我常常怀疑他是不是有点狂躁症，想劝他去看病，但提出来免不了又是一顿打，只好作罢，继续在他面前装疯卖傻。

然而瓦连京也不总是生气。

一切都是因为卤肉饭而起的。大雪持续了好些日子，瓦连京也给我吃了接连几天的卤肉饭，我给吃得有点难受，怕伤他心而不敢说，他又不许我下厨，于是只硬着头皮继续扒饭。这日雪停了一会儿，瓦连京说要去领居家讨点酒，留我一个人在家里，我在床上正躺得百无聊赖，忽然听见一阵熟悉的餐车音乐，精神大振，取了钱包就出门换胃口去了。结果餐车没找着，路倒是迷了好一会儿，等我找回原路时，瓦连京的车已经停在家门了。

我心内大乱，想赶紧进屋，但不知为何藏在树林子没有动。过了片刻，瓦连京出现了。

他看起来十分急切，外套大敞着，想必是没来得及脱，手套摘了一只，不住放在唇边哈气；他左右摆头，绕着屋子跑了一圈，我听见他在喊：“——伊万？伊万？”喊着喊着他就忍不住大骂：“你个狗东西给我滚出来！操你的，伊万！”就一直这么屋里屋外地找。他后来没再叫“伊万”，转而开始叫“万”，但调子总拐了一拐，听了半天，我才反应过来他是在叫“莞”。我见他准备上车了，才急急忙忙一溜烟跑过去，装作听见的样子：“哎哎！你回来啦！”

他已打开了车灯，晃得我睁不开眼，我听见他关车门的声音，更是闭紧了眼，心内冷汗不已——今天怕是免不了挨打了。

“你去哪儿了？”他问。

“想出去逛逛。”我遮掩道。

“大雪天去？”他粗声粗气，像在强力抑制怒火。

我眯着眼，老实道：“听见了餐车的声音，想出来买个吃的。”

“你不还有卤肉饭吃吗？”

“……”我心下一横，干脆讲了实话，“天天吃，吃不下了。”

他果然脸色忿忿，我抢先说：“我想吃你做的红菜汤。”

“……咋那么难伺候。”他虽还是不满，却不算生气，转身上车熄火，跳下来自顾自往回走，“顺路买了点土豆，算你运气好。”

我紧跟着他，问道：“厨房屯那么多菜，为什么只吃卤肉饭啊？”

他瞪我一眼：“再不吃该坏了。”

我糊涂了：“这也吃了四五天了吧，早该吃得差不多了——”

“我卤了一整头猪。”

此话一出，我就噤声了，只埋头跟着他走。他人高，步子迈得开，须大跨才能踩上他的脚印；我想，瓦连京走那么快，是要忙着去干什么呢？大雪天气，他一个人生活，没有父母等着回家，没有顾客等着修车，也没有小孩等着喂养，他却走得比谁都急，急得像恨不能甩掉我，但我想他不是真的想甩掉我，他是害怕我离开。

后来大雪停了，瓦连京曾说要送我走的日子到了，但我们俩谁也没有提。等家里的卤肉终于吃完的时候，瓦连京说要找个时间去城里，还要把我一同带上，检查检查脑子。


	6. 进城

四月初某一天早晨，瓦连京带我一同进了城。路上积雪未化，白得晃眼，我攀着门把手问：“我们今天去哪儿？”

“先给你看脑子，再进城随便晃悠两圈。”瓦连京瞥我一眼道。

说是这么说，车却并没有往医院的方向开，驶过闹市后，瓦连京开上一条雪路，路不平整，后备箱装着他的修车工具，当当作响。摇摇晃晃的不知持续了多久，我一头撞在玻璃窗上才醒了，一抬眼就见着个红脸老头在车窗外冲我龇牙咧嘴地笑。

瓦连京熄火下车，对那老头嚷了几句，俩人便哈哈大笑，抱作一团，又捶又闹，活像两头聒噪的熊。等他们笑完了，终于想起我，瓦连京冲我指了指，俩人就勾肩搭背地走过来，我摇下车窗，矜持道：“您好您好，初次见面，我是伊——”

“伊万！”红脸老头笑得一脸褶子，哈着白气拍车窗沿，“记得我是谁不？”不等我回答，他就转过脸去跟瓦连京挤眉弄眼，“记得起才怪！记得就不会上这儿来啰！赶紧下来，一会儿他们值班的回来了。”

我稀里糊涂下了车，进了那栋房子才发现原来是家小医院，设备倒是齐全，红脸老头一个劲把我往那床上赶，催促道：“动作快点快点，被发现了都得遭殃。”

于是我忙不迭躺上去，任由那红脸老头拿仪器照来照去，照完眼睛摸耳朵，瓦连京在门口放哨，时不时回答红脸老头的问题。

“视力没问题，听力没问题。有什么反常行为没？”

瓦连京转头说：“前几天下大雪跑出去追餐车。”

“这哪算反常！”我驳道。

那红脸老头啧啧两声：“肌肉萎缩得不算厉害，要带他多出去活动。”之后捏了捏我周身，要照片子，示意我到里间去。

我进去躺好后，听着仪器慢慢运转，红脸老头和瓦连京说话的声音也隐隐传来。

“……现在是一点不记得？”

“记得街也记得路，就是不记得车祸，也不记得我。”

“不记得你还老实跟着你住？啧啧，果真……”

“有什么用？这小子醒过来的时候还以为我是绑匪。”

“哈哈哈哈哈！不怪伊万，上次见你的时候不就跟个野人似的吗，啧啧，这次倒是胡子剃了，头发也剪了。怎么，生怕他认不出来啊？”

“操你的。他认不出来算了，你也别讲。”

“……不过，你跟他家里怎么说的？”

“……”

我正闭着眼伸长了耳朵，门忽然哗地被撞开，一个矮胖的护士气势汹汹大喝：“——库兹涅佐夫！你又来了！说过多少次了我们不收——”她看见我诚惶诚恐坐起来，瞪大了眼，半天没说完话。红脸老头趁她愣神，一个跨步将我从台上扒下来，转身就朝出口跑，边跑边喊：“最后一次最后一次，以后再不来了！”

我被他拉得踉跄了一路，好不容易滚到车子跟前，又回头望：“瓦连京呢？”

“哪儿能把你老公搞丢，”他骂骂咧咧地坐上驾驶位，发动车子，“这地方的出口他比我还熟。你快点坐进来了！”

我被那二字烧了耳朵，不敢再多嘴，等他将车驶到拐角，早已等候的瓦连京拉开车门一跃而上，我才终于放下心。

上车许久后，我仍气喘，问：“为什么要跑，你不是这家医院医生吗？”

瓦连京嗤笑一声，红脸老头含糊道：“以前是。”

“以前是？”我疑道。

红脸老头胡髭动了动，蔫蔫地：“执照吊销了。”

“……”我说不出话，震惊地望向瓦连京，好半天才憋出一句，“之前出车祸也是他治的啊？”

“我有什么办法！”他不耐烦地嚷，双臂抱在胸前，面颊嘴唇跑得通红，看来竟有几分可怜，“那时候医院见了你都不收！”

“啧啧，那时的伊万才叫一个惨，”红脸老头附和道，“浑身是血，没个人样。”

“你别说了。”瓦连京打断他，老头耸耸肩，撇撇嘴，冲我一番挤眼。我面上虽抿嘴点头，尴尬微笑，心内却大颤，满脑子想的都是那双透亮的眼睛，坦荡得不敢叫我转头看上一眼。

红脸老头开到闹市下车了，走之前对瓦连京有话要说，我装作睡着的样子，靠在玻璃窗上听他们在车尾讲话。老头说：“今天片子没照成，改天换个医院照，我有朋友在市医院，能给开个后门，不看证件。我看他行动没什么异常，别的应该也没太大问题，先观察着。至于这个失忆嘛……我建议你带他多走走以前的地方，刺激刺激潜意识，看能不能让他回忆起些什么。”

俩人又说了些话，开了几个玩笑，老头最后说：“没别的事我就先走了，你记得带他下次复查，这段时间辛苦你了，我也没想到你竟然……算了，不提了。走了！”

我睁开眼，后视镜里老头冲我招手：“再见伊万！”我忙摇下车窗挥手，与他告别。

这之后瓦连京便慢悠悠开着车在路上乱转，先绕着我本科的大学转了一圈，又去我从前的住处周围晃悠，我都能认出来，却与瓦连京联系不上，说不出他想听的话；我怕他心里难过，装得像个观光客一样东张西望，发现这座城果真变了不少。开着开着，一股香味窜进车内，环视一周，果然在斜前方发现一辆响着歌儿的餐车，车身上画着油亮亮的起司，简直让人挪不开眼。

瓦连京瞥见我这样，直摇头，一踩油门，加速超车与那餐车并列，伸出头喊：“师傅停一停！”

之后我们将车停在路边，瓦连京抽烟，我就捧着个汉堡排啃，时不时抬起眼瞅他两下；瞅多了，我发现他总盯着另一边的一家花店出神，连烟灰都忘了抖，落在车座上。那家花店并不大，但十分显眼，只因现在气温还低，门口的橱窗却摆了大束的玫瑰，想必价格不菲。见我吃得差不多，瓦连京灭了烟蒂，下定决心似的打开车门，走时顿了一下，转头对我说：“我买个东西，你在车上等着。”说完就径直朝花店走去。

不多时，瓦连京出来了。

我想我当时一定目瞪口呆，连眼也忘了眨，外头风很大，吹响了车里的挂坠，也吹乱了瓦连京的头发；他懒懒散散站在花店门口，举起一束玫瑰花来遮挡冬天不算暖融的阳光，花垂在他的脸上，映得嘴唇绯红，眼珠洇蓝——我不知玫瑰竟这样衬他。

他穿过马路，拉开车门，一股馨香便扑鼻而来，在我未反应过来之前，那束热辣的花朵已经到了我手上。

“什——什么？”我口齿不清，咬了舌头。

他看起来局促不安，面对我难以置信的表现也不知该如何作为，手指不住搓着方向盘。我小心翼翼确认：“给我的？”

他快速且含糊地点头，转过眼来观察我，而我当时心潮过于澎湃，完全愣在那里，什么也想不起，什么也想不到了。


	7. Hungry Like the Wolf!

车上没处放花，我两手握得手心出汗，旁边的车开过去看见了，都要吹两声口哨，一个胖叔还十分多事地换道到右边大喊：“小子，要成功啊！”

我先没明白，连连点头：“一定，一定！”后来才反应过来他大概以为我要去向某个姑娘求婚，顿时有些臊，转头过去，见瓦连京竟在笑。这是这么多天来我头一次见他笑，他笑得很遮掩，一只手假装摸鼻子，但我分明看见他嘴边的陷下去的笑纹，像两个小小的括弧。

我心情突然非常高亢，抬手按开电台，恰好播到Duran Duran，立刻大叫一声，摇摆起来。想到今年是他们成立四十年，我转手扭到最大声，车里瞬间充斥着鼓点，让人忍不住放开嗓子跟着哇哇地嚎。此时绿灯亮了，瓦连京一脚油门狠踩，引擎发出嗡嗡声，风从窗缝呼呼地灌进来，音乐又从窗缝狂躁地溢出去，阳光把路照得闪亮，四周空旷，我们像忽然闯进电影，就这么一路飚下去，路没有尽头，唱闹也没有尽头。瓦连京的手指在方向盘上打拍子，偶尔鸣笛为我助兴，而我被音响掩埋的声音在激烈地喊：

“I howl and I whine, I'm after you,  
scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found;”

“——And I'm hungry like the wolf!"

曲末以他长长的一次喇叭声收尾。

“这可太带劲了，第四十周年！”我激动万分，侧过去攀他的座椅，“你也喜欢Duran Duran，是不是？瓦连京，是不是？”

他嘟囔着：“你坐好吧你。”

我不知从哪儿来的胆子，几乎想也没想，抽出一枝玫瑰折了茎，朝他耳朵上别去，动作流畅得我自己都没反应过来。瓦连京明显错愕了一下，方向盘都晃了一晃，却没有骂我，过了片刻，他开口道：“……去年才是他们的第四十周年。”

我愣了下，啊了一声。我总忘记这已经是二〇一九年了。

没开一会儿，瓦连京的速度就降下来，驶入一条小巷。我问：“我们这又是去哪儿？”

瓦连京不说话，停到路边，熄火下车，我瞅来瞅去，这地方位置偏僻，没几家店铺，只有一家汽修店开着，想必是他上工的地方。

“下来啊？”瓦连京走了几步停下说。我这才跳下车去，将捧了一路的玫瑰在座位上摆好，嗅着一手的花味朝他跑去。

瓦连京走到门口敲了两声，那里头坐着一个肚皮挺大的男人，四五十岁，藏在一堆零件后头，一看就是个酒鬼，大白天桌上就摆着伏特加。那男人闻声抬头，见是瓦连京，尖声笑起来：“天哪，这是谁？塔季杨娜，塔季杨娜！快看谁来了，是瓦连京·维克托洛维奇！稀客哪！”他喊完，又对着瓦连京说：“您上我这儿来干嘛？工钱花光了？还是家里的中国佬醒了？”

而我此时恰好走了进来，他看到我，眼珠一下子瞪得老大，要说的话也呛在嗓子里，剧烈地咳起来。一个女人闻声跑了出来：“怎么啦，米哈伊尔？你说谁来了？那个连旷半个月工的瓦连京·维克托洛维奇？”她见着我俩，惊呼了一声，一面对着我指指戳戳，一面手忙脚乱地给她丈夫递水：“啊，是您！您好久不来修车了，我以为您搬到别处去了！”

她丈夫米哈伊尔一口灌了半杯水，恨恨道：“搬哪儿去？还不是搬到我们瓦连京的家里去！”

他老婆疑惑地看看我，又看看瓦连京：“什么意思？瓦连京和客人住一块儿吗？”

“不光住一块儿，还睡一块儿！”米哈伊尔吃吃笑起来，双下巴随着一张肥脸抖动，“他们是同性恋，专操piyan的，你见过吗，塔季杨娜？jb捅py？”

塔季杨娜当即啊呀一声，遮住脸扭头就返回去了。米哈伊尔十分满意他老婆的反应，转过脸来啐了一口，鄙夷地看着瓦连京说：“连旷半个月工，别家车铺早就炒了你了，也就我看着过去的情分上三番五次许你回来。行吧，你好声好气道个歉，我就让你继续上工。”

“米哈伊尔，我不是来上工的。”瓦连京靠在门框上，压根没打算进去，“我是来讨工钱的。你还欠我两个月加息的工钱。”

米哈伊尔的脸色在那一瞬间变幻莫测，他大声喊道：“你这个变态，操屁|眼的变态，把男姘头带出来，真应该被踩死！还敢来跟我要什么工钱，你旷了整整半个月工！”

“把我的钱给我，米哈伊尔。”

“滚去监狱操你的屁|眼吧！”

“我操|你妈！”我气得头脑充血，直骂家乡话，一时什么也顾不上，抄起身旁的一根长扳手劈头就朝米哈伊尔砸去。米哈伊尔闪身一躲，骂骂咧咧：“妈个卖屁|眼的黄皮贱种，早该被撞死！”

我给怒火攻心，大步跨上，夺了他桌上的伏特加，哐一声在地上敲碎，酒液迸了一地，直戳他喉咙口，要他把钱还给瓦连京。偏那米哈伊尔是个不怕死的吝啬鬼，抵死不从，叫嚣着：“你这懦夫戳啊！戳啊！”我本就在吓唬他，又不敢真戳，只得僵在那儿与他大眼瞪小眼。

后来是塔季杨娜端着两把菜刀出来，威胁我们要叫警察，瓦连京才皱着眉头将我提走。我十分不甘，还要挣扎，瓦连京没了耐心，给了我一巴掌，暴喝一声：“你还要闹到什么时候？”

我陡然红了眼，委屈得要命，心里来气，对他吼道：“我是在帮你讨薪！你冲我凶什么凶？！”

瓦连京脸色已很不好看：“你真想警察来把你遣返？”

我叫着：“遣返就遣返！大不了——”

他忽地甩开我，冷笑道：“也好，倒省去我的麻烦事。”随后扭头就走。

我这时才清明过来一些，忙追上去拉他，出乎我的意料，瓦连京并未挣脱，他只是停下来，将手揣进裤子口袋，拣出来一朵压扁的玫瑰花，我定睛一看，正是我在车上别在他耳朵上那一朵。他随手一扬，将那花掷在地上，转身上了车。我蹲下去捡起来，摸摸花瓣，依旧是沁凉的质地。

等坐上车，抱好花，我已完全清醒，不敢相信刚刚竟然砸了个酒瓶，一阵后怕，正打算开口道歉，却听瓦连京长释一口气，半是苦恼，半是放松。我小心道：“那……工钱怎么办？”

“不要了。”

“不要了？”

他两手放在方向盘上，下了很大决心似的：“别管那劳什子了，我带你去一个地方。”


	8. 男子汉这样做

瓦连京一路开车带我来到郊外，一个上世纪的烂尾楼楼群。这里人迹罕至，雪也没有扫，车开不进去，瓦连京在路边熄了火，他不愧是个老俄，打开后备箱摸了半打啤酒出来，往肩上一扛就朝楼群走去。

这地方已废旧许久，雪积得太高，厚得不知道埋了多少层楼，包着绕几圈都没找着入口，最后瓦连京决定爬树钻进楼梯间。

我站在底下，看他手脚并用几下爬上树杈，毫不费力，蹲在上头搓手哈气：“啤酒递给我！”

这可叫我犯了难。我瞅瞅脚边的半打啤酒，又看看那树，迟疑道：“……怎么递噢？”

“你扛着爬上来！”

他以为我同他一样一米九，抬腿就上去了。我不愿出丑，打退堂鼓：“算了吧，咱俩随便找个地喝不行吗？”

“你快点！”他十分决绝地催促道。我没有办法，搬起那半打啤酒，左扛右抱，根本不知道怎样放，最后尝试顶在头上，张牙舞爪攀上树。

“我真服了。”眼见我快摔下去，瓦连京眼疾手快弯腰来捞，一把将那半打酒掠进怀里，我却手滑脚滑地滚进雪地，好在雪松软，痛楚并不比声音大。瓦连京低头看我两眼，没有帮忙的意思，转而单手抱着那半打酒直起身子，骤然猛跨，豹子般迅捷，整个没入了旁边建筑的窗户内。

我看得目瞪口呆，心里叫苦连连，喝酒就喝酒，干吗还要先竞技运动一番。无法，我只得卷起袖子撇开腿，使劲往上爬，屁股撅得老高，丑态毕露。待要跳跃时，我索性破罐破摔，闭上眼，啊一声大迈过去，没想到竟稳稳当当落在水泥板上。

“你叫什么，吓我一跳。”瓦连京坐在楼梯间上拆酒，怪道。我凑过去，那一跳勾起股兴奋之火，边抖腿边搓手：“来哇来哇，再不喝该结冰了哇！”

瓦连京显然也迫不及待，直接上牙，咧嘴磕掉瓶盖，笑涡在嘶嘶白气中若隐若现。我接过酒瓶啜一口，冰得打了个寒颤，牙齿都冻得生疼，见他吐出另一枚酒盖，便伸瓶过去与他撞杯：“巴也喝咧，巴也喝咧！”

而瓦连京还是那副不大高兴的脸，但我知道他心情挺不错；他敷衍地跟我碰了碰，歪着头靠在掉了皮的墙上，嘴唇懒散一翻，算是回应：“ура.”

我们就这么坐在楼梯间的窗边，一人占着一条框，风呼呼地吹，随时都能掉下去；我蜷着一只腿，另一只腿放下去晃，与瓦连京正对着坐，膝盖几乎挨在一块儿。一想到刚刚为了他差点拿酒瓶砸人，我的心神就颇为不宁，想不通为什么，按理说我本不算是个爱动手的人，更别说还在毛子的地盘；可当时那股子火直冲脑门，简直控制不了似的。我正暗自琢磨着，旁边的瓦连京已经默不作声开了第二瓶，我惊道：“你做什么？这么快？”

那啤酒喝得我五脏六腑冻作一团，又没有下酒菜，小口呡都足够难受，他这喝水似的喝法，酒馆的老俄见了也要比大拇指。我见他缄默，渐渐了然，他就是想喝酒，不管舒不舒服。

我想他到底没了工作，工钱也没讨回，嘴上说着不要了，心里其实不好受，拐弯抹角地来这个稀奇地方喝酒，偏只有半打，便要喝得又快又狠，好让心肝急速冻住。

不过一会儿工夫，他又开了第三瓶，剩下几瓶酒已经开始结冰碴，再过一些时候就喝不了了。我拿起剩下的揣进怀里，将自己那瓶给他，佯装发抖说：“太冷了，我不喝了。”

他嗤我一声，鄙夷地笑了，骂道：“就你事多。冷还抱酒瓶子那么紧干什么？”

我见他还愿意笑，心里很高兴，风虽然大，天气却仍晴朗，与我们买花时没有两样。我看着窗外满目白茫茫，张嘴就叫：“Hungry like the wolf! Woof! Woof! Wooof!”

叫了一连串过后，瓦连京终于受不了，笑骂着“狗东西”扑过来，拳头在空中恐吓。我下盘一个不稳，连忙攀严实，说：“不来了不来了，一会儿掉下去了。”

“掉下去？”瓦连京提高了声调，仰头干完第三瓶，像突然来了酒劲，“掉下去算什么？”

他挥臂一掷，那酒瓶撞到对面建筑的墙上，击得粉碎。我话还没来得及说，就见他一骨碌爬起来：

“老子要跳下去！”

遂两脚一迈，就那么落了下去。

我当时快给吓疯，酒全醒了，趴在窗边喊破了嗓子：“操，瓦连京操！瓦连京！——瓦连京！”

他那一下下去就不见了踪影，我心快要跳出来，跪在窗边半个身子都探出去，好半天才从雪地里冒了个脑袋出来，还在动，还在笑。

我霎时大骂家乡话：“批毛子我日你妈！”又大喊，声音抖得厉害：“你这个疯子！你干什么？！”

他嚷了一长串，然后放声大笑，我压根听不清他在说什么，只觉手脚都无力，见他生龙活虎地从雪里蹦出来，才陡然松了力气。

“下来啊！”他喊。

我藏到窗板子后，连连摇头：“神经病。”

他见我死活都不干，又滚到旁边那棵树下，几下爬上树杈，一跃而入，像个少侠，罗刹国来的。

我瞪他，十分机警：“干嘛？”手上悄悄使劲，抓牢了窗沿。

瓦连京目露不屑，解开外套递给我：“拿着。”

我刚将信将疑地去接，他猛地扑过来，两只手臂牢牢箍住我，使我不能挣扎，力气大得可怕。

只一脚就要跌出窗沿，我不敢乱动，只好哇儿滋啦乱叫：“——疯子啊！放开我！瓦连京你疯了吗！你自己跳——啊啊啊啊啊——”

果不其然，他钳住我一步步朝窗外挪去，我已脚软，腿整个拖在地上，连声告饶：“瓦连京，瓦利亚，瓦利亚，你饶了我，我不想跳；瓦利亚，我真不想跳，我一个刚醒的植物人，行行好吧！哥哥，哥哥！”

蓦地，他两臂一紧，我心脏骤然收缩，风灌进嘴里，瓦连京的鼻息拂在我面上，是唯一暖热的气流；我仰面看见了春日的太阳，扎得人眼疼，再是无穷尽的皑皑白雪，反倒在我的头顶，而我已然呆住，喉咙管发不出声，只有瓦连京猴子般得意的笑声响彻耳畔。

我屁股着地，只觉身后一陷，眼前一黑，没入雪里。我给压得喘不过气，拼命乱蹬，抻长脖子，总算露出脑袋，像个濒死的鱼一样大口呼喘。然而还不待我缓两口，瓦连京又扑上来，超过两百磅的身子差点让我不见天日，我俩在雪地上扭作一团，我劲没有他大，于是死死攥住他的双手，他索性两腿架住我，向侧一滚，我们就从雪坡上滚了下去。

“啊啊啊啊啊瓦连京！”

我声嘶力竭，瓦连京因此更加兴奋，故意使劲滚得更快更猛，途中还嚣张道：“叫你看看什么是真正男子汉！”我先前还大喊大叫，后来干脆闭眼，将脸牢牢埋在他胸前，管他再怎么唤我，也不答应了，全然听天由命。

等到我们终于停下，我俩各自散成一个大字躺在地上，我们已从雪地滚到了路面，气喘吁吁，衣服全给打湿，耳朵嘴巴尽是雪，尽是冰凉。

我惊魂未定，累得要死，躺在地上踹他：“……你，你有病啊……”

他也喘得说不出话，只转过脸来看我，雪挂在他眉毛上，还挂在睫毛上，我想伸手拂去，又想不拂的好；他嘴唇鲜红，嘴角咧开，大口呼着白气，尽管鼻子已给冻得不能正常呼吸，我还是嗅到了酒精的味道，和一丝温暖气味，说不上来像什么，但我知道，那一定是瓦连京的气味。


	9. 暴雨夜

后来我们衣服全湿透，冷得不行，剩的酒也结了冰，踉踉跄跄坐上车，一路抖着回去了。

瓦连京要泡热水澡，便支使我去放水，等放好了水，他已裹着湿衣服在沙发上睡着了，怎么喊也喊不醒。我没办法，费了大力气把他湿衣服剥下来，好在只是外套透湿，贴身的衣服还是干燥，不至于感冒。原本就想将他扔在沙发上睡，我不知出于什么原因，迟疑了一下，伸手摸了摸他的颈子，体温低得冰手，唬得我立刻就去拿毛巾浸热水，一刻不敢耽搁。

瓦连京已睡得很沉，怎么都不愿挪一挪，我擦得极其费劲，换衣服更是换得满头大汗，期间他还颇为不满地在嘟囔几句，似在抱怨被清梦，挥手就要扇人，要不是我躲闪极快，只怕又是得挨上一巴掌。不知他这动不动打人的毛病哪里来的。

给他收拾一通后我也胡乱换了衣服，外边正是傍晚，玫瑰色的晚霞异常梦幻，我累得够呛，倒头就睡，中间醒了一次，见客厅的灯亮着，瓦连京已经起来了，还伴着酒瓶子相撞的咚咚声；我迷迷糊糊地想，白天那两瓶啤酒，肯定没让他喝尽兴，这些毛子的酒量，没个几瓶伏特加怕是填不满。后又不知过了多久，我被雷声惊醒，睁开眼恰被一道白光闪了眼，连忙整个遮住脑袋，只是那雷声响得吓人，哗一声就炸开，让人呼吸都紧了。

说来惭愧，我活这么大，最怕的就是夜间响雷，闪电尚可以遮眼，响雷却怎么都要钻进耳朵，提心吊胆的，根本没法睡。如此一来睡意也消退大半，我正盯着天花板发愣，突然听见门外酒瓶掉落的声音，心中狐疑：都这个点了，难道还在喝？

这么想着，我翻身下床打开卧室门，客厅的灯早已熄了，瓦连京的轮廓若隐若现，看他胸膛起伏十分规律，想是应该睡着了。此时窗外又一道闪电，我才看清他睡得四仰八叉，桌上、地上全是酒瓶，有啤有洋，足能喝倒一支足球队。我瞠目结舌，躬身将酒瓶一个个摆正，又将他踢落的被子捡起来盖好，然后蹲在沙发边端详，有些担心他喝这么多睡觉，会被呕吐物给噎死。他真好看。

正欣赏他的醉态，轰一声响雷给我吓得大骂，霍地站起来，连拍胸口。就在我准备溜回房间时，沙发上的瓦连京翻了个身，嘴里嘟囔着话，眼睛虚虚地看我，看得我心里很慌乱。我便说：“吵醒你了？我来给你盖被子的，这就回去。”

“下雨了？”半晌后，他忽然发问，声音缥缈。

“还没。在打雷呢。”我捡起一个酒瓶子，往后退去，“我回去了。”

“伊万，”他叫住我。我回头，见他努力撑起来，以为他要吐，于是快步走回去拉他：“怎么了？想吐了？”

谁知我没拉动他，他倒把我给扯下去，撞在胸膛上，酒精味扑鼻，扑得我脸红心跳，想赶紧起身：“哎哎，你怎么回事。”可他两臂一环，直接将我钳在怀里，动弹不得。我屏住呼吸，意识到他还醉着，却一点没动。窗外又闪过一道白光，将他照得面庞惨白，眼神缱绻。我知道又快有一声响雷，心脏咚咚个不停。

“伊万。”他又唤我。呼出的酒精气息灼烧了我的耳朵，那声“伊万”与平时都不同，尾音下降，几乎哑在嗓子里；我突然想到我从来没有给自己取过俄文名字，“伊万”却像是命定一般在某一天、某一刻叫开了。

“伊万在呢。”我凑过去低声说。他听到这话，蓦地收紧双臂，雷在头顶炸开，我跪在地上与他相拥；大雨窸窸窣窣落下来，瓦连京不知为何哭了，像个孩子般抽咽，一个劲叫着伊万，伊万。我整颗心都碎了，爬上沙发紧紧抱住他，不住拍他的背，告诉他不必害怕，伊万正在这儿，他并不孤单。

他哭得上气不接下气，与第一次的眼泪不同，我从未见过他这样绝望又毫无防备，眼里没有暴戾，也没有怨尤，有的只是伤心。酒精挥发了他所有力气。

我想慢慢哄他安静下来，于是抱着他的脑袋摩挲，可他却挣脱开。我低头看他，见他泪痕满面，被欺负了似的；还不等我心颤地可怜，下一秒他便整个俯身，不容反抗地吻住我。

瓦连京的嘴唇沾满泪水，冰凉咸湿，热烈辛辣，有伏特加的味道；而他捧住我的脑袋，头发垂在我的脸上，一米九的身躯将我牢牢罩住，亲完嘴唇亲鼻子，亲完鼻子亲耳朵，怎么也吻不够似的。我被他亲得浑身发麻，头脑充血，完全不明白是怎么一回事，而身下那小兄弟又悄悄抬起头，搞得我又惊又羞，气喘吁吁扭开头：“瓦连京，你喝多了。”

他停下来，挺不高兴：“我喝多了？”随即立起身子，故意用大腿蹭了蹭我那话儿，我倒吸一口凉气，他则一脸挑衅，不由分说脱去上衣，分开两腿跨坐在我身上，居高临下道：“老子从没喝多过。”说完竟还开始摆腰，前后挪蹭我那小兄弟。

我哪受得了这个，根本不敢抬眼，身下那话儿则被他磨得迅速涨大，几乎有些痛了。谁能想到他喝醉了是这副样子！若我是个钢铁直男，见了此情此景尚能忍住，可我偏偏是个慕男的，还十分垂涎他的美色，被这样挑逗，心里叫苦不堪，想着应付完他撒酒疯再去厕所解决。果然没一会儿他就停了，我大松一口气，谁知瓦连京又突然拉起我的手，扶到他腰后，慢慢地沿着脊背滑下去，等我还没反应过来，指尖已摸到一处褶皱。

我蓦地抬头，不可置信，瓦连京却一脸醉态，嘴角勾挂着得意的春色，抓着我的手指不住摩挲他那后口，低低地说：“……万纽沙，我想了。”

我哑然，他却已捉着我的手指里里外外地戳，那穴口紧密湿热，每伸进去一次他就颤抖一下，呼吸声也更大一些，我本能意识到我并不能保证这样做的后果，却不知为何没有挣脱开，而是渐渐戳得更快、更深，后来他便放开我的手，攀着我的肩膀，低头一个劲抖。“再加一根指头。”他呼着气说。

等到那后口变得开始湿软，瓦连京突然站起来脱得精光，顺便也把我的裤子也扒下来；他往下一坐，我们俩肌肤就紧贴；又一手向后撑着，大张开腿，一手握着我那小兄弟往那穴口塞。那处太紧，挤得我们俩都有些疼，他呻吟了几声，变着角度蹭；我简直手脚冰凉，语无伦次：“你喝多了，瓦连京，你喝多了。你知道你在做什么吗……你确定？我可不是什么正人君子……你确定？你明早起来准要杀了我。现在反悔还来得及……不如我用手给你搞出来？”

“你废话真多。”

此刻又一道闪电，哗得将他身体照亮，就算再来一场车祸我也无法忘记当时的震惊——瓦连京身躯雪白，唯肋骨间的“莞”字漆黑如墨；腰身劲细，双腿M字外张，将腿根之间整个暴露给我，他那根东西实在瞩目，比我的小兄弟大上了一圈，高高翘在腹前；而他大腿修长，肌肉受压，头发垂在脸上，嘴唇因痛苦而微张。

“干！”我从呆滞中醒过来，咒骂一声，握住他的腰就向上一顶，多少含了些怒气。

他立即痛得蜷在一块儿，脑袋埋在我肩上，两手死死抓住我的后颈。我一边挺腰顶弄，一边抓揉他的屁股，狠狠道：“你现在高兴了？我操进去了，你高兴了？这就是你想要的？”

“高兴，高兴死了，”他激动地抱着我狂吻，浑身抽搐，背上透着潮湿，“——这就是我想要的，这就是我一直想要的。伊万，你不知我现在多快乐！”

我转过脸去吻他，不让他再继续说，他近乎癫狂的欣喜只会让我心里更痛；而他异常热情的亲吻像要吞没我，我给吻得喘不过气，伸手去揉他的囊袋，笑道：“嘘，宝贝，行了。行了。”

他在我身上坐不稳，只好一手攀着沙发背，一手握住我肩膀，抿着嘴唇闭着眼，鼻腔嗯嗯地发声，腰身款摆的速度极其快，沙发咯吱咯吱响得厉害。瓦连京甬道内热得厉害，有力壮实的两条大腿稍稍一挤就足以使我疯狂；我盯着他挪不开眼，恨不能舔过他身体每一寸，仍不敢相信面前这个美到触目惊心之人会是我曾经的爱人。

我们做得大汗淋漓，瓦连京猛一仰头，我就知道他要到了，一手环住他的腰身，一手圈着他那话儿加速律动，嘴唇则贴在他满是汗水的胸膛一路往下吻。他腹部遽然收缩，甬道一紧夹得我也再守不住，全部泄在他里边。

完事过后，瓦连京不愿去清理，说是太麻烦，明早再弄，沾上枕头就睡着了。窗外的雨已停了，我却不想回房间去，明知他会酒醒，也只想与他汗津津挤在沙发床上，胸靠着背，腿缠着腿。我伸手抚摩肋骨的裸男天使，与身旁这具躯体的线条如出一辙，那样遍布情欲，那样倨傲俯就。我想我愿为他做任何事。

我想我又一次爱上了瓦连京。


	10. Yellow Blue Bus

我是被瓦连京翻身给吵醒的。“你怎么跑这儿睡来了……”他嘀咕着转过来，眼睛还闭着，说完很快又进入了梦乡。然而没过两分钟，他猛地睁开眼，一个打挺坐起来，将被子一掀，只见沙发上斑斑驳驳，他腹部遍布已干涸的白浊，而随着坐起身，我们俩眼睁睁看着他腿间又流出东西来，明晃晃淌在沙发上。

空气凝滞了几秒。我抢先道：“我去拿水来——”遂落荒而逃。

等我磨磨蹭蹭取来水和毛巾，瓦连京还坐在沙发上，抱着脑袋，准是头痛。我蹲下来拧干毛巾拭沙发，他也不说话，一时间只有布料摩擦的声音。擦着擦着一股淡膻味钻入鼻中，一想到这玩意儿在瓦连京体内捂了一晚上，我简直不敢多看，赶紧将毛巾扔进水里使劲搓，同时暗自大骂自己早该昨晚上就搞定，拖到现在来大眼瞪小眼才是要命。

我待又要往沙发上擦拭，见他腿上沾着我那东西，实在脸热，迟疑了一下：“……我给你擦擦？”说着，手已经先于脑子挨上去了，而瓦连京抱着头捂着眼睛，没答应也没拒绝。我转转眼珠，专心给他擦起身子，随着毛巾拭过胸腹，他的皮肤被牵扯，我这才注意到上头有许多泛着血点的红印子，尤其在胸口间，隐约还有几个牙印，昨晚真够惹火的。

可现在是大白天，没人醉着，我们俩只穿着裤衩，完全的一夜情现场；我心里尴尬得紧，强行将精神集中在手上活路，然而等我掀开被褥，几乎窒息——我是穿了裤衩，瓦连京却整个光着；而目前这当口儿，他那兄弟精神焕发，正跟着太阳一同升起，差点升到我脸上来。

瓦连京犯了个激灵，一把将我推开，我不慎碰翻了盆，水哗哗淌了一地，慌忙错乱中我们不知为何都没有动作，此刻阳光普照，我眼睁睁看着水渗入地毯。

“……我昨天喝多了。”瓦连京终于道，皱着眉头凝视别处。

我不知如何作答，飞快瞥了眼他乱糟糟的金发，一边呆傻点头，一边喃喃：“……你说你从没喝多过。”

他眉头动了一动，似是不理解，但很快咳一声，以极快的语速说道：“我一喝多就干蠢事，你别介意。昨晚抱歉了。你要不想见到我我可以去我母亲那儿——”

我快步退回去，蹲在他面前。“瓦连京，”我抬起头，握住他的手，“可我没有醉。”

他瞪着我，企图将手抽回来，一个劲神经质地絮叨：“你如果是为了安慰我说这些话完全没有必要。你也别说你走这种话，你走哪儿去？妈的，我明明知道喝醉了会干些后悔的事……老天，我不知道我喝醉了！”

“你后悔了，瓦连京？”我捧着他的手，慢慢将鼻子凑上去，一边细嗅，一边轻声问，“你后悔了吗？”

停顿片刻。“你后悔了吗？”他反问道。

我开始亲吻他的指头，关节，手心；他不再使劲挣脱。我说我不后悔。

不要骗我。他声音微微发抖，吐字模糊，近乎乞求。

我不知他为什么总这么要命，只是几个字，却说得能让我肺腑都快燃烧，喉头像插了把刀，即刻就痛起来。我没有说话，只是再次掀开被褥，伸手握住他那话儿，埋头就含了上去。

“操，伊万！”瓦连京大吃一惊，急忙就往后缩，我按住他膝盖，一面盯着他看，一面舔他的冠沟。他很快受不住，大腿一阵战栗，我瞅准时机，整个含了进去。他那话儿尺寸不算小，不是那么好吞，顶得我喉管有些发痛，然而我还是使出全身解数，拼命收紧喉咙，想叫他舒服。我想他既然不信我说的话，总能信一点我的感受。

“你真是个疯子，伊万，”他开始大喘气了，一只大手往我头上摸索，“跟那时一模一样。”

他那话儿在我口里进进出出变得顺畅起来，发出嗬嗬水声，我又伸手去揉他囊袋，揉得他胸膛剧烈起伏，呼气不断。不知过了多久，他终于守不住了，我给呛得捶胸口，他却缩回沙发，懒洋洋看着我咳嗽，毫无抱歉的意思。

等我漱了口回来，发现瓦连京没在沙发上，转而躺到卧室的大床上去了。我贴着他睡下来，手伸进被子搂他的腰，凑在他耳边说：“现在晓得沙发不舒服了？”

他哼哼两声，踹我一脚：“你给打湿了，弄得乱七八糟的。没法睡！”末了又补上一句：“干了我就回去。”

我连忙搂实他，一面告饶一面咬他耳朵：“那不行，我一会儿再泼盆水去。你就得在床上跟我搂一块儿，像昨晚上那样。”

“你说什么就是什么？凭什么？”他突然生了气，嚷起来，“我就要去沙发睡，谁想跟你搂一块儿！”

“你还是不信我，是不是？”我叹了口气，想与他面对面说话，可无论怎么使劲他就是不愿转过来，于是我只好贴着他的背说：“瓦连京，我很感激你为我做的一切，真的，尽管你并不是为了我——你是为了以前那个我。”他肩膀轻微地绷紧了，我继续道：“你对我有怨气，对不？这我看得出来。可我一点儿想不起之前发生过什么，或许你愿意告诉我？好吧，你不愿意。那必定是我使你伤心了——‘以前的我’使你伤心了。你不否认？果真是这样；我完全理解你不愿意相信我。可是，瓦利亚，你知道我怎么想的吗？”

瓦连京无声无息，像睡着了一般，但从我这边看，能见着他睫毛扑闪，定是伸长了耳朵在听。

“我想的是——‘我上辈子肯定修了天大的福分，这辈子一觉醒来能与天使作爱人’！这就是我的感受，瓦利亚，从我睁眼那一刻开始，我就这样想了。你也许认为我把你忘了，可我并非不爱你。我敢这么说，我打赌过去的我爱你非常——为什么？因为你每次哭，每次笑，都让我莫名其妙心痛。你知道在雪地上我多想吻你吗？你知道我此刻心乱如麻吗？

“现在，不管你信不信，我也要说这句话——瓦连京·维克托洛维奇，我的瓦利亚，我的天使，我永远爱你，再一次、又一次。我仍将反反复复爱你。”

他许久都没有说话，而我耗光了所有力气，再也搂不紧他。就在我的手从他腰际滑落时，瓦连京陡然握住我，他的手掌宽大、温暖，并且异常坚定。

“Yellow blue bus*。”他答道。

\--  
yellow blue bus：为俄语“我爱你”的英文音译。来自纳博科夫写给妻子薇拉的情书。


	11. 找朋友

从那之后，瓦连京每晚与我一起挤在床上，他不知从哪儿搞了个投影回来，太阳一落我们就缩在床上看电影。通常是我来选片子，但要在我那些盗版电影网站上找俄文字幕实在太难，只能委屈他看英文字幕。他英文不好，前头半小时通常很认真，然而看着看着就睡着了。每当这时，我都心软得一塌糊涂，无心看电影，光顾着亲他；他偶尔会醒，但大多时候只嘟囔几声，然后大臂一展将我揽入怀中，再动不了。

他没了工作，在家里也闲不住，没事就研究做饭，他仍不要我碰炉灶，只许在一旁打下手。瓦连京做饭十分看机缘，卤肉红汤做得顶绝，炒肉烧菜却一个不行，出锅就基本进垃圾桶的命，也说不清为什么，不是太淡太咸就是有股怪味，总之咽不下去。后来我渐渐搞清楚了，瓦连京这人适合做大锅菜，分量一足他倒好操纵了，调料一把把放，大勺使劲搅，做饭做得像力气活，不知为何看着颇有些英勇。

我不想一直白吃白住，尝试联系国内的朋友，可我那手机像是被刷机了一般，联系人没几个认识的号码，社交软件也像是全新的小号，怪不得这么些天来没一个人滴滴我。我想瓦连京既然曾与我一同生活过，必定知道些我朋友的联系方式，于是向他提了这件事，谁知他两肩一耸，竟摇头说不知道。

“我上哪儿知道你朋友联系方式，”瓦连京说，“我有你朋友联系方式还放你躺我家躺整整一年？”

我一下噎住，原先还怀疑是他有意切断我与外界联系的念头彻底打消——也是，有人接盘他哪儿犯得着亲自伺候我。然而想来想去还是觉得不是味，我一个大活人，异国他乡消失一整年，爹娘早断了联系不闻不问就算了，命都快丢了连个来打探的朋友也没，这人做得实在没意思。

原本我已下定决心，就当那些狐朋狗友也死了，只与我的瓦连京快快乐乐过下去，可五月初的某一天让我重新打算找找这帮狗崽子。

那天瓦连京出门修车——他丢了工作后就自己干了，靠低价给熟人修车保养慢慢攒钱，好盘下一个他老早就看上的铺子——早上我俩在床上耽搁久了，他出门出得急急忙忙，外套忘了拿，叫我给他送出去。我胡乱从衣柜里抓了件看得过眼的就出去了，结果拿到手上又嚷说不是他的。

“将就穿吧！”我喊道。他抱怨说自己外套口袋有烟，一手在兜里摸索。我刚想叫他忍一忍，却见他突然摸了张卡出来。

“这什么？”我定睛一看，竟然是张银行卡。瓦连京也瞪着眼：“这衣服是你的。”

“啊？”我瞅瞅那卡，又瞅瞅他，完全不记得有这回事。

“……密码你还记得吧？”瓦连京盯着我，我盯着那卡，眉毛拧作一团，绞尽脑汁就是想不起来。于是那天瓦连京没去修车，跟我一起蹲在家里想密码，原本一个挂失的事儿，偏因为我签证过期，整个一非法移民，什么都办不了。最终我一拍脑袋，决定先联系上我那些朋友，再一个个问问看有谁知道这卡怎么回事。

“你银行卡密码到处说的？”瓦连京表示怀疑，“你爸妈不知道，朋友知道？”

他这话一出，我就明白之前大概没跟他提过我父母，那两口子早在几年前就跟我闹崩了，不然我也不会跑到这冰天雪地来留学；不为别的，全因为便宜——想逃出国|门，只有这地方来得起。要解释这问题又要花很长时间，我打了个哈哈，好在瓦连京也没在意——他这人总是这样，什么都不在意，我估摸着之前跟他谈对象应该也是这么个情况，否则怎么会一个我的朋友都不认识。

正想着，瓦连京突然顿住了，片刻后道：“前年……还是大前年的时候，你有个朋友好像来过，中国人。”

我忙道：“——是谁？叫什么名字？长什么样？”

“……像是个哑巴，”瓦连京努力回忆。

我顿时喜出望外：“哎呀，晁劲函！肯定是他！”

晁劲函其实不是哑巴，是个社恐，看到生人就紧张，话全由旁边人代劳说了；不得不一个人出门的时候，他就装聋作哑，只为不要人跟他讲话。晁劲函与我是初中同学，毕业后来往依旧密切，若说我的银行密码只有一个人知道，也只能是他了。要找这崽子大概还是得从社媒上找，可我想不起之前的账号密码，正苦恼着，突然灵机一动。

“我的Instagram？我又不发东西。”瓦连京皱着眉掏出手机打开软件，果然如他所说，界面只孤零零排着几张莫名其妙的照片。每张照片点赞人数不多，也就几十个，经我一一排查，终于锁定一个张张都点赞的账号，点进去一看，果不其然，正是晁劲函一脸衰样的自拍。

我朝他发了消息，他几乎秒回，让人忍不住想大骂：我失踪了一年也没来说找找，瓦连京一滴滴就秒回？也太狗了。还不等我回复，他就发了一连串问号，后头跟着：“蒋奇莞？蒋逼？？你跟瓦连京在一块儿？？”

我道：你真狗，我已经在俄罗斯当了一年植物人了。

他以为我在开玩笑，连发好几个动图，看得我十分恼火，噼里啪啦一顿敲：发屁动图，老子真的差点死了！不是瓦连京恐怕你这狗连尸都没的收。

他这才察觉到不对劲，问我要电话号码，语音说。我转头问瓦连京：“你号码是多少，他要打电话来。”

瓦连京停顿了两秒，将手机拿回去：“我来跟他讲吧。”随后他输入一串数字，走出屋子，我听到他接通电话，讲着半生不熟的英语，压着嗓子，刻意避开我似的。我想他肯定瞒着我一些事。

没过一会儿，他进来了，将手机递给我：“他跟你说。”

“喂？”那头是晁劲函慢吞吞的声音，我接过手机，“你俩讲啥呢？他咋还避着我说。”

晁劲函跟原先一样说不清楚话：“我订机票了，正约签，等我来了跟你说。”

我有点感动又有点疑虑，偷摸问他：“哎，这事儿是真的吗？我以前真跟瓦连京谈过对象？”

他迟疑了两秒，说：“哥，你……这事儿电话里讲不清楚，你俩是谈过，就是中间出了点岔子；具体的等我来了再说，你那脑子……看要不要回国找医生。”

“医生不急，不急，”我高兴得嘿嘿直笑，“倒没想到是真的，我还真跟他谈过。”我不知为何非要得了旁人的保证，才能彻底放下心。

他在那头叹了口气：“哎呀，算了。你好生养着病吧！”

结果到后头，谁也没想起问银行卡的事儿。我喜滋滋扑向瓦连京，不住兴奋道晁劲函要来了，我朋友要来看我了；瓦连京由我压在床上，一面搂着我，一面含糊应和。我见他嗯嗯啊啊得可爱，埋头与他接了个黏糊的吻，待他呼吸急促后，才放开他，低声说：“我不走的。”

他垂下眼睛，没有说话，却伸出嘴唇，头一次这样主动、这样小心地吻我。


	12. 还有谁来了？

如我所料到的一样，晁劲函果然知道我所有的密码，这下不光银行卡密码破了，连之前的社媒账号也捡回来了。我就依稀记得我曾经在ig上很是捣鼓了一阵子，大概是刚来俄罗斯那会儿，整天跟当地小青年一同混地下演出，没事就在ig上你艾特我我艾特你的，搞到后头竟有了小几千粉。那账号上都是角度找了又找，p了又p的照片，最新一条时间为2017年，是家club的招牌，还加了定位。

我是挺有些日子没上网了，原先微博账号一登，私信箱的红点就突突突排下来，其中有我在当地一起看演出的朋友，也有上学的同学，还有些小姑娘不无惋惜地问“你去哪儿了，都不发你男朋友了”“之前的照片也删光了，发生什么了”之类。我看得有点好笑，一个个点开，同时心里又暗自琢磨，删照片这事太过明显，瓦连京不愿提之前的事，怕是因为老早就分过手了。然而现在，这些都没所谓了。

我顺手点进草稿箱，发现有一条未发送的博，是一张瓦连京的照片，显示的是2017年。照片上的瓦连京掀起上衣，露出截腰，莞字若隐若现，不知道在干什么。照片显然是张抓拍，他看见镜头瞥过来，眼睛没来得及睁全，由阳光衬着，懒洋洋又凶巴巴。

我想也没想就重按了发送，捧着手机翻来覆去看，总觉得那时候的瓦连京跟现在有些不同。不过两年前，他那时应二十五上下，按理说也老大不小了，看着却仍有一股毛头小子的躁狂感；这几乎是所有俄国男人的特性，某个时间点之前永远是青少年，这个时间点可以是二十岁，也可以是六十岁，此前他们是面含怒意的哀愁，指不定下一步会做出什么疯事来，然而过了这个时间点，就只剩下哀愁了。不知道是不是错觉，我总觉得瓦连京正在经历这个时间点，他虽还总是生气，也总是打我，但与这照片上的神情大不相同，是一种消散的怒意，会很快被哀愁取代；我现在早已不怕他发怒，甚至隐约有些期待，好像这代表着他还年轻，还没有疲倦。

发愣半天，我突然想他得厉害，一溜烟蹿到屋子外头去，瓦连京正在那儿弄他的车，见我出来，斜眼一瞥：“怎么了？”

我嘿嘿笑着，扑过去搂他，脸在他背上乱蹭。他被我搞得左摇右晃，骂道：“你又发什么神经？”语气却平实，再无忿然。

我说：“我如果被遣返回去了，怎么办？”

他不吭声，帕子擦着车窗，好半天才说：“……能怎么办？难不成我还要跟移民局抢人？”随后胳膊肘顶我：“滚开滚开，净碍事。”

我松开他，趴在车窗上死乞白赖地问：“你会跟我一起走吗？”

他砰得把车门一关：“跟你走干什么？我又不会中文。”

“我们去别的地方，”我凑过去说，有些激动，“我们去美国，去欧洲，去不下雪的地方，冬天不比夏天长——”

“纽约巴黎也会下雪。”

“那我们去洛杉矶！去迈阿密！”我叫起来，“我们在海边租房子，你可以一年四季光膀子；我们会有阳台，草地，看得见风景的房间……冬天我们仍旧可以回俄罗斯看雪，如果我还能入境的话——不过这些都不重要，重要的是咱们能结——”

“伊万，”他猝然打断我，“换衣服。该去接你朋友了。”

我戛然而止，后半句话呛在喉咙。我想这些话对他而言过于突兀了，毕竟我才醒来不久，与他在一块儿也不过半个月；但我不知道为什么十分想说那些话，它们在我脑中盘旋已久，起先只是模糊的爱意，但倏地成长为强烈的渴望，我隐隐感到这也正是一种希望。

我跟着他上了车，一路无话，气氛颇为滞重。等到了机场后，瓦连京才率先开口：“正好，他们航班刚落地。”

我点头回应，与他一起坐在大厅等。晁劲函那人动作从来都慢，左等右等不见人出来，瓦连京简直坐立不安，指头不断相搓，他一犯烟瘾就这样，只是不知究竟因为磨叽的晁劲函，还是因为别的什么。

正出神想着，忽然背后有人大喊：“——蒋奇莞！”

我登时喜形于色，从座位上跳起来，然而等我转过背去，没见到晁劲函的影子，却是一个头发火红，挂了一身链子的人挥着手。不等我反应过来，那人将箱子一甩，大步上前，二话不说紧搂上来，整个人几乎挂在我身上，同时语无伦次喊着：“你这傻|逼怎么屁也不放一个就来莫斯科了？！”后又放开我，认真端详：“晁老憨说你脑子出问题了，还记得我吧？”

我盯着他脖子上一圈密密麻麻的纹身，震惊得说不出话——这人不是别人，正是我前男友罗凯琪。罗凯琪是我国内大学的同学，上学那会儿就是个爱出风头的，搞了个乐队，作风极其混乱，爷们姑娘来者不拒，然而究其本质算是个0号，这也是本骨肉皮转正的重要原因之一。后来分手是他把我绿了，说老实话也是在我意料之中，所以并没太大反应。这厮虽然作风口碑极差，但当朋友处却是个单纯讲义气的，与我又合得十分来，于是之后也常常联络，约着看演出什么的。只是我完全没有料到他会出现在这里。

瓦连京站了起来，我连忙把身上这人推下去，转头对他说：“这是，呃，我一个过去的朋友，叫，叫……”

“尼古拉斯！”罗凯琪抢先道。我没忍住呼哧笑了，什么玩意儿，尼古拉斯凯琪吗。

罗凯琪毫不理会，热情洋溢地去握瓦连京的手：“你好你好，瓦连京是吗，久闻大名！”

瓦连京动动嘴角，没说话；恰在此时，晁劲函出来了，苦着个脸，我立刻冲他挤眉弄眼一番，意为怎么把罗凯琪也带来了。

晁劲函眉毛一撇，不住摇头，大概在说不是他的锅。瓦连京之前跟晁劲函见过面，寒暄了两句，罗凯琪趁机把我拉到一旁：“草，瓦哥太帅了吧！本人比照片还好看！”又凑到我耳边悄悄道：“他那个大不大？好使不好使？”

“大是大，”我点头，“好使不好使就不知道了。”

罗凯琪一副不可置信，随后又痛心疾首：“都泡毛子了你怎么还做top——”

我见他要口出狂言，赶紧捶他头：“你妈的闭嘴。你怎么过来了？”

“你断网消失一整年，怎么联系都联系不到，我以为你死了呢。”这人脑袋缺根筋，说些话总让我额角暴跳，“那天你突然上线，还定位莫斯科，我就马上打电话给晁老憨了，果然……不过他说你出车祸失忆了，真的吗？我看你记我记得挺清楚呢？”

“是忘了一些事，”我挠头道，“有些又没忘。比如跟瓦连京搞过对象我就一点想不起来，但是在莫斯科走过的路又都想得起来。”

他啧啧两声，脸上露出暧昧的笑容，一把搂住我脖子：“跟我搞的对象印象很深刻喔？现在我也不介意跟毛子哥哥三明治……”

“哎呀你这狗嘴吐不出象牙。”我扒开他手，警告道，“你放老实点哈，我跟你瓦哥正打得火热，你别给我出些花名堂。”他作势惋惜，这时晁劲函由于社恐体质已经停止交谈了，站在一边尴尬，我赶紧过去救场：“咱们先找个地儿吃饭？吃啥呢？”

罗凯琪一听吃饭就欢呼起来，扑过来闹腾，我心内大惊，使劲对晁劲函做眼色叫他把这人架走，同时偷偷瞥向瓦连京。只见他面无表情，两手揣在兜里，没在看我，什么也没听见似的；于是我又问了一遍，他这次终于抬起头：“你们商量吧。我去抽根烟。”随即脚跟一转，朝着吸烟室大步迈去，消失在转角处。


	13. 秘密

机场大厅里等了半天也不见瓦连京回来，我隐约感到有些不妙，连打几个电话后终于通了，那头是汽车鸣笛声，问他在哪儿，他停顿了几秒，说，你打车吧。随即挂了我电话。

我拿着手机愣了半天才反应过来他这是把我跟那俩丢机场了，不妙的预感成了真，难怪从刚刚开始他不怎么说话，我先前以为是他怕生，现在看来倒是因为心情不佳。可我不明白，若要是因为罗凯琪和晁劲函，他们统共才见面两分钟，不高兴到甩手走人这个地步也实在说不过去，难不成是我惹了他了？

“怎么了？瓦连京人呢？”晁劲函察觉到我怔愣，问。

我这才回过神，捏着手机：“咱们打车走吧，瓦连京临时有事。”又故作欢欣道：“带你们去吃市中心有家馆子，猪肘子香得要命。”

我只得现场yandex网约车，这时又是高峰期，等了好一会儿才来了司机，那哥们儿显然是个脾气急的，一路左拐右闯，到目的地后，后头两个刚坐完飞机的已经奄奄一息了。吃饭时候罗凯琪不听劝，非要点酒，半杯下去后已经开始抱着晁劲函叨“我爱你老兄”“我爱你憨憨”，惹得旁桌的老俄频频看过来，啧啧称奇，说从没见过半杯就倒的。

我看看表，已经八点了，按瓦连京那个性子应该已经自己随便弄了点东西吃了，但我还是发了短信问他想吃什么，我给带回去。发完之后理所因当地没有得到回复，我举着筷子愣神，晁劲函一瞥，问：“吵架了？”

“没，不算吵架。”我闷闷道，突然想起什么似的，一把握住晁劲函，“哎，我问你，瓦连京知道他吗？”我朝罗凯琪努努嘴。

“知道啥？知道罗凯琪是前男友？”晁劲函翻了个白眼，“我哪晓得他知不知道！又不是我在跟他谈对象！”

我恼得大叫一声，揪着头发：“我觉得他生气了。”

“生啥气？他不喜欢罗凯琪？”晁劲函问，又诚惶诚恐，“还是不喜欢我？我是不是不该来？啊？”

“唉没有。”我瞧他一脸比我还紧张的样子，更加心烦，只好摆手道，“算了，跟你们没关系，万一他就是有事呢。”末了再加上一句，“你别跟罗凯琪说这茬。”毕竟这厮能想着坐飞机来看我，还怪叫人感动的。

晁劲函瞪着眼睛点头，一个劲问我：“那后头几天是不是最好别见面？”

“哪这么严重。”我虽这样说，却也不能保证；想来想去多少不是滋味，这么多天了，我跟瓦连京同吃同睡，简直如胶似漆，我的一切他都熟悉，就连我忘记的他也一清二楚，我是对他露胆披肝，可我不敢说他与我是坦诚相待——我知道他有事瞒着我。我感到他十分不想提过去的事，每每我想试探问问他曾经分手的事，他总是神情僵硬，回答模糊，久而久之我便不问了。我想那也没什么好说的，无非是我伤他心、他伤我心，还能有什么事？我压根不在乎，毕竟按他那个性子，想必怎么也说不出口。我想只要当下我爱他，这就够了。

可是没想到问题并不是我在不在乎，我感到他的沉默正在伤害他自己。他究竟为什么甩脸色？

吃过饭将行李放回他们酒店后，罗凯琪半醉不醉，还想去闲逛，晁劲函拗他不过，只对我说：“你赶快回去吧，我们改天再说事。”

我点点头，有些犹豫，又转过身：“你跟我爸妈他们怎么说的？”

“我还当你不会问呢。”他蹲在地上开行李，“放心吧，我跟你妈说的你在北京备考，你爸……没来问过我就是了。不过每个月钱还是在打，我都给你放在那儿的。”

我听了不知道该说什么，站在那儿低头跺地板，晁劲函嘟嘟囔囔：“你妈几次想来北京，问你钱够不够花。我想你们见面又要吵架，都给劝回去了，我说您现在回国不安全，用你号码给她发了几条短信才瞒过去了。谁想到你人都不在国内，幸好没让她去北京，不然麻烦可就大了。”

他瞥我一眼，继续道：“你妈最近过得挺不错，听说在那边儿赚了些钱。她说想见你得很。”

我苦笑：“我现在这样，哪儿能见她。”

晁劲函耸肩，关上行李箱：“就是啊，让人给藏了一年，脑子都糊了，还继续跟人谈对象，学也不上，病也不看，你说你过的什么日子？之前那个样子——唉，你忘了也好，这失忆指不定是老天安排，叫你俩重新来一回。既如此，你就听天由命吧，我管不了那么多了；别把自己搞死了就成，我可没法跟你妈交代。”

“呸，说啥吉利话呢你。”我扑过去卡他脖子，心里却很有些感动，晁劲函吱哇乱叫：“你快滚吧你，我看你就是欠捶！快滚回去挨揍了！”

我回家时已经十点了，进门见着卧室微弱的光才松了口气——至少瓦连京还没搬回沙发。我推开门，他正躺在床上看手机，见我进来冷冷瞄了一眼，又将目光转回去。我换了衣服钻进被窝，揽住他亲了好几口，贴在他耳朵说：“给你带了晚饭，要不要热一热吃？”

他没吭声，却也没有挣开我，于是我得寸进尺，一边手伸进衣服，在他胸膛一阵乱摸，一边跟他念叨：“吃饭的时候他们非要叫酒，结果半杯就开始耍酒疯，被旁边桌的人笑了；完了尼古拉斯还要去酒吧，劝都劝不住，你知道他为什么叫尼古拉斯不？因为他喜欢尼古拉斯·凯奇，连着他中文名字就是尼古拉斯凯琪！”

我手伸进他裤子，慢慢握住他那hua儿，又不住吻他耳朵，平常这时候他早就情动难耐，扑过来滚成一团了，此刻却岿然不动。我不信邪，偏要让他兴奋起来，就在我准备俯身下去含他的时候，他终于开口：

“伊万，你要觉得我在囚禁你，你就回去。”

我住了嘴，停顿好长时间，才静静道：“我没这样觉得。”

他脸上出现讥讽的笑容，仿佛我撒了个不精明的谎，我知道他不会坦白，于是问：“你今天不高兴，是不是不愿意我见朋友？”

他立刻嗤笑出声：“我不愿意你见朋友？你想干嘛管我什么事？”随即提高声调：“我说过了，你要觉得我在囚禁你，你走就是。又不是离不得你。”

这话听着有些伤人，但我知道是他的气话，并不恼，只继续问：“那是因为尼古拉斯？你不喜欢他？”

他没否认，我便知道肯定是因为罗凯琪了。我说：“尼古拉斯是我在国内大学的前男友，听说我醒了才跟函一起过来瞧瞧。”

他准是没料到我这样直白，身体僵直了。“从没听你说过。”他嘟囔着。

我叹了口气，抱紧他：“你也没问过不是？我有什么好瞒你的。况且没谈多久，还分手好几年，现在也就算个普通朋友，他来也不是单纯想看我，恐怕还想顺便旅个游猎个奇啥的。”

我自认十分坦荡了，瓦连京却显然还是忿忿，一把掀开我，蓝色目光冰冷又锋利，讽道：“关心你的人多，守你一年倒是我多事了。”

“哪里啊，”我连忙又多亲他几下，“尼古拉斯哪儿关心我，他谁都不会喜欢的——你还不知道吧，当年跟他分手就是因为他绿了我。他这人不懂爱，哪会比你强呢？”

瓦连京听了这话剧烈地抖动了一下，我满想着这是快给哄回来了，抬眼却见他眼睛里闪动着揶揄、嘲弄与痛苦。他说：“如果我告诉你，我也绿了你呢？”

我当即滞住，瓦连京自嘲地笑了，几个字如擂鼓一般击在我心头：

“伊万，我也不懂爱，我也并不比他强。”


	14. 四年前

二〇一五年的冬天是我二十多年来过的最冷的冬天。

我缩着脖子在莫大的街上一路碎步，想赶紧溜回去窝着，同时左瞧右看，提防着被熟人逮住；兜里的手机一个劲响，风吹得刮人，我实在不想伸手拿，反正多半都是军哥那群在叽叽喳喳。今天是这学期最后一天，明天就开始放新年假，军哥是我中介的俄罗斯方面负责人，来俄多年，热情得不得了，逢年过节就叫人在家里聚餐。去的都是他那中介的小孩，个个年都没成，客气去过一次后我便再也没去了，总找理由水掉，军哥由此特别不满，说我不合群，这次点名要我一定去。

也不知他这中介怎么当的，当得跟个老妈子似的，我原本只想随便找个地方填资料，赶紧过来完事儿，别的成绩学校一概没考虑，谁知一来就碰上个军哥，嘘寒问暖无微不至的，那些未成年的家长倒是又感动又放心，我这大了半轮的冷不丁脖子被套个小黄袋以防走丢，还是颇有点尴尬。

走到公寓楼下，我掏出手机一翻，短短十几分钟跳了无数个对话框，群里全是说啥“就等蒋哥了”“奇莞还没下课？”，军哥还特意艾特“你是最大的，要带好头，给弟弟妹妹做榜样”，看得我一阵窒息，只得退出来找他私聊说实在抱歉，今天跟教授有约，恐怕来不了了。

还做榜样。我取了口罩放进兜里，蹲在街边就点了支烟，心里苦笑，我这样子哪儿像是来上学的，要不是迫不得已，谁会大三中途辍学，来个人生地不熟、话都不会讲的地方重头开始。

另一条消息是我妈发过来的，除了嘘寒问暖那些话外，又问大冬天过不过得惯，过不惯就跟她一起到缅甸去，至少天气还算好云云。我看得叹气，默默关了屏幕，猛吸几口烟，心想就是因为不想跟你去缅甸，才要死要活往冰天雪地走。她照例往我卡上打了钱，说实话在俄罗斯生活压根要不了这么多钱，这钱在美国过都绰绰有余了；家里出了事后十分拮据，我知道她跟我爸离婚后自己也不好过，老早就跟她说了不要打这么多，她不听，那我就习惯性闭嘴，反正她也从来没听过我讲话。

我抽完烟，打开屏幕，犹犹豫豫敲了六个字，最后又删了前两个字，只剩个“新年快乐”发过去。不等我退出去，她立刻发了条四十多秒的语音，点开来听，那头吵得很，像是在饭局上，她讲话非常大声，炸了我一耳朵，赶紧把声音关小；又说得很慢，却很亢奋，像是喝多了，说着些什么，莞莞啊，你过得好不好啊，妈妈好想你啊，仰光热死了，点都不像过元旦……你跟爸爸发信息没有？你还是要祝他节日快乐。你不要看他那样子，他其实也想你。

我点开来又听了一遍，确认她是真的醉了才退出来，什么也没回了。我想这就是我妈的老毛病，明明自己跟我爸的关系也并不好，却总要当传话筒，见不得我跟我爸关系不好，离了婚也还是如此。但实际上她传的话也不是真的，只是她臆想中或者期望中的父子关系，我跟我爸其实早就不相往来了，从去年我被迫出柜后，就再没跟我说过一句话。我尝试联系他，都石沉大海，我倒不生气，只是觉得他五十几岁的人了，因为站错队险些落马，好不容易逃到国外，落到这步田地还要做得这样绝，不知道到底在跟谁犯倔。我又不是他仇家。

最后我什么也没发，因为安德烈突然来了条信息，说他们搞了辆车，约我明天晚上一同去压马路。安德烈是我在地下酒吧认识的本地小青年，从借火开始搭话，后来又偶然遇到两回，便交换了号码，此后将我介绍给他一群朋友，常常没事约出来玩。我怀疑他们一群人根本没成年，个个都扯着副公鸭嗓说话，但也整日不上学，估计是家里早就懒得管了。小孩儿们英语说得磕磕巴巴，我那时又刚来，几乎不会说俄语，大部分时间是鸡同鸭讲，全靠手语与热情；我也不懂他们为什么每次都叫我，大概只是想纳个亚洲人一起hang out；我反正有闲，便乐得跟他们混在一块儿练练俄语。

之后我回家倒头就睡，一觉醒来时已经是第二天下午了，吃了饭洗了澡，刚换好衣服，就听一阵长长的喇叭声，一群人尖着嗓子喊：“——伊万！伊万！”我怕扰民，赶紧打开窗户露脸表示听到了，随后下楼。他们一见着我就吹口哨，车窗里四面八方伸出头来，个个都五彩缤纷的，又张牙舞爪兴奋地拍着车门，叫我看看他们搞来的“酷宝贝”。

我仔细一瞧，就一破车，像是从报废厂捡来的。我听着那引擎声，心中惴惴，但还是抬脚上了车，想着这连车身都锈着铁，也太俄了，不能说不酷，酷俄，酷俄。

但即便是酷俄，也搞不定破车。没开到一半，就听轰隆一声，全车人沉默了，安德烈瞅瞅仪表，转脸说：“好像有点漏油。”原来这车是某个孩子老爸的报废车，被他们偷到钥匙，灌了油发现能开，竟然就开上路了，因为只在晚上找小路开，也没遇到过警察。我原想今天大概就这样算了，谁知他们要马上找个修车铺修一修。“只是漏油，问题不大！”安德烈磕磕绊绊地用英语安慰我，“我有个在修车铺的熟人，能帮我们免费修的。”

然后我们就一路漏着油开到他有熟人的修车铺，铺子不大，像是正要打烊，安德烈拔了钥匙就跳出车喊：“哥！大哥！”

里头走出人来，只消一眼，我便知道这绝不是安德烈的兄弟——那人金发碧眼，高大颀长，与猴子似的安德烈无一点相似之处。安德烈看起来与他十分熟稔，上去就与他点了根烟；暮霭沉沉，火光的暖色在他脸上一闪而过，眉眼竟似个女人。

“这是谁？”我低声问旁边的小青年。

“好几年前帮安德烈打过一次架，之后就一直叫哥哥了。人不错，经常给我们买酒喝。”小青年说，听起来他们对这个大哥都尊敬得很。这时，安德烈招呼大家下车，他大哥就坐在台阶上抽烟，小青年们下了车就去问好，关系熟的还碰几下拳头，后来干脆围着他聊开了。我不认识他，又插不进话，颇有些尴尬，便站在一旁也点了根烟，好让自己看起来有点事做。

过了大概两根烟的时间，他们谈话声突然停了，那位哥说了句什么，安德烈答了一串，我俄语再差，也能分别“莫斯科大学”的名字，抬眼望去，果然见他们正看着我笑，安德烈做了个招手的动作。我低下头猛吸一口烟，丢在雪里踩灭了，才朝他们走去。

“听说你是莫斯科大学的高材生？”他开口就是这么一句，一下让我慌了神，眼神躲闪：“没有，没有。”

“大哥说你看着不像来读高中的，我说你是莫大的学生——什么系来着？你告诉过我的那个？”

“国际关系。”我心虚道，简直不敢直视他打量的目光。

“对对，国际关系。也不知道干嘛的。”安德烈转头对他说，“伊万还学摄影，上次还给我们照——哦对，他叫伊万。伊万，这是我最最亲的大哥；我们都叫大哥，你也叫吧，大哥年纪应该比你大的。”

他大哥嗤笑一声，起身打了他脑袋，说了句我听不懂的俄语，然后径直走来；随他慢慢走近，我才发现他个子快一米九，身材高大，看人微微俯视，很有股压迫的气势，加上头发皮肤颜色都浅，与周遭白茫茫的雪快融为一体，那双唯一有颜色的眼睛更让人躲闪不及——

“瓦连京，”他伸出手来，盯着我说，“叫我瓦连京就好。”

而我当时完全呆住了，一边紧紧握住他的手，一边抬头仰望他，同时口里神经质不住念叨：“瓦连京瓦连京。初次见面，你好你好，我叫瓦连京。不是，伊万。”


	15. 防滑链的借口

我那天回家后异常兴奋，感觉心脏实实的，填满了东西，去厨房接杯水能转几个圈，转完又晕又好笑，脚下发软，简直不知道发生了什么事。

直到午夜打手冲时蓦地想起瓦连京的脸，我才恍然反应过来这样的快乐意味着什么。我想着他抽烟时垂下的手关节，俯视的目光，抿嘴夹扳手，哦对——还有告别时他特意与我握手：“再见，高材生，抱歉没记住你名字——开玩笑的，伊万。谁会记不住伊万。”他当时半俯下身子，笑得嘴边浮现括弧，一手攀着车顶，一手撑住腰，裤腰松松垮垮挂在髋骨上；光闭眼睛想那个场面，我就忍不住憋气挺腰，射了满满一手。

洗完手后我将瓦连京从脑子里驱逐出去，躺下美美睡了一觉。虽然想着他打了手冲，其实我也并没有进一步的想法，毕竟把身边朋友作为性幻想对象还蛮尴尬的，我宁愿与他保持一点距离，只在该想起他的时候想起他，不至于落得心头挂念。

然而这也不是我说了就算的。

那日是新年假后的一周，我逃了专业课，惯例跑到摄像系去蹭课，课上有个认识的朋友余贝贝，小我一岁，长我两届，想叫我捎他程路。我平时没什么朋友，只有这个余贝贝挺能跟我说上话，只是我俩都爱独来独往，多的是线上聊天，私交还真不多，我想着难得跟他一块儿，便约他一起吃饭。

“你这是要去哪儿呢？”我坐进车，打开空调，一个劲搓手。

“得去商店买几条防滑链，过两天朋友要开车去山上玩。”余贝贝拿出手机导航，“普通的防滑链就行了吧？欧尚有吗？”

我斜眼看他输入地址，说：“防滑链，修车的地方肯定有。”

“哪儿有修车的地方啊，”余贝贝说，“干脆就去欧尚得了。没有我网上买几条。”

“我倒知道有一个，”我抱着方向盘瞥他，“你要去吗？”

于是当我们停在那个修车铺面前的时候，余贝贝解开安全带，闷闷来了句：“你这修车的地方，有点远啊。”

穿城三十分钟，我心虚得很，打着哈哈：“本地人带我来的，不像别的地方坑人。”

我跟着余贝贝下车，进店却没见着瓦连京，只有一个老俄坐在桌子后头翘着腿看电视。余贝贝俄语比我好，两眼三语跟那老俄说了，那老俄拿了几个盒子出来给他挑。我站在一旁百无聊赖，四处打量，这铺子门口也没个招牌，又在巷子旁，很容易就走过了，不知道那个瓦连京是在这儿做活路干什么，也许是帮做人情活呢。想起瓦连京，我心头便开始发痒，然而左瞧右看不见他影子，眼见着余贝贝就要掏钱包，我没由来一阵烦躁，心情忽然就落了下来。

“你这价钱算得不对啊？”那头余贝贝提高了声调，我转眼过去，见他一手夹着盒子一手举着钱包，“上头贴了价钱，你多算我了啊？”

“那是进价，进价！”那老毛子嚷嚷起来，威胁道，“你包装都拆了看了，别这会儿说不买。”

余贝贝眉头一皱，很是不快；我见那红脸毛子膀大腰圆，一副农汉相，下一秒就要举斧头似的，连忙过去拉余贝贝：“我来付，我来付。”那老毛子很响地清了清嗓子，抱着手臂靠在架子上斜眼看我们，一脸泼皮样子。

就在掏包的当儿口，铺子门被推开了，我草草瞥过，又猛地抬起头，眼睁睁看着来人攀着门框低头进来，门在他身后咔哒关上。

“来得真早啊，瓦连京，太阳都往西边落了。什么事又劳您费神了？”那老毛子叽里咕噜一顿讽刺，也不知为何，我竟每一个字都听懂了。瓦连京没搭话，耸耸肩膀，挂好外套就往里走，他刚从外边进来，鼻尖通红，头发被风吹乱了，挂着雪，睫毛碰着暖气，变得又湿又浓；接着目不斜视，大步从我身边经过，擦过一阵风。我想他应该忘记我了。

“来买什么？”他背对着我摆弄柜子上的东西，突然发声。

我没反应过来，也没听清，怔在那里。他见我不出声，转过身来盯着我又问了一遍，我登时错愕起来，手足无措，掏了张钱出来，边递边指余贝贝手里的盒子：“来买……来买……”防滑链怎么说来着，我焦急地看着余贝贝，希望他接上话，谁知撞上他一脸的探疑。

“来买这个。”我泄气地说，傻子似的指着盒子上的图案。

老毛子伸手正要接钱，瓦连京抢先一步过来夺走：“防滑链哪要这么多钱。”又对那老毛子说了串话，语速很快，红脸毛子听完就又嚷起来，声如洪钟，我真害怕他会突然亮拳头，毕竟这人大白天就一股酒味，不大像清醒的样子。瓦连京却毫不示弱，挡在我面前，跟红脸毛子比谁声音大，谁说话快，我跟余贝贝简直面面相觑，听得十分费劲。最后红脸毛子败了，气得扭头就走，大掌啪一声拍在桌面上，唬得我跟余贝贝浑身一抖。

瓦连京自顾自给我找了钱，说：“这老头子就爱坑人，你们没事别上他这儿来买东西。”

我支支吾吾不知道说什么，颇有些尴尬地瞅了眼余贝贝，还是他反应快，给瓦连京道谢：“太谢谢了，没给您添麻烦吧？”

瓦连京一摆手，表示没什么大不了，同时手从兜里掏出烟来，夹在两指间；我瞅了眼余贝贝，他立即心领神会，抱着盒子就往外走，回头说：“车上等你啊。”

我哎哎答应，眼疾手快掏了个打火机出来，火苗往瓦连京眼前一递，他弓背垂下头，脸藏在吐出的第一口烟雾中，我忍不住嘿嘿笑：“你还记得我哈。”

他抬抬眉毛，也不知道笑没笑：“伊万。安德烈的朋友嘛。”后又眯眼吸一口烟，补充道：“那小子挺久不带新面孔了。”

我一时又喜又忧，喜的是他连我名字都记得，忧的是这恐怕全因为安德烈而已——不管怎么说，总是个好兆头。

“你还杵这儿干嘛？还有事？”他瞥我一眼，咬着烟头含糊不清地说。

“没事，没事。”我看他蹲在地上开始捣鼓工具，发出乒乒乓乓的声音，忽然灵机一动：“让您出面怪不好意思，其实本来也没什么的，老板那边真的没关系吗？”

“不为这个也要为别的跟那老头子吵。”他边说边戴上手套，单腿跪在地上擦他的工具，“他敢占我朋友的便宜，可不是占到我头上来了？”

只见过一面，却已被归到“朋友”之列，我心中一暖，说：“您什么时候有空，我请您吃个饭吧？”

他停了动作，抬头瞅了我一眼，这一眼瞅得我顿时有些忐忑，想着是不是太过突兀，正要说忙就算了，却听他开口道：“我随时都空。”

诡计得逞，我高兴得合不拢嘴，几乎脱口而出：“——那就今天中午怎么样？”


	16. 不是好兆头

一回到车上，余贝贝就忍不住哇哇叫开：“我说你开半小时车来这破地方干什么，敢情是坑我来见相好！害我被那老毛子吼，就买了这几根烂链子！我瞧着还当不到网上的！”

“中午我请客，我请客。”我谄媚笑道，“还有个事，那个，贝贝，刚刚那个帅毛子，可能跟我们一起吃。”

果不其然，余贝贝两手一甩：“不吃了，我打车回去。”

“可别！”我赶紧拖住他，“你俄语好，正好给我当二翻译，拜托拜托！”

禁不住我死缠烂打，余贝贝只得老实坐到后座去了，过了两分钟，瓦连京披着外套从店里走出来，红脸老板在他身后骂咧，瓦连京转头一句伊渡娜会*，恰是我唯一懂的骂人话，差点没给我笑死。之后我们开车去了附近一个小酒馆，是瓦连京常去的地方，一进门就有人招呼他，寒暄几句后，他带我们坐到窗边去，菜单扔给我们，自己只要了杯酒，靠着窗沿又抽起烟来，两个脸颊被风冻得红红的。

我说：“这儿挺不错，你常来吗？”

他歪歪脖子，算是点头；气氛略微僵持，余贝贝一个劲吃，没有半点管事的意思，我干笑两声，正打算尬几个笑话，瓦连京却突然开口了：“你跟安德烈，怎么认识的？”

“酒吧认识的，”我连忙道，“后来去club又碰上了。”

没想到他眉头一皱：“街角那个？”

我先是一愣，忽然反应过来他说的“街角那个”是指这条街走下去的一个地下gay bar，安德烈与我就是坐着喝酒时聊上的，虽然没有明说，但周遭的人无一不心知肚明那是个gay bar；我原先就有些怀疑安德烈，只是从来没问过他，而照瓦连京这个回应，安德烈这小子的取向倒是不言而明了。

我转念一想，如此一来，我正可以省去一步出柜的麻烦，于是当即精神大振，连连点头：“是是，我跟安德烈正是在那儿认识的，后来还一同去了好几次，哈哈哈。”

“那儿不怎么安全。”瓦连京说，掐灭了烟头，“前几天才有个人满身血抬出来，你们以后还是少去。”

我一下梗住，原先就听安德烈说总有恐同团体出没地下酒吧，哪想到这样严重，我哎哎答应，而瓦连京并无继续这话题的意思，酒杯也见了底，眼看着正穿外套要离开，我心中又急又无奈，绑过来的余贝贝起不了一点作用，简直想当场痛捶自己，全怪俄语学得差，说不来话。

这第一顿饭吃得没一点进展，连个电话号码也没要到，后来瓦连京自己也承认了，他当时只是想去喝一杯，压根没想要跟我吃饭。

总之，那次回去后，完全激起了我读书的热情，整日背单词听听力，再不逃课，搞得军哥在群里点名表扬我，怪不好意思；为练口语常常与安德烈混在一起，这小孩本就没什么心眼，又不像一般俄国青年刻薄，请了几次饭后便直呼我为兄弟，说有什么忙尽管让他帮。

我见时机成熟，嘿嘿一笑：“倒是有个忙想请你帮，你那在修车铺的大哥的联系方式，有一个吗？”

“瓦连京大哥，怎么，你车坏了？”

“有点小问题，太烧机油了，想请他看看。”

“有是有，我找找。”他翻出手机敲敲点点，随即又狐疑道，“不过烧机油多半得大修一翻，你那破车花这笔冤枉钱干嘛？”

“不一定修嘛，就看看。”我含糊道。

“这儿，你自己记。”他将手机递过来，我赶忙伸长脖子，心中狂喜，嘴上却要再假模假样地套他话：“你大哥长得挺好看，背地里真不是小网红吗？”

“怎么可能，他有没有ig还是个问题。”安德烈边说边拿回手机，“他这人手机都不怎么看，经常打电话接不到。”

我啧啧两声表示稀奇，心里却犯了难，想从网恋入手怕是困难了。

“他也没结婚吧，这样忙？”

“结什么婚，我大哥也不忙，就是爱上酒吧坐着打发时间。”

“恋爱也没谈个？光上酒吧坐着？”

安德烈觉出些不对劲：“你想打我大哥主意？”

我霎时有些脸热：“也没，就，交个朋友嘛。”

谁知安德烈竟摇了摇头，隔好一会儿才说：“伊万，我大哥你就别想了。他肯定喜欢女人的，你也知道他长得好，虽然现在是没谈恋爱，但我叫过的嫂子都有五六个。大哥很讨女人喜欢的。”

“是，是，这肯定的。”我结结巴巴干笑道，“你这小子不也有过好几个女朋友嘛。”

“这可不一样，”安德烈嘟囔，“大哥身边的辣妞儿从来不缺。前些年有个有钱姐姐喜欢他得死去活来，想要他跟她回圣彼得堡，继承家业那一套，结果大哥不愿意，也不要那姐们儿留在莫斯科陪他，愣是分手了。隔几个月又见他带着新的辣妞进出酒吧，虽没一段关系是长久的，但也从没断过。伊万，我正经当兄弟劝你呢， 大哥那样的，还是别招惹了，谁也不知道他在想什么。再说你是个男的，还是个中国佬，他要看上你了才是在玩你呢。”

我明知他条条都说得在理，与我预估的情况也差不离，心里却仍旧不好受，只得挤出一个笑容回应：“嗨，这哪能当真了。你这么说，我当然不去招惹他。”

“我话说得难听了些，你别在意。”安德烈拍拍我，“我大哥修车还是很在行的，车有问题尽管找。你要喜欢漂亮脸，我朋友堆里多的是，改天都介绍你认识，还顺便练练口语，我看你最近进步挺大，说话都顺溜了……”

我与安德烈说说笑笑、吃吃喝喝过了一晚，似乎全然将此事抛到脑后。等我独自走上回家的路时，大风一吹，才觉喝下去的酒精开始在血液里作祟，眼睛发热，竟一下涌出泪来。我只当是雪入了眼，未想脸上怎么也抹不干，劲风一吹十分割脸，与此同时我还止不住地啜泣起来，失控的呜咽声蒙在厚围巾里，刺耳非常。怕被人看见，我跌跌撞撞冲回公寓，倒在床上便放声大哭起来，活像头蠢驴，也不知道为了什么——可能还是知道一点。

也太丢人了，我无比震惊，才见第二面就开始为人家哭，说出去不是给人笑掉大牙就是吓得直骂有病。可我实在停不下来，只觉得心给人揪作一团，非得大口呼吸，才不至于心紧而死。我想安德烈说得对，这瓦连京果然搞不得，还没开始我就一副要犯病的模样，实在不是个好兆头。

等缓过了劲，一打开手机就是瓦连京手机号码还未保存的页面，踌躇再三，我还是点了保存，并且关黑了屏幕，想着有熟人地儿修车，也不是件坏事。

\--  
伊渡娜会：suck my dick


	17. 逗娃娃的

第二天一早酒醒后我头痛欲裂，回想到昨天晚上蹲在路边哭的情形，羞得简直想蒙头，只庆幸酒喝得不多，尚且没在安德烈面前发疯，不然那脸可就跌大发了。

拉开窗帘阳光普照，沉下心一想，昨晚那样失控，无非是安德烈的话太实际，刺伤了点自尊心，现在仔细琢磨，又觉得似乎没什么大不了，甚至句句说到点子上，不免抱了些感激之心——来俄罗斯不过短短几个月，就已交了安德烈这样的实诚朋友，着实算走运了。

原想着这事就这么过去了，结果晚上从学校准备回家，刚坐上车就觉得不对劲，一大股汽油味，下来一看，果然是漏油了。我叫苦不堪，暗自后悔不该图便宜接手个华人车行的二手车，修车的钱都快比买车的钱贵了。蹲在车前我十分恼火，想打个电话骂那华人车行一顿，通讯录翻着翻着却猛然停住，屏幕上“瓦连京”几个字母摄去了我全部目光——夜已经深了，最近的修车铺早就关门，我一个不怎么懂车的穷学生，理由充分得足够打个电话了。

纵使安德烈的话还在耳边作响，我依旧鬼使神差地点了那个号码，电话拨通时周遭一切都安静了，唯有机械的嘟嘟一声又一声，响得人心律混乱。我紧张地盯着指甲一个劲抠，默默打着腹稿，想到安德烈说他不爱用手机，也许这通电话最终也是机械音收尾。

“Allo？”

“啊，Allo，allo，”我完全没料到他这样快就接了电话，腹稿霎时全乱作一团，“这是瓦连京吗？你好，你好，打扰了。我是伊万，安德烈的朋友，前几次还跟你吃了饭那个……也许碰巧你还记得？”

电话那头停顿了半晌，我担心他没听懂，挠着头准备再说一遍。

“是，我记得。”他简短答道。

“这样冒昧打电话真是不好意思，主要有个问题想请教下，我这车有点漏油，不知道应该怎么处理下？”说完我就觉得自己蠢得不可救药，这问题谷歌一下成千上万的解决方法就出来了，哪用得着专程打电话，还是不怎么熟的朋友。

“得检查漏油位置，先看看发动机和变速箱的放油螺丝。”

这一句我就听懂了“螺丝”，围着车转一圈，最后又蹲回车前，开始后悔怎么不直接发信息，心虚道：“嗯……我没看见螺丝呢……”

他那头有些吵，开门关门的声音，我有点绷不住了，抓着脸撒谎道：“您要是太忙我就不打扰了，刚看见旁边有个修车行的电话……”

“你在哪儿？”他打断我说。

“莫大大门的停车场……你知道这附近有汽修点？”我敲着车身，琢磨着实在不行就冒险开回去，反正漏油应该出不了什么大事，“我要不打车回去，明早再来拖车——”

“二十分钟到。”他说完便挂断了电话。

我后半句话卡在嗓子眼，攥着手机霍地站起来，原地转了一圈，第一个反应是照车窗，看今天有没有穿得不能见人；随后掏出几张纸把后视镜几个污点擦了，擦完觉得可笑，连忙甩到地上；等手上终于停下动作，才后知后觉地又喜又惶，盯着门口几条主路的车来来往往，偶尔停下一辆简直要叫我跳起来。

就这么过了大概十多分钟，我正盯得两眼炯炯，肩上忽然被人用力一拍，几乎叫出声，转身一看，却是瓦连京站在身后，戴着帽子，鬈发被压得贴在额头上，挡住眼睛。

“你站那儿看啥呢？”他取下围巾，两颊绯红，呼吸带着酒气，我想平常这个时间点，他大概都在酒吧喝酒的。

“没看啥。”我心虚道，顺手接过他的围巾。瓦连京走到车前掀开引擎盖，这摸摸那碰碰摆弄了好半天，抬头问我：“有#￥%吗？”

我没听懂，他便干脆脱了衣服扔给我，自己趴到地上去看车底盘：“发动机跟变速箱都没问题，看看油箱。但你这车底盘太低，得有个#￥%才看得见。”

我猜得七七八八，这#$%大概是“千斤顶”，只好摇头：“我车上没这东西。”

“那没办法，”他两手一撑站起来，拍拍身上的灰，“等明天早上铺子开门吧，我现在身上也没工具。漏油虽然能开，但爆炸起火也不是没可能。还是等一晚上吧。”

我自然没有异议，将围巾和外套还给他，瓦连京边穿边问：“你这是要回家？”

“是的。”我答道。

“你家住哪儿？远吗？”

“不远，开车挺近的，走路半个小时。”我看他戴好帽子，头发依旧乱糟糟被压着，“真是不好意思，叫你白跑一趟。”

他没说话，两手揣进兜里，也没有走的意思，转过脸瞅我两眼：“有烟吗？”

十分不巧，我当日刚抽完最后一包烟，于是五分钟后，我便领着瓦连京走上去附近便利店的路。我在前面走着，瓦连京差我两步距离在后头慢慢踱，一手插着兜，一手噼里啪啦摆弄他的火机；一路上没说什么话，从便利店出来后，瓦连京抖出根烟递到我眼前，我没有推辞，埋头借他的火机点了，跟他一同趴在旁边的栅栏上吞云吐雾，欣赏路人。

没过一会儿经过两个小孩子，由大人领着，一人端了个小篮子，脸蛋嘟嘟，十分讨喜。瓦连京低头跟他们说话：“这是上哪儿去呀？”

“上募捐会去！”两个孩子叽叽喳喳道，其中一个举起篮子，“我们今天卖掉好多巧克力，可以捐好多钱呢！”

“好多钱是多少钱？”瓦连京逗他俩，“说对了叔叔也买一块。”

两个小孩争相报数，瓦连京摸了摸他俩脑袋，掏出一百卢布放进篮子里，从其中一只小手里接过糖，再与他们一一握手告别。

我在一旁看着，心里啧啧称奇，瓦连京平时一副懒得理人的模样，倒没想到这样喜欢孩子，不知道他有没有兄弟姐妹？是因为弟弟妹妹太多，才这样熟稔？

正出神，冷不丁被他那颗糖给砸了胸口，惊疑抬眼，见他努了努嘴，示意我吃。

我捧着那巧克力不知为何心里忽然很柔软，翻来翻去打量了几眼，举起来冲他笑：“逗娃娃的。”

“你不也还是个读书的娃娃吗。”他又吸一口烟，眯眼看着我，灯光打在他脸上看不清眼神，但从嘴角的括弧来看，一定在笑。

“我二十一了，在哪里都算成人了。”我小声说。瓦连京没有回话，我感到他今晚心情不错，手指头一直敲着栅栏打节拍，像是脑子里在哼歌；他抽完那支烟，抬手揉了把我的脑袋：“所以你家住在哪儿？我们该把大娃娃也送回家了。”


	18. 汽修西施

后来车的漏油问题解决了，先前是车子老出些小毛病，瓦连京说是因为零件老化，保养一番后开着是顺畅许多，我却开始三天两头地往瓦连京那儿跑，绞尽脑汁想些车毛病，目的当然是为了多见他几面。走的时候我一般留些小东西给他，什么巧克力，几包烟之类，这么些小玩意儿当面给他太难为情，通常是往他桌上一放我就溜走；偶尔我也故意落下点东西，就想让他看见了打电话告诉我来取。办法虽然老土了些，但十分奏效，我就凭着这样的伎俩，几乎每隔个两天就能跟他见回面。来的次数多了，我对他的作息也熟悉起来，他爱喝酒，因此也常常误事，通过好几次蹲守失败，我发觉他就没一次准时上过工，最晚的一次是下午两点才来，上了两个小时，就又下班喝酒去了。

修车铺那老头对此像习惯了又像看不惯，瓦连京没来时他不急不催，跟他老婆在店里守着，有客人了出来看看；瓦连京一来，则必然会跟他大吵一架，吵得脸红脖子粗，偶尔还要摔点东西，通常是他老婆出来劝架。遇到瓦连京跟那老头吵得严重的时候，准没有什么好脸色，我先前没摸清楚，因此碰了不少鼻子灰，给吼得直缩脖子。然而即便是这样，我还是舍不得离开，总要磨些时间，跟他多待一会儿。

直到有天我又来找他买些乱七八糟的工具，正要开走，他走下来敲我车窗。摇开之后，我见他手里举着我偷偷留下来的巧克力礼盒，登时不好意思起来，他趴在窗沿，垂着手腕，一边嘴角勾着，还是那副似笑非笑的样子：“以后别留这些东西了。”

我以为他是不喜欢，急忙要说话，他拇指朝后点点肩膀，顺势望去，正是他的老板翘着肚子歇在椅子上。他说：“你那些漂亮糖，全进了他肚子。”说着伸手将那礼盒放到副驾驶上拍了拍。

情急之下，我一把拉住他的手，大声又激动地问：“——那你喜欢什么？”

瓦连京看了我一眼，我试图在他的脸上捕捉任何细微的变化，然而一无所获。

“你车没什么毛病了，没事不用三天两头的来。”

他微一挣动，我便立刻松开了手，眼睁睁瞧着他转身一步步踏上台阶，背对着我抬抬胳膊，算是告别。

此话让我暂且忍住了一周没有去，这一周里我给他发了三条短信，打了两通电话，无一例外都没有得到回复；我开始阵阵失眠，我想他或许已经察觉到我的心思，在与我作隐晦的拒绝；而安德烈的话“大哥那样的肯定喜欢女人”更是时刻在我脑内作响。每日上完课后我不再去费劲想今天去他那儿的理由，只直直一条路回家，大把的时间无处消磨，我竟不知道在此之前我是如何打发时间的 。

躺在家里也只能刷刷手机，首页一刷新便出现安德烈等人的新快拍，我这才想起来这段时间忙着搞瓦连京，已经许久没有跟他们一帮青少年出去喝酒玩乐了。一点开快拍就是安德烈的大脸，不出所料又在屋顶上喝酒甩头，四周黑漆漆，靠闪光灯照明。我心里发笑，很有些怀念，正要敲字约他们一起玩，却猛地一下摁住屏幕，从头再放一次，安德烈的脸——啤酒——人群，我截屏放大来看，身材高大，帽子压住鬈发，嘴上叼着烟在笑，还能是谁？

毫无防备看见瓦连京，我浑身一震，手机啪地往床上一扣 ，人也不想约了，我看人家没我玩得也挺高兴的，更何况有人本来就不想见到我，没事腆那个脸做什么。就这么难受了一晚上，早晨忍不住又点开看了一遍，搞得一整天都失魂落魄的，到了下午上完课实在受不了了，心里直骂自己别别扭扭的不像个男人，于是当机立断管他娘的，就要去看他一眼。

路过红绿灯时，见他们修车铺旁边的花店的玫瑰摆出来了，这个季节，多半是温室栽的，价格不便宜，也放不了几天。但那天灰蒙蒙，树枝挂着雪，目光所见只有这一处是红殷殷的，我突然涌出一种情感，这种情感可以被称作不甘、报复，或是感动，总之它趋势我走了进去，并且十分钟后抱了满怀的玫瑰花，洋洋得意站在瓦连京面前。

“Preveet！”我大声说。

瓦连京站在台阶上，见到我这般抬了抬眉毛，衔着根烟，颔首算是回应；里头的老板米哈伊尔的妻子塔季杨娜瞧见了，呼啦啦跑出来：“伊万来了——啊呀，这是要上哪儿去？这么多花儿，是哪个姑娘这么好运？米哈伊尔——”

因为老上他们家修车铺，塔季杨娜已与我熟稔得很了，此时一个劲开我玩笑，问是不是学校的同学，我笑着说不是不是，比我年长，她更是哇啦啦一阵笑，拉着米哈伊尔：“你看看这花儿，大冬天的开这样好，不知道得多贵呢——瓦连京也看看，你喜欢花么？哈哈，当然不，你跟米哈伊尔都一个样，认为男人喜欢花儿丢面子！这有什么，伊万知道，俄罗斯冬天收到玫瑰花，可胜过什么首饰项链太多了……这是保加利亚玫瑰？”

没过一会儿有客人来了，塔季杨娜与米哈伊尔回到店里，于是又只剩下我与瓦连京两人站在雪地；天黑得早，此时已经雾霭沉沉，罩上一层洇蓝，瓦连京抽完烟，扔进雪里跺了几脚，也不说话，埋着头突然笑了一声。

“你这什么架势？”他说，“你车又哪儿坏了？”

我上前一步，几乎要与他贴在一起，他也不躲，就那样俯视我；而我从未离他这样近过，闻到一股烟草的味道，还有隐隐的酒味，准是偷偷喝了几杯；我瞧见他脖子上的痣，从脖颈到脸颊，细小又分散，布在他皮肤上，十分叫人想亲一口，我不知从哪儿听说，脖子上多痣的大多都是美人，这话倒不假，他的确是个汽修西施。

他深深呼了一口气，鼻息喷在我的脸上，尽是温热，尽是湿润；我忽然就什么也说不出口，涨红着脸，将那一大捧玫瑰往他怀里一塞，转身跑了。

此后我接连几天不敢再去见瓦连京，连安德烈约我玩都推辞了，生怕遇见他，而果然那次安德烈放的合照里就有他。稀奇的是，安德烈竟然tag了他，说明这人还是有社交账号的。我顺藤摸瓜点进去，照片不多，也就几张，不过最新的一张是一天前，是他房间的照片，配字什么day off之类，眼尖如我瞥到角落处一小丛红殷殷，立刻欢欣雀跃——他把我的玫瑰花带回了家！

这一发现简直太过鼓舞人心，我当天便又去了修车铺，更加大言不惭地说车开着有毛病，要瓦连京给我看看。瓦连京后来大概也摸清楚我不是正经来修车的，便再不管米哈伊尔明里暗里坑我，有时米哈伊尔跟我吹牛，他自己也站在一旁乐，不时嘲两句：“你尽管坑伊万，他那车再破都只修不换的。”

而我只会高兴地说：“是，是，我只修不换！”

原以为日子这样慢慢过下去，只要跑得更勤一些，我与瓦连京就能更亲一些，直到有一天没见着他，米哈伊尔告诉我瓦连京请了一天假，而第二天来仍旧不见他人影，第三天第四天还是如此。连连逼问之下，塔季杨娜才告诉我，瓦连京今后再也不在这里上工了。


	19. 车又坏了？

塔季杨娜说，前几日瓦连京跟米哈伊尔大吵一架，几乎要动起手来，好在她及时赶到，据说二人当时手上都拿着螺丝刀榔头，一锤子下去是要出事的。

“我早就说过米哈伊尔了，年轻小伙子火气旺，跟他们较什么劲儿！是，瓦连京是不好相处，但人家上工也没得说不是？薪水也要的不多，别的这样的帮手至少都要两倍价格……米哈伊尔不听，老觉得人家是小白脸，什么尊严受辱，一定要跟他硬着来。老天啊，他多少岁，人家多少岁？瓦连京以前可是练拳击的，真要惹火了，还轮得到他在那儿挥拳放话？”

我不明白，既然关系这样差，他们为什么还要雇瓦连京？塔季杨娜不自然地咳了一声，对我笑笑，回答地得极其模糊：“你是他朋友，哪能不知道？”

我也无意在这上边纠缠，只赶快问：“那你知道他去哪儿了吗？”

塔季杨娜耸耸肩膀：“他说要回家去——不，不是莫斯科这个，他不是莫斯科市人，你不知道吗？他是雅罗斯拉夫尔来的，应该是上他母亲那儿去了。”

再问塔季杨娜也不知道他家具体住哪儿，我谢过她后就离开了。接下来的日子里，我向安德烈一众人都打听了，大家只知道瓦连京是有个家在雅罗斯拉夫尔，偶尔周末会回家度假，别的一无所知。我也尝试过给他打电话，然而接连几天都关机，我想这号码大概只是他工作号，此时最不想被无关电话打扰。

我没有办法，只有继续上课，继续等，等到他愿意现身，愿意被打扰。这样的等待烧心已不必多说，总之那段时日里我俄语又进步了不少，蹭人家文学课时也能大概听懂个五六分了；下了课依旧往米哈伊尔的修车铺跑一趟，只停在拐角远远看一眼，再一脚油门掉头回家，停留的时间算不上等待，甚至都不能算期待。

自上次在安德烈的tag里发现他之后我便关注了，心里暗搓搓地希望他能回关，然而一直以来都没有消息，我也只能安慰自己是因为他没有登上来看过而已。我每天都会去他主页瞧一瞧，看能不能挖出些别的信息，活像个stalker，只是瓦连京总共就只发了五张照片，实在看不出个什么名堂，没设成私密用户已经算是幸事了。

某天中午，我刚上完早课，准备去经济系食堂蹭个午饭，刚端了盘子坐下，掏出手机一看直接骂出了声——瓦连京回关了我。这下饭也没心情吃了，我忙不迭点开他首页，果然发了新的照片，照样是个莫名堂的街头照，但让人欣喜若狂的是，这次他竟然加上了定位。地图打开，果然是在雅罗斯拉夫尔，卫星实景转一圈，又发现没走几步就是个修车铺，我几乎敢肯定这就是他新上工的地方。

我腾地站起来将午饭塞进垃圾桶，直奔停车场，一路狂飙，等出了城才回过神来——这路程没查，住宿没定，理由也没想，就这么急吼吼去了，像什么样子？

那天是个难得的晴朗日子，阳光铺满整个高速路，晃得人睁不开眼，我想瓦连京大概也喜欢今天的阳光，喜欢到想拍张照片，喜欢到要发社媒，叫大家也看看。我不知为何非常想在太阳落山前见到他。

到达雅罗斯拉夫尔已经是五小时之后了，我先去了之前猜测的修车铺，然而敲开门，一头冷水就泼下来：

“瓦连京？我们这儿没有瓦连京。我们这儿只卖汽车用品，不招汽修工的。”

我霎时凉了心，结结巴巴谢过人家后，回头看见晚霞一点点消散，晚风一吹，身上也冷了起来，这时我才发觉一切都很荒诞，因为中午骤然的灵光一闪，就认为他会在这里，笃定得好像相遇是必然，是命运。此刻看来倒像个笑话差不多。

我苦笑着坐进车，点了根烟吹风发呆，那家店的店员下班了，走之前叮嘱我今晚要下雨，小心路滑。我看着他们慢慢消失在拐角，想到明早还有课，干脆再开五个小时回去，结果一发动车子发现没油了。跟着导航又开了几分钟到最近的加油站，天上忽然传来了雷声，这天气也真是怪，前一分钟还是晚霞，后一分钟就要下雷雨，只希望开夜车的时候雨不要下太大。

加完油想在旁边便利店买包烟，刚下车发觉便利店旁边有个小小的修车店面，里头走出来一人捣鼓卷帘门，声音哗啦啦，不免多看了两眼，然而这两眼一瞥过去，我便再没能收回目光；那人身材颀长高大，站得斜歪歪，身上外套十分眼熟。我像魔怔了似的盯着他看，此时天上一道闪电，照亮了他的脸——那正是我迢迢赶来的唯一理由。

我脑子糊作一团，不可置信；我感到上天在与我开玩笑，从狂喜到绝望，绝望复狂喜，仿佛是在做梦，他像被故意送到了我眼前——又一记响雷，瓦连京抬起头；我慌忙转身想躲，意识到这样的碰面并不合适，毕竟开五个小时车追到这里来怎么想也太过毛骨悚然。我只是想来看他一眼而已。

可是我躲得太急，一脚踩到冰片滑了跤，一屁股坐在地上痛得闷哼一声。与此同时天上窸窸窣窣下起雨来，地上很快就积了一小滩水，倒映着旁边便利店招牌绿色的灯光。雨水滑进领子，刚才跌的那一跤肯定伤到脚腕子了，我几乎站不起来，却还是别过脸，心里急急祈祷这副样子千万不能叫他看见了。

然而等我一转过眼，那滩倒映便利店灯光的水渍就已经被一只脚踩碎；我浑身湿漉漉，龇牙咧嘴坐在地上，他俯视着我，看不清表情：

“车又坏了？”

我咧着嘴惨笑：“没，没。车倒没坏。”

“人坏了。”


	20. 莞，莞

瓦连京撑开伞蹲下来，右半边脸被便利店的灯光镶上一道绿光，雨声很大，差点听不清他的话：“你一个人来的？”

我心虚点点头，怕太黑看不清，于是开口道：“对的，我一个人来。”停顿片刻又赶紧补充：“想来金环小镇自驾游玩一圈，没想到在这儿把你碰上了——你不住莫斯科了？”

他笑了一声没搭话，打量了我脚踝半晌，突然伸手捏了捏，我痛得嘶嘶倒吸冷气，他抬起头问：“站得起来吗？”

我迟疑道：“行吧？”说着攀住车门极力想站起来，体态极为扭曲丑陋。瓦连京呼了口气，将雨伞往我手中一塞：“拿着。”随后背对我蹲下来，两手作内扣状扇了扇，竟然是要背我。

“我能走我能走，”我完全没有料到，举着伞东倒西歪，“车上歇会儿就好了，没那么严——”

“你快点儿，”他不耐烦地催促，“我衣服要淋湿了！”

我一下噤声，试探着摸上他的肩，果真湿漉漉；再小心翼翼压上他的背，屏住气，怕他承不了我的体重；谁知他两手一端，稳稳当当站起来，命令我：“伞举高点，看不见路！”

“哎哎。”我连忙伸直了手臂。不敢搂他脖子，便抓着他肩头，瓦连京的肩膀比看起来还要瘦削， 即便隔着冬衣也硬邦邦，两片肩胛骨顶着我的胸膛，压着我的心。他的脖颈干燥温暖，有一股说不上来的烟草、汽油和清洗剂混合的味道，这与年轻小孩身上洗涤剂味道不一样，跟中年男人身上陈腐的烟味也不相同，是一种被皮肤所浸染的味道，像冬日家里厚被子的味道。

我忍不住趴在他领子上偷偷地嗅，心里泛起酸意，突然有些想家，想到以前遇到这样的暴雨晚上，我妈都会给我烤被子，把潮气烤干，再让我暖烘烘钻进去，听着雨声睡觉。而现在我身处俄罗斯大街上，这样的天气下，四周空无一人，只有金发碧眼的瓦连京背着我，一路哒哒踏着水。我想我与他本无任何关系，也无一点相像，甚至也能算对彼此一无所知，却跨越了时间与空间，成为此刻唯二在大雨中漫步的人，不免陡然生出一种相依为命之感。

“瓦连京，”我叫得非常小声。

“怎么？”他迅速道。

“……你冷不冷？”我悄悄挪开在他肩头的手。

他有点喘气：“不冷啊。你觉得冷了？”

“我也不冷。”我答道，“我们这是去哪儿？”

他没说话，我也没再说话，只慢慢搂紧他的脖子，更加用力地嗅他脖子；我想我们都知道是要去哪儿。

他家并不远，走了十几分钟就到了。我浑身湿透，在他家沙发上坐立不安，又怕弄脏又怕冒犯，直到他告诉我他母亲走亲戚去了，一周以后回来，才稍稍放松了点。

我那脚踝肿得像猪蹄，光脚翘在板凳上吹暖气，一边看瓦连京翻箱倒柜找出急救箱，一边四处打量，这应该是他母亲的房子，贴着十几年前样式的壁纸，家里杂物挺多，却十分整洁，沙发上的垫子都一个个码得整整齐齐，想必是个挺严厉的母亲；旁边的柜子上立着许多相框，有黑白有彩色，多为一个男孩，我想那多半是瓦连京小时候，无奈因不能动脚，无法上前几步好好端详。

瓦连京过来了，扔给我一卷毛巾：“擦擦。”随后蹲下来给我的脚踝喷药。我原以为他给我喷点药就完了，没想到他上药上得非常小心，红肿的地方抹了个遍，再裁一截纱布，里三层外三层包住，手法很是娴熟；屋子里很静，厨房似乎在煮什么东西，飘来一阵肉香，我看他两手翻转，猛然想起塔季杨娜说他以前是练拳击的，与安德烈交好也是因为帮忙打赢了架，又想到他高高大大的一米九个子，年轻几岁的时候肯定是个野得没边儿的，哪儿会真的像现在这样每天三点一线，从不表露情绪。

厨房里像是水开了，咕咚咕咚，瓦连京也完事了，把我椅子转了个方向对着窗外：“家里没冰袋，就吹吹外头的风吧，别对着暖气一个劲吹。”

“好冷啊！”我抖抖腿呼道。瓦连京冷哼一声走开了，过了一会儿，他提着两个酒瓶、端着一个冒白烟的小锅走过来，闻得人很是饥肠辘辘，随即往桌子上一放：“中午剩的，你要饿就凑合点儿。”

算起来我一整天没怎么吃饭，谢过他后埋头就吃。他做的红汤，家常菜，本以为真是凑合吃，谁想到味道竟十分惊绝，我愕然抬头：“你这么会做饭？！”

他正开酒，闻言得意地抬抬眉毛，嘴里轻蔑嘀咕：“你不知道的多了去了。”

我闻言不知该说什么，只觉得心头暖融，胃也暖融，再瞥了眼镜子，发觉我整个人都红光满面的，与先前在路上发抖的情形大相径庭，像是突然给人捡回家，搭了窝，连带着脚也不怎么疼了。

连喝三碗后，瓦连京眯了眯眼，心情似乎挺不错，抖了根烟抿在嘴唇：“真那么好吃？你没吃饭？”

我一边点头一边口齿不清嗯嗯呜呜，他又问：“你咋不吃饭？”

“下课开过来都开了五小时，没时间——”我猛然刹车，却早来不及，意识到“金环小镇旅行”的谎言已被戳破，哪有什么旅行，我就是专程来找他的。瓦连京耸耸肩，吐口烟：“一般来旅游的都坐火车。”我便明白他也心知肚明了。

我臊得慌，咳了一声试图转移话题：“你以后还回莫斯科吗？”

“可能吧。”他说，“房子还没退，年底退房前能找到新工就继续待。”

“你为什么不去大一点的车行呢？我看比那些什么专业汽修厉害多了，我那车之前专卖店的都搞不好，你一来就什么问题都解决了。总待在米哈伊尔那铺子也太受气了。”

他抖抖烟灰没说话，我便噤若寒蝉，想到这样谈论他的工作可能还是太过逾矩，毕竟我于他而言只是个顺手帮忙的熟人，哪儿来的资格对他的生活指手画脚。

气氛安静了片刻。瓦连京又喝尽一杯酒——我这才发觉他已开了另一瓶——眼神迷离，有点醉，语调却扬起来：“所以，伊万，你怎么想到俄国来的？”

“想出国，去不起欧洲，去不起美国，”我与他碰杯，“就来俄罗斯了。乌拉！”

他闻言大笑起来，笑得直喘气，几乎咳起嗽，丝毫不见停；我见他笑得这样开心，不知为什么也跟着笑起来，瓦连京将酒杯往桌上咚得一撞，浪出许多酒液，又举到我跟前，依旧大笑不止，同时喊道：“乌拉！为俄罗斯乌拉！”

我被他的兴奋感染，也大喊一气，仰头一饮而尽，烈酒未兑饮料，顺着食道热辣辣滑下去，燃得人亢奋；瓦连京为我添上酒，嘴角高高向上扬着，叫人看了也高兴得很。他又问：“伊万不是你真名吧？你上学的名字是什么？”

我便教他读蒋奇莞，他读得怪里怪气，蒋字发不出，奇字且尚可，唯莞字十分标准，于是他索性舍掉我名字的前两个字，一个劲念着“莞，莞”，恍惚听来像是在以小名唤我，唤得我脸红心跳，快要不敢看他。

“再教你一个，”我指着他，“‘西施’，汽修西施。”

他尝试重复，无奈舌头打了结，笑起来：“这是个什么发音？什么意思？”

我见他嘴唇被酒液沾得发亮，两颊因酒精变得绯红，双眼雾蒙蒙，前额两缕鬈发搭在眉间，由昏沉的壁灯照着——霎时呼吸错乱，口干舌燥，暗想这样的景象未免太过考验人，如何不使人想吻他，如何不使人想动心。

我低声道：“‘混蛋’的意思。”

他响亮地嘁了声，眉毛高挑，嘲弄而有趣地看着我，同时摊开手，表示哂纳这个头衔。

我们一直侃到午夜，两瓶酒都给倒得精光，我整个人趴在他家沙发上，已很不清醒，还极力抬起头说话：“我跟你说——”

瓦连京趔趄着走过来拉我：“还说……说个屁，走睡去，老，老子明天，还要上工。”

我半个人歪在他身上，嚷道：“我不睡，我要回去。我明天也要上，上课。”

“那你他妈的跟我喝酒搞毛。”瓦连京骂骂咧咧地给了我头一掌，“你这逼样开回去路上别死了。给老子睡觉去。”

我一边惨叫一边傻笑，也不再反抗，就这么被他扛到卧室里去了，直到后半夜我猛然睁开眼，才意识到我此刻正与瓦连京睡在同一个被窝，头挨着头，肩并着肩，呼吸错着呼吸。

\--  
蒋哥重要的一天，话有点多，我也没想到这么多章了居然还没搞到重点，崩溃


	21. 你也同我一样

我一时又惊又俱，下意识往旁边挪，这才发现我那一边的床空了大半，瓦连京缩在另一边摇摇欲坠。我一下很不好意思，想把他往中间拉一拉，只是他人高马大，很不好操作，掰了半天肩膀也没动静，倒是把他吵到了，大臂一展把被子给掀下去了。

他这一掀开我几乎呆了，眼珠四下乱转，不知该放在哪里——谁能想到这人跟人睡觉还脱得赤条条的！霎时间我甚至以为他是故意的。瓦连京似乎睡得很熟，发出细微的鼾声，我忍不住转过眼去偷偷地瞄，从脖颈开始，沿着脊骨的凹陷慢慢向下，挪到腰间两个浅浅圆窝，再往下便是浑圆的——他突然蜷起一条腿，股间竟隐隐若现。

我一蹦而起，忙不迭绕过去拣被子，正要盖时没忍住，瞥了眼他两腿之间，不免挑了挑眉，啧啧，好家伙好家伙。瓦连京睡着的时候与平时十分不一样，整个人手肘朝后地趴在床上，半个脑袋都陷进枕头，鬈发则更是乱作一团压在头下，嘴唇微微张开，稍一靠近他便闻到一股浓烈的酒味，我想今晚一瓶半都是他喝的，确实不算少，也不知他明天早晨起不起得来。我见他睡得酣甜，像个小朋友，不禁笑了起来，伸手点了点他的鼻尖，他似是有感，睫毛微弱地抖了抖，喉咙里发出一声浅浅的呜咽。我被这一声击得浑身一抖，想到他平日又冷又傲，笑也只勾一边嘴角，生怕叫人看出情绪，却也有这样软和的样子，脸颊红红，像被人欺负了。

盯他半天，我心似有小猫抓挠，身下兄弟也非常争气地有了动静，蹲在地上抓耳挠腮，不知如何是好；此时我的眼睛适应了黑暗，借着窗外路灯的光，我瞧见他不仅脖颈上，肩膀、背上都有细小的痣，不知为何，纵使瓦连京身高一米九，体态也绝算不上细弱，有了这些痣却莫名给人一种纤巧之感，十分想叫人疼疼他。借着昏暗的灯光，我慢慢凑近，小心地吻了吻他的肩头，心中的温柔快要满出来。这样不设防备，这样近在咫尺；他什么也没有察觉，只突然咬了咬嘴唇，我当即便觉得心也被咬了一口，随即孤注一掷，埋头亲了上去。

如我想象一般，他的嘴唇很软，很干，呼着酒精的气息，起先我只是舔舐他的嘴角，后来他喘不过气，微微张开了嘴，我便顺势滑进去，出乎意料的是，他竟慢慢回应起来，这让我简直欣喜若狂，惊愕地抬头：“——瓦连京？”

他没睁开眼，但发出了迷糊的鼻音：“嗯？”

我再管不了那么多，捧着他的脸就是一阵吮吻，边亲边喃喃：“瓦连京，瓦连京，你同我一样，你同我一样是不是？”他翻了个身，仰起脖子，我便从他下巴开始，一路吻下去，他的胸膛毛茸茸，我侧首含住他一颗乳头，手伸下去摸他的兄弟，而令我狂喜万分的是，他居然已勃起了，完完全全地勃起了。

“天呐，我的心肝儿，”我激动地捉住他的下巴又是一顿狂亲，撑在他胸膛不住地笑，笑得床都抖动起来，“你这个小宝贝，你也跟我一样！天啊，我太傻了，竟不知道早早问你……你这要面子的性子，断断不会主动说的——我受不了了，你太美了——心肝儿，你知道我为你疯狂吗？你有感受到这颗心吗，我的天使？”

他那玩意儿涨得厉害，只握在手里稍律动几下，瓦连京便发出难耐的喉音，我心中甜蜜，俯身舔舐上去，舌尖翻转冠头，手指挤揉囊袋，尽力使出最会伺候人的那一套；见他没有什么抵抗，我内唇包住牙齿，整个将他那话儿吞下去，可他那东西实在太大，一下顶到我喉管深处，只得啵得一声吐出来。

咳了两声，我往他那话儿上吐两口唾沫，压着喉咙再试一次，这次顺利许多，直出直进，我尝试以舌尖触他的痒，倒十分奏效，纵使他还尚未清醒，却已然皱起眉头，胸膛起伏，我便更加卖力地吞吐，直至喉咙已发出嗬嗬水声；他开始扭动，微微挺胯，呼吸加速，我便知道他快要到了。再吞吐几十下后，我感到他大腿内侧猛然绷紧，几乎将我的头夹住，旋即口里一股腥膻之味。我吐出他那话儿，口水体液流了一下巴，他那根东西撑得我嘴角发热，准是撑破皮了。我从未给人含得如此费劲过，此刻不觉狼狈，反倒有些得意，随即抹了把下巴，顺着他会阴摸下去，权当润滑。

在我就快要在他那处伸进一根指头的时候，他身子蓦地一抖，我抬起眼，只见他缓缓抬起脖颈，迷瞪着眼：

“你做什么？”

我亲了他的大腿根一下，哄道：“乖，挤一挤才不痛。”

他伸手把床头灯打开，光亮霎时满了屋子，我眯了眯眼，再睁开时，他已紧锁眉头，睡着时的柔软模样早已不见，眼里闪着冷光，看得我没由来的打了个寒颤。

我想我当时要么是没睡醒，要么就是酒没醒，竟一点没读懂他眼神的意思，只爬上前去，胸膛贴着他的胸膛，与他开了个玩笑：“难不成你想做top？”

他垂着眼睛，没有看我，喉结伏动了一下，然后平静而清楚地说道：

“滚下去。”


	22. 喜欢花儿？

我与瓦连京各守一侧床边。

“你叫我到你家来，灌我酒，留我宿，还脱得精光——”

“你先摔断了腿，又闹冷，我出于任何一个正常人的好心收留你一晚上，”他打断我，随后又以轻蔑的口吻道，“再说，我光着身子你就可以来吃我鸡巴了？”

我霎时感到一股血直往后脑冲去，他却冷笑一声，慢悠悠加上一句：“我还没问你，怎么跑到雅罗斯拉夫尔来，怎么大半夜的偏偏在我眼皮子底下摔跤？”

“你什么意思？”我耳膜咚咚作响，这几句话像将我整个扒光扔在街上，鞭笞我那岌岌可危的自尊；我几乎气笑，张开手掌亮给他看，上头还有从我下巴抹下来的他的精液，讥讽道：“你现在又装什么装？”

这话实在太糟糕了。说出去我便后悔了，但我当时脑子发烧，头晕目眩，根本顾不了那么多，只想狠狠地也刺痛他：“你想说什么？你想说你不是基佬？只爱光着身子给基佬吃鸡巴？你这根玩意儿——”我一把抓住他那家伙，刺耳笑道：“我甚至没碰，就完全勃起了。”

说完我泄愤般捏了捏他的茎身，捏得他大叫一声，直接抬手扇了我一巴掌。我被扇得偏过了头，脸上立刻火辣一片，耳鸣不止，这一掌也扇起我的满腔愤怒与委屈，转身就朝他扑过去，扭打成一团。

然而我哪是瓦连京的对手，几下手脚就被钳制住，动弹不得。为了证明又为了复仇，我发狠地啃上他嘴唇，不顾章法乱咬一气，突然一阵天旋地转，瓦连京翻身将我压在底下，两手掐住我的脖子，满目威胁，眼神十分可怖。随着他力道加强，我双眼逐渐模糊，说不出话，感到肺都快爆炸，这时我才意识到瓦连京是认真的，登时如坠冰窟，我想他可能真的会把我掐死。我感到心被撕碎了。

谁知预料中的窒息没有到来，他没有再使力，也许是觉得为此杀人不值得，也许是觉得在自己家杀人太不妥，也许是觉得——

他竟又埋头吻上来，来势凶猛又不可抗拒，拇指压住我的牙齿，只许我顺着他的意思来，稍有一点乱动就会被他咬舌头警告，有一点比试的意味。而我不得不承认，他的吻技的确比我高明得多，舔舐吮吸一个不漏，几乎让我断了呼吸。一吻毕了，我气喘吁吁地看着他；他双手撑在我两侧，居高临下地俯视我。

“你哭什么？”他竟然还笑，床也跟着抖动，“枕头都给我打湿了。”

我抹了把湿湿的耳朵，流着眼泪，上气不接下气地哽咽道：“……你就是喜欢我，深更半夜跑来给我修车，玫瑰也收到家里去，你不知道我什么意思，总知道玫瑰什么意思！”

我记得他鼻子哼了一声，像是哂笑，而我糊着一脸眼泪鼻涕，再次搂住他的脖子亲上去，这次他不仅没抵抗，反而变得温柔起来，一点一点引导我，舌头刷过我的上颚，又退走，使我追到他的齿间，涎水流了一下巴。他开始摸我，总在我胸上打转，像是想抓出两坨肉来，我心里怪异得很，总觉得他把我当成了女人。

正想着，他那家伙忽然贴上我屁股，一举就要进来似的，吓得我手脚并用从他身下挤出来，连连摆手：“这样不成，这样不成。”

他似乎很不解，眉头一下皱起来，我冲他那根屌玩意儿努努嘴：“哥，你也不看看你那驴东西，这么硬塞，想痛死我吗？”

他蹙紧眉头：“你自己没做开拓？”

我心情复杂，哑口无言，我想我那儿是第一次，他这副不甚了了的样子，真要给他捅了，恐怕要出大事。然而即便是这样想着，我还是让瓦连京尝试了一番，最后怎么也搞不进去，他才彻底放弃。

“这他妈怎么办？”他有点恼火了，看着我俩都半勃着，冲我撒气，“你没事搞什么幺蛾子？”

“赖我，赖我，”我趴上去搂他的腰，吻他髋骨，“这样——乖乖，不如你来试试？”

他愣了一秒，随即勃然大怒，我连忙抱紧他，哄道：“我经验足些，肯定让你舒舒服服的，你也知道后头找对地方爽得要命，对不？”

他仍是不干，说他前头射不出来怎么办，我立刻拍胸脯保证说一会儿给他含出来，叫他万万不必担心这个。就这么好说歹说，瓦连京终于勉强同意让我试试。灌肠开拓那会儿，他十分不耐烦，一个劲骂我：“行不行啊？好麻烦，不行算了，明天老子还要上班。”

我则一边亲他耳朵，一边抹马油塞手指——幸亏我包里常备这玩意儿，不然这冬天可熬不过去，今晚说不定也熬不过去。

等到三根手指他适应得差不多了，我便退出来，律动两下小兄弟，蹭着他穴口，慢慢推进去。他本斜趴在床上百无聊赖，进去一刹那骤然抓紧我手腕，两腿就要蹬起来。

“嘘宝贝，别动，别动，”我俯身下去吻他，然而这样却进得更深，他一下憋不住，失声喊起来：“操你的，伊万——痛！”

他里头火热紧密，我给夹得低吟一声，手腕被他掐出血也未感觉到，只不停地吻他：“放松，乖乖，放松，你好紧。”

他连骂许多声怪话，我却明显感到他在努力放松，便更加粗气连连，两手摸上他的屁股，前后浅浅抽插；开始他还忍着痛，紧蹙眉头，一手枕在头下，一手抓住枕头角，我将剩下的马油全掏出来，在他屁股上化开后往我小兄弟上抹，渐渐地，抽插顺滑起来，他也不再一声不吭，脸埋在枕头里，发出急促的喘息。

我不停变换角度，终于不知道戳到哪一处，他反应极大，整个人战栗般抖了抖，我便专往那处顶，一边顶一边揉捏他的屁股，敷着一层马油，挺翘得像两个油亮亮的气球；转眼看去，他已半阖双眼，脸上浮出不自然的红晕，鬓角流下汗水，嘴唇微张，嘶嘶吸着气，早不知是因痛苦还是舒服。我想到这是瓦连京，被安德烈那一众小青年称作大哥的瓦连京，总是冷脸在不高兴的瓦连京，辣妞从来不缺的瓦连京——我打手冲时虽想过各式各样的瓦连京，却从未想到过眼里包着泪花的瓦连京，拼命抑制呜咽的瓦连京，嘴唇咬得鲜红的、一个劲唤我名字的瓦连京。

我双眼发热，握住他的腰一把捞起来，盯着他背上遒劲肌肉和两点浅浅的腰窝就是一阵狠掼。“操你的，轻点儿！”他骂骂咧咧拍了掌我的脑袋，扭着腰，腹部起伏；我伸手去摸他肚子，亲他的嘴，喃喃地问：“喜欢花儿？插那么多天。”

“喜欢个屁。”他将枕头都抓得变形，“我哪晓得你神神叨叨买他妈那么多花干什么，米哈伊尔都不要！我不插上难道还摘下来泡澡？——你不要顶那么狠！”

我低低笑起来，咬他的耳朵：“你扔了呀，你扔了我就不跑雅罗斯拉夫尔来了。”

他立即嘲弄道：“哈，果真来专门找我的，真他妈变态——”

他突然瞪大双眼，话断在喉咙，我感到他在缩紧，知道他要到了，于是腾出手来摸他前头那话儿。前后夹击，瓦连京没能坚持多久，一股脑地泄在我手上；我被他夹得也实在快忍不住，正要退出来，却猛然被他拉住手腕扑到他身上，下身一挺动，自然也射到了他里头。

惊愕抬头，只见他挑挑眉毛，似乎没觉得有什么大不了；我登时情动难耐，低头亲他的大腿、腰腹、他的浑身上下，他痒得笑起来：“你发什么神经？”

我四肢并用缠在他身上，又亲他脖子的痣，悄悄在他耳边说：“你喜欢花儿，你也喜欢我。”


	23. 成

结果第二天旷工的旷工，逃课的逃课，谁也没能早起。我睁眼时，瓦连京正躺在床上望着天花板抽烟，见我醒了，偏头就是一口烟，喷在我脸上；我霎时头脑发冲，把他按在床上搞得射了两次才算醒活过来。完事后已经是中午了，床上地下全是纸巾，瓦连京一丝不挂地趴着，阳光已非常浓烈，将他照得金晃晃、汗津津。我枕在他腰上，一遍遍来回抚摩他的屁股、大腿，线条在手心起伏；他大腿很长，一趟要摸许久，侧边微微凹陷，那时肌肉与骨骼的分离处。他痒了，抬脚跟打我，我翻身一滚，从他腰滚到背，睡在他肩胛骨上，侧耳听他的身体。

就这么闹到下午，我们俩饿得肚皮直响才想起来吃饭。瓦连京说家里只有速冻饺子，要吃饭得开车出门，可我只想与他窝在一块儿，哪儿也不想去，于是提议点外卖。他家住得离闹市远，寥寥几家外卖在配送范围内，其中一家中国菜，“王妈热卤”，我一看那几个汉字就挪不动眼，最后点了堆猪耳朵猪鼻拱之类。送到之后，瓦连京揭开盖子，露出探究的目光：“这都什么玩意儿？”

“这是耳朵，这是鼻子，那个是肠子，”我说得磕磕绊绊，见他一脸不可置信，塞了个卤肉饭到他手里，“吃这个，我最喜欢了！”

他眯着眼睛，捏着筷子左戳右戳：“这又分的哪块尸？”不等我回答，他便十分壮烈地吞了一大块，嚼着嚼着不说话了，没过一会儿就见了底。我心里很高兴，像是被他肯定了一样，喜滋滋道：“我说了嘛，我最喜欢的。”

他不说好，也不说不好，只慢吞吞问：“这个怎么做的？”

我想也没想，张着嘴叽里呱啦一顿胡说，瓦连京打断道：“你会做吗？”

这可让我哑了炮，颇有些尴尬，为了挽回些面子，我呼啦啦搜了一堆教程给他，没指望他看，只想证明刚刚也没有那么胡说。

吃完饭差不多就两三点了，瓦连京执意想出门逛逛，然而我昨天淋湿的衣服被他收到洗衣机里去绞了，他只得先给我找了件黑毛衣穿。套上脖子时我感觉不大对劲，一照镜子果然是件女式毛衣，袖子短了一截，还是收腰的，勒得怪紧；瓦连京竟然还笑出声，出言相讽：“个子不高，手还挺长。”气得我又想亲他两口。

可是他的衣服我穿着又实在太大，叫人看见挺不好意思的，最后他翻箱倒柜找出件十四岁时的毛衣，正面一只大熊，笑得憨厚可掬。我一想到十四岁的瓦连京也有顶着这个大熊到处走的时候就给笑得不行，瓦连京一把扔给我嚷嚷：“老子一次也没穿过。你爱穿不穿，就你事情多，冻死你算了！”

“没有，没有，”我往头上套着，“小熊多可爱啊，我最喜欢小熊了。你也喜欢是不是？哎呀，又打人。”

他头也不回大步向外走去，我追上去贫他：“你咋这么爱打人？练拳击的都这样啊？”

他坐上驾驶座，瞥过来：“你听谁说的？”

“塔季杨娜说的。”我没来得及穿外套，坐在副驾驶冻得呼呼吹气，“啧啧，怪不得手臂好看呢，总不会是修车修出来的。”

他笑了一声，说：“你还关注我手臂好不好看？”

你哪个地方我没关注过？我默默想着，可这话说出来太痴，我不愿让他心生怪异，只耸耸肩，意为都是奉承话罢了。

“现在也练吗？”我问。

他摇头：“早不练了。”

“怎么不练了？”

他沉默半晌后，说：“当时小，不懂事，觉得打拳没什么前途。”

直觉让我不要再问下去， 然而本着了解他的目的，越问谜团却越大，按理说以体育作为职业生涯的俄罗斯人不在少数，不论以后是进国家队还是当教练，远远谈不上没前途，都是体力活，再怎么也比蓝领轻松些。我想这期间肯定发生了什么事，以我现在的角色，怕是没有资格问的。

瓦连京没有再说话，气氛有些凝滞。我闷得慌，问他可不可以连蓝牙，接上手机之后，连放几首最爱的歌，看他脸上没什么表情，我有点泄气，问：“你平时爱听啥？”

“随便听听。听得杂。”他含糊答道。

我于是心知肚明，他多半不会在音乐上跟我有话题。纵使早有预料，我还是有些不甘心，后来想起来，大概是因为当时太喜欢他，不相信也不允许他与我毫无共同点的事实，依旧一个劲地给他介绍我的宝藏乐队：“这个是duran duran，这个是the cure，都是我最喜欢的后朋乐队……你要是听rap的话，俄国地下rap我也听过一点PHARAOH……”

我突然停下来，说：“我是不是有点烦？”

“没，挺好的，”他否认道，跟着节拍敲方向盘，“我挺喜欢刚刚那个，再放一遍呢。”

“啊，是duran duran！”我欣喜地倒回去，“Hungry like the wolf，do dododo, I’m on the hunt, I'm after you！”

他开始跟着哼起来，我想此刻若有人看进车里，只会看见我虽手舞足蹈，眼睛却一眨不眨地盯着瓦连京，因为他的任何一个细微的表情变化都会使我停止这一切，然而让我感激又惊异的是，他没有显露一丝勉强的神色，甚至催促我再放几首别的。我手忙脚乱地放歌，心脏卜卜直跳，有些害怕。我感到我的情感开始不受控制。

瓦连京开车去超市买了点东西，又带我绕城转了圈观光，回去的时候天已快黑了，他看了看我的脚，说消肿了，没有什么大碍；衣服也洗好烘干了。他坐在沙发上瞅我，是时候回莫斯科了。

我假装看看手机：“六点过，我最好现在就出发，赶在午夜前到家。”

瓦连京瞥了眼窗外：“这时候有点堵车。”

我们谁也没说话。

下一秒我们的目光陡然撞在一起，我起身大步迈向他，而他微微勾着一边嘴角，像是有所预料。他被我扑倒在沙发上，舌尖划过我的嘴唇、牙齿与上颚，又软又痒；我急躁地脱去他的衣服，咬着他脖子，上头还有早晨我留下的红印子，已经泛青；另一手扯开他皮带，握住他那家伙律动几下，随即又顺下去，直直摸他那处穴眼。

这一场做得大汗淋漓，他那处虽还有些肿，却一直叫我顶快一点，我便打桩一般动起来，沙发咯吱咯吱响个不停；低头看去，只见瓦连京痛得吸气，口里还在催我，好像痛能给他带来快感似的。直到最后他突然抓住我的手，呃得叫出声，我才终于泄出来，趴在他胸膛上喘气。我突然间非常伤感，我并不知道这会不会是我俩的最后一场，或者最后一面。

“瓦连京，”我说。

“嗯？”他发出气息不稳的鼻音。

“咱俩还成吗？”

不等他回答，一阵急促的铃声倏忽炸了我一耳朵，手忙脚乱接了电话， 是军哥打来的，劈头就是一顿骂，质问我为什么今天没去上课，错过了考试云云。我只好低着嗓子告诉他我发高烧了，在家昏睡了一整天，明天会去申请补考，这才使他稍微气消。

我打完电话，瓦连京正半躺在沙发上抽烟，垂着目光静静打量我。我冲他挤眉弄眼一番，意为学校的烦人事太多；他却突然抬手揉了揉我的头，极为缓慢，极为温柔。

“你书读得好好的，来惹我干什么。”他说。

我不懂这话的意思，只觉得被他摸了头，心里十分惊喜，一个劲往他怀里拱，想叫他再摸摸；可是他的烟此时燃尽，瓦连京挪开了放在我头上的手，两指一摁，将那支烟掐灭了。


	24. 特殊

后来我回到莫斯科，整整一周都像飘在空中，不想起瓦连京的时候还好，一旦脑子里冒出这个名字，那一天都会头重脚轻，魂不守舍。我本来不想表现得太过热切，第三天的时候实在忍不住，给他发了信息，出乎意料的是他即刻就回复了，只是后来问了“你那儿还痛吗”后，他再没有回复。我琢磨半天，这句话也没问错，难不成他是觉得冒犯了？于是尝试转换话题，却也没得到任何信息。我有些丧气，但又毫无办法，只能这么失魂落魄过着日子，翻看寥寥几条短信，试图从他简短的几个字中读出些情绪，以此寻求慰藉。

后来我想明白，他这人本来就不爱用手机社媒，而我对他来说至多不过一夜情，实在没有联系的必要；这么想着倒也安生不少——等他有需求了，自然再会来找。

没过几天，安德烈闲着无聊来找我，坐在学校的咖啡厅看我赶作业，叼着根吸管跟我讲这几天他干了什么，又去酒吧猎了多少次艳。我作业马上死期，头也不抬地说：“你别老骗人小姑娘了。”

“我哪儿骗她们了？是她们自愿的。”他嚷道，“再说，我也没骗小姑娘。”

我键盘敲得热火朝天，过了好一会儿才突然反应过来，猛地看向他：“——没骗小姑娘？”

他咬着舌头咧着嘴，挺洋洋自得。自从上次发现我对瓦连京的心思，安德烈便再不遮掩自己这一属性，上街瞅男人时都大方许多。我咂嘴道：“啧啧。在哪儿啊？你之前给我说的那家酒吧？”

“是啊，就那家。”他说。

“瓦连京说那儿不是老出事？”我继续敲字，“你换个没那么乱的。”

“我也不知道别的地方了啊。对了，”他说，忽然双肘撑上桌子，“这周四出来玩吗？”

“出不来，下周得考试——”

“大哥要回莫斯科来，一起玩玩呗。”

我停下手中的事，重复道：“瓦连京要来莫斯科？”随后又莫名补充问：“他发短信给你？”

“是啊，有时候打的电话。”他说，“你来不来？”

我被刺痛了一下，再次敲起键盘，半晌后才闷闷道：“我要考试。”

安德烈没待一会儿就走了，我交完作业准备回家，发现外头又下雨了，今天正好又没开车，霎时烦躁得要命；蹲在门口连抽三支烟，才深吸一口气戴上外套帽子冲进雨里，等冲到楼下时，我冷得嘴唇发抖，浑身湿透，迅速回家洗了个热水澡。

结果这次不走运，还是病了。半夜发烧到39度，爬起来吃了退烧药，想着早上再去医院，然而六点钟被冷醒，四肢无力，一量体温又烧起来，迫不得已才给军哥打电话。军哥一接电话就开始骂我，等到针打完烧都退了还在骂，说的无非是我这段时间学习很不用功，成绩一落千丈，要我把心放到学习上，这样怎么对得起我妈妈，要坚持理想之类。

我有气无力躺在后座：“军哥，我都到这儿来了，还能有什么理想啊。”

他斜着眼看过来，说：“怎么，你还看不起莫大了？”

“你又不是不知道我的情况。”我说，“我这个岁数了，从大一开始读，还重新学门语言，专业是个什么国际关系，有什么用？出来干嘛？当外交官啊？——都知道我是进来混日子的嘛。”

“混什么日子，你不要这么说。莫大国际关系很强的，多少人想进还进不了呢。”他严肃地说，随即又叹气道，“我知道你想去美国，嫌这边太冷了，不喜欢俄罗斯；但是既然当初选择了，就代表是最优的一条路，况且又不是什么穷途末路。岁数怎么了？你才二十出头，不读书还能干什么？你脑子聪明，能力也很强，专业也厉害，路已经铺得好好的，怎么不继续走呢？……”

他后面说什么我已经不记得了，因为我实在昏得厉害，沉沉欲睡；失去意识之前我还是很想反驳，我其实没那么怕冷，也没不喜欢俄罗斯，更不是不想读书，我只是没有什么继续下去的理由，没有奔头；我常常想，在这样的状态里，就算明天让我死了我也毫无怨言——当然，我并不会真的死去，因为我同样也没有要死的理由。

这些乱七八糟的想法让我做了很多不轻巧的梦，在家昏睡了近两天，军哥帮我请了假，叫我先好好养病，完了再跟我好好谈话。原打算这一周我就睡过去，醒的时候复习复习，等下周考完试再来调整状态，不能像之前那样混乱了。然而在周三的早上，我被手机铃炸醒，拿起电话十分没好气：“喂？！”

“Allo？”那头说。

我沉默了两秒，忽然翻身坐起来：“Allo? ”

“是伊万？”那边风声很大，像在外头，“我是瓦连京。”

“哎哎是，我是伊万。”我一下手足无措，口齿不清，“啊，瓦连京，你好你好。出什么事了吗？”

他那头呼呼吹风，我听不清楚他讲话，走到窗边：“你说什么？没听清刚刚。”

“我说，你家单元楼密码多少，我在你家楼下。”

我狐疑地推开窗，往下一瞥——那中央正站着一个人，没戴帽子也没戴围巾，正抬头望着。

什么？什么？我这下当真慌了神，抓起衣服就往头上套，口里急忙道：“你等等，我下来接你——”

然后赶紧丢了手机，把床给理了遍，又漱口洗脸，抓了两把头发就下去了。他显然是刚从车里下来，没穿厚外套，我颇不好意思领他进了门：“家里有点乱，你随便坐。”

“喝点什么？”我站在餐厅开始忙活，一边与他说话，“我听安德烈说你周四会来，结果今天就到了哈？”

他坐在沙发上翘起腿：“休两天假，过来找工。”后又道：“水就好。”

我给他端了杯水，坐下来：“那这几天一直呆在莫斯科？”得了他点头后，我又顺势问：“有住的地方吗？”

他说有的，公寓还没到期。我点头表示明白。此后便不知道说什么，一时竟然无话。

瓦连京垂着眼睛，吸了吸鼻子，终于开口道：“伊万，”

“嗯？”我立刻侧耳。

“我是来问你的，”他看起来很不自在，一个劲抖腿，“你有健康证明没？什么都好，抽血的单子也行。”

我一下愣住：“健康——”随即哑了声，挤出个笑容：“有，你现在要看？”

他垂着眼睛局促地点头，我便取来给他看，他一项项地看得很仔细，我在一旁故作轻松的样子：“我没有病，你放心。不然也不会不带套了，没那么不负责。”

他把报告还给我，简短地道了谢，我看见他明显如释重负的样子感到心里缠作一团，但又自觉无任何立场感到不快。瓦连京喝了口水后就站起来，道歉说今天打扰了，他本该提早跟我说的，道别时又说明天见。

我想起明天是周四，正是我推辞了的安德烈的酒局。我在窗台看着他走出单元门，步伐轻快，鬈发伏动；我想他肯定没有发现我这时还生着病，也不清楚我下周有重要的考试，更不知道我这一周想他想得来丢魂失魄——毕竟我对他来说什么都不是。我根本不是特殊的那一个。


	25. 烂摊子

周四早上我咳嗽好了些，安德烈又来约我晚上去酒吧，我犹豫半天，最终还是答应了，只警告他说：“吃了药，不陪酒；有考试，九点回。”

他立即不干：“九点哪儿行，九点人还没到齐！”扯了半天，他才终于同意放我午夜前回家。

“老实说，”他鬼鬼祟祟眨眼睛，“你还是念着大哥，是不是？”

我心里烦，斜他一眼没说话。他倒更来劲了，歪在靠背上翘椅子：“昨天哥找我要你地址干什么？”

“要我地址？你给了？”我就猜到是他，一声不响的，也不提前给我通报一声。

“怎么，没来找你啊？”他还有点失望，椅子腿嘭地落下来，凑上来悄声问，“——你们到底有点什么没？大哥昨天要你地址好急，吓我一跳，我还以为你们就见过那一面呢。”

我想，你大哥早跟我搅和到床上去了。

“没来找我，”我不想多说，赶他走，“不说了不说了，我要读书了。晚上怎么走？我开车来接你？行，那你自己过去，我懒得再绕一圈了。”

等到了晚上十点左右，我复习得头晕眼花，安德烈一众人已经催了四五个电话了，连忙换了衣服往酒吧赶去。到了之后安德烈带我进去，一圈招呼打完，唯不见瓦连京，我忍不住嗤笑一声，也不知在笑谁。

安德烈递过来瓶酒，我摇头挡了回去，他举到自己嘴边喝了一口，说：“刚刚大哥还在的，九点半的时候走了，所以我才一个劲给你打电话叫你快点呢。”又嘀咕：“也不知道是有什么事，早约好喝酒的，没坐一会儿就要走。这几天他都奇怪得很，老是匆匆忙忙的。”

我听完很不是滋味，这怎么看起来都像是在躲我，可是若是要躲我，他昨天为什么又要说“明天见”？我讽刺地想到，我此刻之所以坐在这个地方，正是因为他这句明天见；然而我没料到的是，他这句明天见，竟是一句谎话，一句客套话。我被他耍了。

“兴许是有事。”我答道，转头就与他们玩起牌。他们玩牌输了的喝酒，我便在一旁起哄说笑，与平时并无二致，就这么一直过了两小时，我看看表，对安德烈说：“差不多了，我得走了。”

安德烈正兴奋地嚷嚷，与另外几个小青年哄闹，见我要走，哗地站起来将手里的牌都扔在桌上：“不来了！我送伊万去！”那几个立刻不干，要逮他回去，恰在此时，他的手机响了，那几个小青年便趁机过来拉拉扯扯，安德烈将手机扔给我：“替我接接！”

我啪一下接住，定睛一看，又递了回去：“恐怕只能你接。”他没听见，只顾着大闹，于是我提高了声调：“你大哥打来的。”

他这才腾只手出来接了，说了两句突然摆脱开那些小青年，疾步走到一边，我眉间一跳，见他神色越来越严肃，口里还十分恭敬地答应：“是，好的，没问题。给您添麻烦了。”

“怎么回事？”我见他挂了电话，凑上去问。

他已完全醒了酒，眉头紧蹙：“伊万，可能要借你车用用了。”随即拉着我就往外走，一连串道：“大哥喝多了闹事，把人家店砸了，砸完了躺在地上怎么也推不走。那老板认识我，叫我赶紧把人带走，省得一会儿把客人伤了。这会儿借你车不要紧吧？你要是有要紧事，我就打个车去。”

“不要紧不要紧，”我听完就急了，一屁股坐进车里发动引擎，“他在哪儿喝酒？”

那正是瓦连京第一次带我去吃午饭的地方。我们到的时候，店里已经没什么客人了，老板站在门口望，看我们到了立即迎上来，安德烈跑上台阶，问：“人呢？”

老板退了几步，朝里努嘴。我转眼一看，满地的玻璃碎片，酒液淌在地上，远处滚着几个玻璃瓶子；瓦连京蜷在地上，露出脖颈和一段腰，整个人颓靡不堪。

“刚刚起来吐了一次了，”老板抱着手臂说，“来的时候就醉了，又叫了几瓶，后来跟个客人起了口角，起来把桌子掀了。”

安德烈一直跟老板说对不住，表示会进行赔偿，老板摆手，说等他醒了再谈这码事。我蹲下身去，一股浓烈的酒气扑面而来， 他身上的衣服都被酒给浸湿了；我试图扛起他一只手臂，可他已完全没有意识，根本没法搬动，安德烈连忙蹲下来扛另一边，瓦连京看着人瘦，却也是实打实的一米九个子，扛得我俩十分费力。好不容易给他塞进车里，安德烈气喘吁吁往副驾驶一坐：“走吧，幸好钥匙还在身上没丢，回他家吧。”

等到了瓦连京的公寓，他家没有电梯，虽然楼层矮，但如何把他搞上楼又成了难题；最后是我背着他走在前头，安德烈托着他的腿，这样一步步走上去。等终于把他放到床上，我俩已累了个半死，还不等歇两口，安德烈的手机又响起来，原来是那群小青年喝多了，跟酒吧里别的人打起架来了。

“都什么破事！”安德烈咒骂一声，一跃而起，“咋不在一个地方打呢？省得老子跑两趟，今晚上光给他们收烂摊子了！”

我觉得有些好笑，心道一晚上打两场架对俄国人来说也不是什么稀奇事，便让他赶紧去看看。安德烈十分抱歉：“我先去看看，大哥这儿应该没什么事了，每次喝醉睡着了基本就不惹事了。你也赶紧回家了，耽搁你这么长时间。”

安德烈走了后，我把瓦连京的湿衣服扒下来放在暖气片上，又去卫生间挑了根干净毛巾给他稍微擦了身体，忙活得差不多了，正准备走，却听他翻了个身，口里嘟嘟囔囔。我听不明白，踌躇了两下，还是蹲下准备给他写个纸条放在床头，叫他醒了给安德烈打个电话。

写着写着，笔尾突然被按住，我一惊，抬头却见他虚着眼睛看我，看得我心里发虚，说：“你醒了？你醒了我就不写了。你明天记得给安德烈打个电话，东西那些都没丢，我给你放客厅了。我这就走——”

他忽然来拉我袖子，身子往里挪了挪，看看我，又看看枕头；我愣在原地，磕绊道：“我得走——”

他使了劲，我一下子扑倒在他身旁；他力气很大，两只手臂从后头围上来，将我紧紧抱住，我霎时口干舌燥，想要挣脱他，却被他不满的喉音打断，引来一句骤然的：“——伊万。”这声伊万一出，我浑身都僵了，只能安静下来。他低低呼了一口气，额头靠在我的背上，闷声闷气道：“……难受。”

我睁着眼，后背滚烫，心如擂鼓，只能数着心跳捱时间，想等他消停了、睡了，再悄悄溜走；然而我等了又等，等了又等，他的手臂都不见松，依旧把我箍在怀里。我想着次次与他亲密，都是他醉酒的时候，也正因为如此，我才根本分不清楚他到底是真是假，有情还是无意，我只知道，我与他躺在一起，难熬又难过，被扎了孔的心却希望这一刻永远、永远地持续下去。


	26. 没有别人

第26章 没有别人  
我是被一股香味给唤醒的。

费力睁开眼，我头痛欲裂，撑在床上缓了好半天，才发觉有些不对劲，猛地反手一摸，旁边的床铺果然空了。门是开着的，锅碗碰撞、冒油嗞嗞的声音清晰地传进来，香味闻得人鼻子发痒。我抬手想去摸手机看看几点了，找了一圈才想起昨晚放到客厅了。正懊悔不已，突然一声咳嗽响在门口，吓了我一跳，接着是一阵脚步声，搞得我紧张万分，抱着被子想要不要再躺倒，瓦连京却陡然从门框冒出来，端着盘子晃过去，无意抬眼一瞥，恰与我的目光相撞。

我霎时感到脸热，意识到我无法解释为何要赖在他这儿一晚，于是两三下爬起来，跌跌撞撞往客厅冲去。瓦连京诧异道：“你走哪儿去？”

我回头一看，他穿着件露膀背心站在餐桌前，桌上腾腾冒着热气，摆着两个盘子。我人不清醒，见了此情此景更加发懵，说不出话；他等得不耐烦了，催促道：“愣着做啥？过来吃饭。”

他口气坚决、不容反抗，我不由自主地踱过去，途中瞧了他好几眼，才迟疑地坐下，刚坐没两秒，又给烫了屁股似的腾地站起来。

“干嘛啊？”瓦连京被我唬了一跳，皱着眉头不忿道。

我局促道：“那个，你这儿有牙刷吗，我还，还没洗漱。”

于是他领我到卫生间，给我指了洗漱台，新牙刷和毛巾都整整齐齐堆在台上；等新毛巾透了水挨在脸上发出特有的气味，我才后知后觉，生出点怪异之感——之前一起过夜后的第天匆忙又狼狈，哪儿像现在这样，新牙刷新毛巾，还有热乎早饭吃。天晓得我多少年没吃过早饭了，早饭这事从来只有我妈逼着我吃，我自己不是没时间吃就是懒得吃，而像今天这样久违的起来就有早饭吃的日子，不知为何叫我生出些惶恐的亲切感，像被一把塞进了别人的生活，塞进了别人的私人领地。尤其这别人，还不是别人。

我洗漱完清醒了许多，坐在桌子前，盘子里摆着煎蛋跟香肠，蛋没有煎实，淌了些汁，我脑子里突然蹦出不知哪个油管博主说的“419之后对方要是走心通常煎蛋做早餐，没走心就只配吃面包片”，当时我还嗤为小年轻们莫名堂的歪理，现在虽然也不见得多相信，心里却还是止不住乐，顺便扫了眼他家厨房，看看有没有面包片。

我吃得慢条斯理，又切又磨，搞得蛋汁流了一盘子，瓦连京倒是刀叉并夹，戳着那蛋埋头一口吞进喉咙，再拿方巾随意擦擦下巴，早饭便算吃完了。他吃完了也不动，坐在那里抽烟，我老觉得他在盯着我，因此更不敢抬眼，只老老实实慢慢吞吞地吃。吃着吃着，瓦连京忽然出声：

“你周末有什么事没？”

“啊？”我抬起头，下意识道，“没有。”

然后他就不说话了，我正打算接上说其实我得复习考试，他又开口道：“那去滑雪，怎么样？”

他说得很没有底气，带有踌躇、忐忑与商量，与平日大不一样。我停下手中动作，迟疑两秒，问：“跟谁？”

“……跟我，”他没料到这个回答，愣了片刻，随即嚷起来，“不然你——”

“只跟你？”

“当然只跟我！”他勃然大怒，身子碰到桌角，刀叉盘子响得哗啦，“你还想叫谁？安德烈？”

“安德烈？不，我哪想叫别人，”我高兴地发癫，什么考试、咳嗽全都抛到九霄云外，“我巴不得只跟你！”后来还神经质地一直问：“就咱们俩？没有别人？”

“没有别人。”他说。说得又很没底气，又垂着眼，又悄悄搓他的食指。

谁也不知道这几个字对我分量有多重。像被注入了什么东西，我站起来，朝他迈了不过短短三步，却撞倒了椅子，绊在了地上；他扶了我一把，我攀着他的手臂抬起头来，瞧见他一边嘴角忍不住扬起，笑纹浅显，像在隐秘地笑。我忽然感到很踏实。

“亲我，”我命令道，“不亲就不去了。”

他立刻将眉毛高高抬起，露出那副不服气的表情。我料想他不会照做，便拖着他手臂使劲往下拉，想再与他缠一会儿。谁知他十分轻易地就给拉下来，整个扑入我怀，一米九的个子，压得人险些没撑住；然而也不必等我撑稳了，瓦连京埋头就挨上我的嘴唇，舌尖挑进来，牙齿含住我的下唇又咬又扯；我光能瞧见他浓重的棕色睫毛，于是一手攀上他的后颈，一手搂他的腰，彻底将他拉得贴在我身上。餐厅地方着实不大，我与瓦连京滚来滚去，错乱之中将那椅子踢得东倒西歪，椅子腿划着地面发出刺耳的声音，他环着我的脖子从一头滚到另一头，撞到了墙上才停下来。

我俩躺在地上歇气，我枕在他手臂，上气不接下气，道：“你家，地盘儿，不够、不够大啊。”

他听后竟大笑了一声，手肘一抬将我卷过去，倒像是被他给抱在怀里。“那换个大点儿的？”他突然收了笑，放轻了声音说。

我凑上去吻他下巴，吻他喉咙，说话都来不及：“随你喜欢，随你喜欢。”后来又抱着他一个劲笑：“你们那句话怎么说来着？Yellow开头那个？Yellow Blue Bus，是这个吧？Yellow Blue Bus, Yellow Blue Bus, Yellow Blue Bus, Yellow Blue Bus……”

“说一遍就行了。”

“我不！Yellow Blue Bus，yellow blue bus！”

我狂叫了一遍又一遍，后来几乎是抱着他抽搐，泪水夺眶而出，不敢相信幸福竟然如此使人癫狂；而瓦连京则一直亲吻我的额头、我的头发，像任何一个俄国文学中的俄国人一样。


	27. 玩游戏

周六一早天还没亮，瓦连京就到了我家楼下候着，炸电话一个劲催我快点。彼时我才睁眼，正在床上赖着，吓了一跳，赶紧赶慢地塞了包行李，一上车果不其然挨了他一顿臭骂。

“我最恨等人。”他声音低沉，神情严肃，下一秒就要把我扔出去似的。这要是在昨天以前，我定然诚惶诚恐、臊眉耷眼，可今日已不同往昔，我明显察觉到瓦连京现在显露的情绪越来越多，与我头一次见到他时岿然不动的样子截然不同。我盯着他下垮的嘴角，蓦地凑上去亲了一口，耍赖道：“不要凶我嘛，”他果然错愕地看过来，而我趁机飞快地再吻一次，贴着他耳朵吹气，低声念：“……瓦利亚。”

这几个字一出，瓦连京一声未吭，默默展平眉头，眼睛不自然地多眨了两下。我精神立刻为之一振——倒没想到，做什么都面不改色的瓦连京竟吃这一套濡湿讨饶的把戏，稀奇之余又觉得他可爱，想他一个浪迹花丛的老手也会因被叫了爱称而说不出话，心中不免得意又好笑。

瓦连京非说路上堵，一定要八点钟之前出城，结果走了一半还是堵路上了，直到九点钟天亮才挨到休息站。瓦连京下车加油，我在加油站瞎逛，不一会儿捧了两支冰淇淋回来。瓦连京一见就骂：“这个天吃什么冰淇淋！空调开太足热着你了？”

我一边将另一支伸过去，一边舔得牙齿冰凉，不亦乐乎：“我觉得你们这儿冰淇淋特别好吃，奶味足。”

瓦连京嫌弃地接过来看了一眼，又退还给我：“我不吃有巧克力的。”

最后两支冰淇淋只好全进了我肚子。路上没什么好看的，白雪看得人刺眼，瓦连京话也不多，车里有很长一段时间的沉默，只有转向灯响起时的咯嗒声。他瞥过来，叫我睡一会儿；明明困得要死，可我并不愿意睡，一直瞪着眼，我想大概因为这是头一次我跟他有长达两个小时的私密空间，既不用脱了衣服办事，没有旁人打扰，即便无话可说，也是完完全全属于我们两个人的。

周六出行的人比预估的更多，等我们到了度假村收拾妥当后已经是下午，再吃顿饭太阳就要下山了。瓦连京在这里存有滑雪设备，像是经常来，我这时才察觉到他好像并不如我之前所想那样三点一线，只知道去酒吧坐着喝酒；他毕竟是个本地人，在这里长大生活，玩乐的手段怎么都不会少。

他从前台领了钥匙：“再过两个小时就天黑了，前台的老兄说这会儿场子都是人，明天一早再去算了。”我自然并无异议，瓦连京连跨几级楼梯，看起来心情很好：“这次的房间是我叫老板给留的最好的，”他像是突然想起了什么，转过来问，“你之前来过这里吗？”

我摇头。瓦连京微微一笑，带着些说不清道不明的狡黠：“那正好，晚上带你玩个游戏。”

彼时我并未多想，甩手掌柜一般跟着他吃吃喝喝，兴高采烈；等天黑后窝在房间看电视，这里的房间都是修在山坡上的木屋，后门一开就能踩在雪上，俯瞰山谷风景，其实也没什么好望的，至多几点光亮，全是底下滑雪场的灯，但我霎时就明白了瓦连京所说的最好的房间是什么意思，从这个房间望出去，望不见别的木屋，好像整个落雪的山谷，只剩我们这一间似的。

晚间我犯困得厉害，看电视看得一头栽在床上起不来，瓦连京把我摇醒叫我去洗澡，我困得睁不开眼睛：“明天早上起来洗。”说完又陷进梦里。

谁知还不等我续上梦，忽感喉头一紧，随即整个人腾空——他竟提着我领子拖下床，要往浴室去。

“你，你你放手，”我卡得翻白眼，脸红脖子粗，“我自己走！”

我几乎是给扔进浴缸，衣服也几下被他扒掉，我见他如此心急火燎，想起他今天说要“玩游戏”，忽然福至心灵，拉住他嘿嘿一笑：“怎么，今天这样急？”手则慢慢滑进他裤子后腰，刚伸进去揉了几下，我蓦地顿住，心中大骂，狠狠掐了把他屁股，咬牙切齿道：“……急得内裤都不穿了？”

瓦连京冷哼一声，从旁舀一大瓢水往我身上泼来，我立刻烫得龇牙咧嘴，吱哇乱叫：“我草好烫——开水啊？！”

瓦连京来了劲，边泼边哂笑道：“洗热乎些，一会儿玩游戏别冷着了。”

两分钟过后我才明白他这话什么意思。

这个澡洗得皮开肉绽，我裹着浴袍走出来，瓦连京打开了房间里的后门，屋外零下十几度，朔风立马就卷进来。我刚想叫他把门关上，却见他开始一件一件地脱衣服，于是闭了嘴，站在一边看他脱；他的身体我无论看多少遍依然会心生震撼，皮肉雪白饱满，贴着骨骼生长，乳头色浅，胸膛中间一条凹陷直延腰腹；臀部小而圆，侧方因用力而凹陷出阴影，大腿颀长有力，布着稀疏金色毛发。

我看痴了，盯着他脚背上的筋脉目不转睛，直到他一个响指，我才回过神。

“来啊，”瓦连京挑逗地一抬眉毛，往后退了几步，屈下膝盖。我不知道他要做什么，傻愣愣地看，只见他突然迈开双腿，一个健步，飞似的从后门直冲了出去，转眼就消失在暗沉的暮霭里。

我目瞪口呆，全然懵了，裹着浴袍咚咚地跑过去，扫了一圈找不到人，心里陡然慌了，大喊：“——瓦连京？瓦连京！”然而雪谷空旷，风声簌簌，我的声音也很快被卷走。

隔了许久我才听到一阵细小的笑声，连忙打着光顺着声音找，这才看见他仰面躺在一棵树下，身上盖满了雪，皮肤几缕红痕，像是被雪冻的。我又急又好笑，风吹得我声音发颤：“你干什么你？快点上来！”

他翻身手脚并用一骨碌爬上来，抓着雪往身上搓，边搓边嘶嘶叫，还想往我领子里放。我歪脖一闪，扭头就跑，谁料被他一把钳住，冰得我一抖，极力要躲；瓦连京见我这样怕冷，更来劲了，成心来贴我，将我挤到角落，胸膛还挂着融化的雪水，透着寒气；他死死抱住我，笑得极为放纵，我们的胸腔几乎共振；我抬起头来，他下巴上的雪水恰恰落下来，滴在我的鼻子上，我情不自禁地顺着雪水舔他的下颚，两手环住他冰凉的腰，雕塑一般坚实。瓦连京低头吻我，嘴唇湿凉，口腔却一如既往的温暖绵软。我感到他抵着我的下身已有了反应，忍不住笑了，抓了把他的屁股肉，咬他耳朵：“故意的？”


	28. 好宝贝

水声哗哗，浴室热得像个桑拿房，水蒸气直往鼻孔里钻；瓦连京一掌拍到墙上，似要抓握什么东西，指节摁得发白；他喘息一声，整个小腿垂在浴缸外，我稍一动作，水就浪到外边去。垂目望下，他全身除了脖颈挨在浴缸沿上，无一处受力——哦，还有一处——想到这里，我狠狠一顶，他便一下撞在墙上，眼睑轻颤，低呼出声，不知是因为痛苦还是舒坦。

我捞着他腰坐起来，他没法受力，浑身水淋淋，只能抱着我脖子，挂在身上。瓦连京的腿搭在浴缸上，岔得极开，试图减轻一些痛感，然而在我眼里却是一副浪样——若说他赤条条跳雪的时候尚有矫健之感，此时则全然不同，那些奔跑起来十分惹眼的大腿肌肉，正发着力，挤得我满头大汗，脑子发麻。每抽插一次，水便灌进去一点，又软又热，像是在泡在温泉里，搞得我快疯掉。他将我的头使劲抱在胸前，下巴蹭在我额头上，口里急促喘气；我早发现了，瓦连京这人清醒时做爱总不爱叫，只抽气，还老嫌痛；醉了时倒喜欢哼哼唧唧，哑着嗓子在我耳边叫唤不停，惹人疼得紧。

“你笑什么？”他察觉到我走神，故意动动身子。

我被他这一使劲夹得差点射出来，赶紧托着他屁股捏揉掐摸一番，又啪一掌打上去，溅起许多水花。“我笑你爱面子，只在喝醉的时候出声。”我抱着他腰说。

瓦连京反驳：“不可能，清醒喝醉我都一个样。”

“才不是。你喝醉了可爱得多。叫得像个婊子。”

“婊子？”他似觉新鲜，嗤笑起来，笑得下身一阵抖动，随即又抱紧我脖子，捏着嗓子：“——嗯啊，是不是这样叫的？嗯啊——”

他果真放荡地叫起来，与此同时还一个劲摆腰起伏，大胆又恣肆，看起来娴熟得不行。水面随之一同摆动，激烈而迅速，浴室内传来各种声音的回响，水流、碰撞，以及他的浪叫。

“我是不是你第一个男人？”我忽然没头没脑地问。

他停顿了一下，随即继续嗯嗯啊啊起来：“您瞎说些什么，小人十五岁就出来卖春，您怎么会是第一个。”

我立刻咬上他乳头，他嘶了一声，拍我脑袋。我含着他乳头模糊道：“那我不要你，给我换个干净的来。”

他收回腿，圈住我的腰：“不凑巧，店里只有我一个，您不满意，小人只好退出来了。”

说着威胁般将身子往上抬。我一把按住他不许他动，也不许他扭；他卡得难受，瞪眼瞧我，几次想站起来皆被我压住，渐渐急躁起来。

“去你的，”他骂道，拍水洒我，脸和身子因为长时间泡热水而泛起红色，“是不是第一个你自己不知道？”

我闻言笑了，伸手去摸他小兄弟，吻他肩头，前前后后都弄着，竭尽全力想叫他舒服。瓦连京有些受不住，嚷着要我慢一点，我听了这话更是没命地向上挺胯，水面啪啪溅起水花，半缸子的水都涌到了地面上。瓦连京后来被顶得不受控制，真正放声叫了起来，与之前大不相同，听起来仓皇又失措，却让我更加难以自持，恶狠狠盯着他，想着除非他开口求饶，否则我绝不会停下来。

他没能坚持太久，在水里射了，靠在我肩上歇了会儿就要起来，我拉住他，不让他走。

“我还没射呢。”我抬头可怜巴巴道，捉他手去摸我俩的交合处。他顿了一下，说：“我给你用手。”说着就要跪坐起来。

“我想射在你里边。”我侧过脸小声说。但他似乎没听到，没有回答，一手握着我那话儿律动，一手拖着我囊袋揉搓，很是温柔，没过一会儿我便仰头射了他一手。我泄出来之后非常眷恋他，将他扑到在浴缸内，趴在他胸前，膝盖一遍遍摩擦他的大腿，直到水已经变凉，我却还是不想动，歪着脖子跟他接吻。

瓦连京难得的好耐心，就这么任我趴，手掌揉着我的后颈肉，一圈又一圈，让我感觉很奇妙，不似真实；这样的亲密很难言述，无论是那些一夜情、还是跟过去的男朋友，完事后虽有温存，却都止于亲吻爱抚，没有哪一个会像瓦连京这样揉我的骨头，比爱抚更重，比亲吻更窒息，也更加刻骨镂心。

他觉得冷了，我们从浴缸里起来。浴室地面早就一片汪洋，飘着两根毛巾，瓦连京把浴缸塞子拔掉，坐在沿上说他肚子鼓了，我一按，果然硬邦邦的，略有弧度，都是刚刚操进去的水。我上下摩挲他的肚子，生出些爱惜，随口道：“……咋像怀了我娃娃似的。”

他眉头一跳，显得有些惊愕，最后在我的注视下突然恼了，丢下一句：“有病吧你！”然后大步走出了浴室。

我追上去又哄又缠，闹了大半夜，后来天快亮才迷迷糊糊睡着。早上醒来时，只觉头脑发昏，浑身又冷，难受得很。瓦连京已洗漱完毕，见我还在床上赖着，走过来催我，可我软塌得起不来，又歪在床上裹紧了被子。

瓦连京正扯我被子，扯着扯着突然停了动作。“你额头怎么这么烫？”他蹙眉道，大手摸上我额头，“你发烧了？”

我想大概是因为病没好全，昨天疯玩一天忘吃药，晚上体力又消耗太多，才这样反反复复发烧。

“我带了药，在箱子里。”我蒙在被子里瓮声瓮气，不忘补充一句，“不要紧的。”

“你早怎么不说感冒了？！”他一下急了，爬起来一边给我找温度计，一边骂骂咧咧，“还跟着玩雪玩水的！”他翻箱倒柜找不着，给客服打了电话，又开始开箱找退烧药，忙前忙后，简直坐不下来。

“你这人体质也太差了吧，怎么玩会儿雪就发烧了？”他蹲在我箱子前翻出几个盒子，“是这个不？不是？——在哪儿呢？”

“瓦连京，”我歪在床上喊他。

“什么？”他头也不回。

“别找了，”我说，“你过来。”

“我忙着给你找药，哪有功夫过来。”他回头看了一眼，口里抱怨，“你这揣的都什么药，那么多种？”

“你过来陪我躺会儿。”我张开双臂，后又加上一句，“瓦利亚。”

他这才站起身，不情愿地挪了几步，掀开被子躺进来。我闻着他身上剃须水的味道，双臂抱实他的腰，在他肩胛骨间蹭了蹭脸，忽然感到十分满足，话没过脑子就说出来：“你怎么这么好。”

他安静了片刻，轻笑一声：“我哪儿好了？”

“不知道，”我继续把脸埋在他背上，鼻子一个劲嗅他睡衣的味道，“我就觉得你好。是我的好天使，好宝贝。”

大概是这话说得过于黏糊，他没有作声，过了一会儿把我圈在他腰上的手松开，翻了个身。我抬头看他，他却按住我我后脑勺拥进怀里，不让我一直瞧着他。他胸前有水渍，是刚刚洗漱弄上去的；下巴顶在我发烧的额头，带着糙感的手掌又捏了捏我的后颈。

“睡吧。”他低声说。


	29. 我答应

因为我发烧，瓦连京说不去滑雪了。

我十分过意不去，迢迢两个小时的路程，为的就是滑雪，不去太白费他的心意，于是下午等稍微清醒了些，说什么也要拉他去场子上滑。瓦连京骂我是不是烧傻了，路都走不稳还去滑雪，骂了一路见我不为所动，又开始劝我，说下次来滑也是一样的，要是我愿意下周就可以再来。我抱着滑雪杆摇头，深一脚浅一脚踩在雪里，一定要滑。这可是我俩的第一次约会。

他没办法，追上来夺过我怀里的杆和板，拽着我的手急匆匆向坡处走，走得迅速，十分刻意；我被他很用力地牵着，不自觉开始傻笑，踩在雪上如在云端，腿一软，整个扑在他背上。“嘿嘿，不好意思，”我揉着鼻子说，见他转过身来，又补上一句，“差点把你撞倒了。”

他瞧了我一眼——他的眼神不知为何从今早开始就很温柔，与事后的温存不同，倒像是有话对我说，又欲言又止。我等他说话等了半天，却等来他粗粝掌心在我脸上摩挲几下，吓了我一跳。

“有雪。”他嘟囔着转过头。

过了好一会儿我才后知后觉意识到这是个近乎爱护的举动，一时语塞，只好悄悄去捉他的手，悄悄将指头塞进指缝。

其实我根本不怎么会滑雪，本来是打着缠瓦连京教我的主意来的，谁知后来发了烧，现下磕磕绊绊滑了几段就滑不动了，坐到旁边的石头上看他滑。瓦连京是这里常客，从高处冲下来，小石子似的一溜烟就不见了，只留下地面上的雪痕。我盯着那雪痕发呆，那痕迹很浅，踢一脚、风一吹就给盖住了，像从未有人经过一样；我忽然停止踢雪，起身占到瓦连京滑下去的位置，免得有人从这里辗过去，盖住那两条随时都会散的压痕。

瓦连京没滑一会儿就上来说不滑了，要早点走才不堵车。他开的是回莫斯科的路，回程我一直心神不安，眼见着就要到了，最终还是问出来：“你今天住莫斯科吗？”

他没立刻回答，顿了两秒后才说：“晚上开回去。”

难怪他想早些走。我叹口气：“我自己坐个车就回来了，你这么两趟，又是几个小时。”我知道他不好意思承认，定要反驳，连忙抢在他之前开口：“……你就打算一直在雅罗斯拉夫尔？”

他长呼一口气，喉结动了动，颇有些无奈说：“找不到工呀。”

“怎么会找不到工？”我忍不住嚷，实在不能理解他为什么一直这么说，“你技术能力又不差，难道非得在米哈伊尔那儿做？你该去找个正经车行，等做熟了自己出来开店也挺好啊。”

他又不说话了，过去我怕没有立场干涉他的生活才憋着不说，如今理直气壮了，便一股脑儿道：“我留意了好几个车行，正要招经验工进去带学徒，你都干好几年了，履历一递肯定没问题的，到时候升……”

“人家不会要我。”

他猝然打断道，我一下噤了声。空气突然变得很凝滞，他的语气其实并不重，却一下将我推开，几乎回到了滑雪之前的日子。我偏过头去看窗外。

“……那以后怎么办呢？”我嗫嚅道，“总不能一个在莫斯科，一个在雅罗斯拉夫尔。”

“开车就四个多小时。”他嘟囔着。

“开四个小时车多累啊。”我说完觉得有些不对，又小声补充道，“我怕你烦。我不怕。”

他听后嗤一声笑了：“那我坐火车来。”

见我没吭声，他斜了我一眼，打趣道：“不要我来？”

我深吸一口气，停顿片刻后低低说：“我天天都想你。”

他转过头来，神情微愕，但又很快转回去，故作诙谐、语调轻松：“那我天天来。”

我突然很厌烦他这种哄骗安慰的口气，哄小姑娘似的，我又不是要他哄我高兴说谎话。我不知道他怎样看我俩关系，经此次滑雪后，我唯一能肯定的是他真挺喜欢我，但也仅此而已；我并不确定他是否愿意为了我作出改变——这个念头一出我就赶紧甩了甩头，不好不好，这才几天啊，哪说得到这一层来。退一万步说，我自己愿意为他作什么改变吗？

这问题很难回答，我对他是一腔热忱，全凭本能行动，能走到这一步已不算被辜负，可要说不觉得如履薄冰肯定是假的，我虽不惮付出真情，却也很在乎得到的实意；我想我目前担心的，不过就是这一点，倒不是说要他改变什么来等价交换，哪怕他真有一点那个意思，我也能立刻赴汤蹈火了。

神想了一路，直到瓦连京停车时我才反应过来到家了。本想邀他上去坐坐，但又想到明天是周一，他得开夜路赶回雅罗斯拉夫尔，只好作罢。谁料到刚在一起就不得不分开，抬眼见他神色如常，只等我开门下车，心里更加难受，好像舍不得的只有我一个人而已。

“瓦连京，”我说。

他看过来，挑着眉毛，等我说出告别的话。

“你喜欢跟我在一块儿吗？”

他一愣，脱口道：“喜欢啊。”

“我也喜欢，”我低声道，“我喜欢得来一天见不着你就难受、心脏发痛。”

他闻言笑了，勾着一边嘴角，很有些匪气，俯身过来一把将我拥进怀里，亲了亲我的太阳穴，热气与喃喃尽往耳朵孔里钻：“……小伊万，傻伊万。”

“你考虑一下，好不好？”我趴在他肩上恳求道，“我来帮你找车行、投履历，你只管面试，好不好？”

他一直沉默地拍我的背，我的心便一直狂跳，我想他大概会拒绝我，我想他根本不愿意，我想我又搞砸了。良久，他才发出几个模糊的音节：“好，我答应。我答应你。”


	30. 30 你说呢？

结果瓦连京还是没让我插手他找工的事，每次我问起的时候他总说快好了，不声不响来了莫斯科好几趟，终于在四月初的时候找着一家车行。那车行之前是家私人车行，因员工不满老板集体罢工辞职，那老板欠了一屁股债，憋得没办法只好卖店给本市一家连锁车行，现下急招工，不管证书不证书，只看工龄长短。瓦连京去了一次后就被他们留下当高级工，还承诺以后培训考证也能一同包了。

瓦连京告诉我这个消息的时候语气平实，像在说件不值一提的小事，而我简直欣喜若狂，当即就要出发去雅罗斯拉夫尔。瓦连京吓了一跳，说，你有病啊这会儿来，想一出是一出的。

我兴奋地直在教室外头走廊跺脚，路过的人都转头来看。这下我根本没心思上课，手里一摞书往地上一放，蹲在墙边一个劲祝贺他，完了之后又不无遗憾地想到，他若是在莫斯科，我大概能马上跑到他家去拥吻他，晚上还能搞个庆功宴什么的，但此时，我只能对着手机说千篇一律的祝福语，实在没劲。

他察觉到我突然沉默，挑起话头问我在干什么，我答说还有一节课，但是已经没心思上了。瓦连京于是警告了我好几句，说早知道不告诉我云云，最后才放软声音说这周要是有时间就来看我。

我听得挺没精神的，手指抠着鞋头，没说话。他从上上周就说要来，结果忽然有事，只好作罢；面试时他倒是来了，但基本都是完事立刻走，兵荒马乱的，愣是一面也没见上，我念他压力不小，几个小时的路程，不能耽误在雅罗斯拉夫尔的上工，也没有说要非见不可，只是白高兴了不少场。现在听他这么说，下意识觉得多半又见不上，勉强笑两声，岔开了话题。

明明得获了好消息，打完电话我反而愈加烦躁，也不知是为什么，跑外头抽了半节课的烟才稍微好些，想来想去还是因为太久没谈过对象，一旦上头就来势汹汹；偏偏又是谈了两周异地，面都没见过几次，对方还是个摸不清路数的毛子。回想这段日子，什么便利店的绿光、喝醉的瓦连京、白茫茫的滑雪场，实在如临梦中，浪漫得不似真实，搞得我有些惴惴不安，害怕终有梦醒一刻，因此忙沉心告诫自己莫要过于沉溺，重心还是要放在自己的日子上。

然而我忘了，瓦连京才不会给我清醒的机会。

周五上午最后一节课完了之后，我一边收拾东西，一边跟余贝贝说话：“这个老头刚还叫我交作业，我说我没带，他说下节课要检查。他肯定以为我是你们班的，吓死我了，下次不来了。”

“你第一节课就来蹭，能不认识你吗。你蹭这边课，你专业的课咋办？”余贝贝收好了包，从座位上站起来。

“请人代签啊，”我想也不想地说，“代写代考一并请了，还给折扣。”

余贝贝一脸不可思议，说专业课请人代写，蹭来的课倒还认真写作业，你上的什么学，干脆转专业算了。我说你懂什么，请代写恰恰因为专业课重要，不重要的课才轮到我下场亲自舞两笔。

余贝贝听完我这番道理后沉默了，懒得再跟我废话，抬手挥了挥，要我动作快点。等我终于收完，转头大臂一揽：“走吧？”

却见余贝贝皱着眉头眨巴眼睛，伸着脖子瞧着门外。“走啊！”我催促般戳戳他。

“等下，你看那人，”他挣脱我，依旧一动不动地盯着门外，“是不是有点眼熟？”

“谁嘛？”我料想该是他老说好看的那个俄罗斯妹妹，心里已凑了几句打趣话，于是大喇喇顺着他目光望去。

然而这一望，我呼吸都生生停了半拍。

“是不是有点像你那熟人，啊？蒋奇莞你干嘛你——”

余贝贝的声音渐渐消失在脑后，我不知什么时候已经脚下生风，越走越快，最后小跑起来，摔进那人怀里。

瓦连京吓了一跳，低头一看才笑起来：“哎，你在这儿呢。”

我深深嗅着他身上的味道，依然是混着烟草、机油和羊绒的味道，两臂伸进他敞开的外套里圈住他的腰，若不是周围频频有人看过来，我真想一直这么抱着他。

瓦连京抓住我的手臂拉开了一些距离，我这才想起余贝贝，连忙转过去找他，他已十分识趣地站过来，端着一副样子打招呼：“Preveet！”余贝贝一正经，我不知为何就有点羞，支支吾吾互相介绍：“瓦连京，这是我的朋友，上次买防滑链还一起吃过饭。贝贝，这，这我男朋友。”

我都说的俄语，瓦连京自然也听到了，还听到我后头几个字的结巴，致使我根本不敢看他，便一个劲盯着余贝贝。余贝贝伸出手与瓦连京相握，然后说抱歉要先离开，很高兴见到他之类。提腿走开时还不忘攀着我肩头暗骂一句“草你妈啊蒋奇莞手脚太快了”，我只得嘿嘿地笑，颇有些对不起他，毕竟这事儿我谁都还没讲，前一次见到的时候还是暗恋的帅哥，再见到就是男朋友，着实对他冲击太大了，改日得回去好好请他吃顿饭赔个罪。

送走余贝贝，转回头见瓦连京嫌热把外套脱了，我这才发现瓦连京今天看起有些不一样，穿了一身黑，上头一件高领的黑羊绒毛衣，松松塞在裤腰里，那腰带还是我上次落在他家的，这么系在他髋骨上，更显肩宽腰细；脚蹬一双黑靴，比平时的底都高些，让他的小腿看起来颀长无比。

我侧身将他拉进角落，凑在他颈间亲热：“怎么跑学校来了？还穿这么好看。”

瓦连京看起来心情不错，冲我挤眉弄眼一番：“你说呢？”

“我说是因为——”想我了。我想厚脸皮地这样接道，抬头瞧他，发现两周过去，他头发长长了，几缕鬈发散在额头，乱糟糟的；眉毛还是毛茸茸，眼神却不大一样，老盯着我看，多了些赤裸裸的直视，是一种毫不避讳的渴望。我心中一动。

“我可不知道，”我勾着他腰带慢慢扯近，凑在他耳边道，“你自己说。”


	31. 怎么补给我

第31章 怎么补给我  
于是我看见他喉头一动，耳边是一声轻笑，也谈不上笑，因为全是气音，像是故意朝我耳朵吹气，又像是故意要人想起之前他床上的喘息，搞得我下腹霎时就热了，一把攥紧他的手腕，忍无可忍道：“招我在学校办你？”

本是威胁的话，谁料他胆子大得很，膝盖伸进我两腿之间向上顶了顶，似是挑衅，又似挑逗。

正是午休时间，教学楼虽没什么人，却也是个公共场合，头上顶着不少摄像头，瓦连京那一撩拨让我当即受不了，转眼就把人塞进卫生间一顿缠吻，结果越亲越是刹不住脚，双双解开裤子，看样子是免不了一场公共play了。我正庆幸包里揣了面霜，一边腾手去掏，一边去摸他穴口，然而触及之处已是湿软温热，与平常的干燥大不相同。

我霎时喉头缩紧，咬着他耳朵说：“……原来就是冲这个来的？”说罢将他翻了个身压在门上，磨了两下后便直直挺进去。瓦连京陡然叫出声，抖了下屁股，几乎快站不稳一般，两只长手哐地攀住门板上沿，塌腰翘臀，一下一下受着顶弄，裤子全堆在靴子上，腰带扣擦在地面发出响动。

“真会吊人啊瓦连京，”我趴伏在他背上，两手抓揉他的屁股，“两个星期不跟我见面，我说怎么直接找到学校里头来了，你算好的，嗯？操，好湿，水都没排干净就夹着来了？——怪不得一身黑，怕漏出来别人看见印子？”

先前他还笑得很得意，像是把我整蛊到了，后来听我说得越来越淫秽，脸上挂不住，转头开骂：“你话怎么这么多？搞快点，速战速决，被人发现你就火了。”

“谁惹我的？”我见他说得可恶，在他屁股上狠狠拍了一巴掌，响亮极了。恰在此时，有人推门进来，喧闹立刻灌入耳朵，瓦连京猝然捂住我的嘴，一手死死抓住我的手腕，不让我动作。我松开他前头的小兄弟，捞起他毛衣，顺着他脊柱往上舔；他出了汗，皮肤咸咸的，因为痒而不自然地扭动，却又不敢动作过大，只好使劲抠我手心。

等那些人终于走了，我挣脱开他的手，故意凑在他耳边道：“你还怕人发现？刚刚叫那么大声，指不定早就被人听到了——他们肯定以为是哪个荡妇骚得不行了，在卫生间就张腿搞起来了，结果是你在被我操呢？”

这话对他刺激相当大，他那处猛地收缩，差点将我夹射；而我见天不怕地不怕的瓦连京终于被捉弄到，更是得寸进尺，抱住他的腰一阵狠贯；他的毛衣被我掀到肩上，露出一整片背，那些美丽的肌肉筋脉都随之抖动，透着汗气；他指节发白，仰着头抿着嘴，我想吻他脖子，嫌他高领碍事，抬手整个脱下，他便赤身裸体挨着冰冷的墙与门板，皮肤起疙瘩。

我边亲他脖子，边摸他的喉结，说：“没人了，你想叫就叫。”

他摇头，我又说，“我想听你叫。”可他还是摇头，至死都不发声。我为了引他出声，成心全部退出来，又忽然塞进去，瓦连京腰都收紧了，显出两个深深的圆窝，门板也被他攀得架架作响。

他夹得太厉害，且断断续续，里头又软又热，我咬牙加快了速度，扶着他胯骨动得更猛烈，这次他才终于忍不住开始大喘气，细碎的呜咽从喉咙溢出。我抬手一摸，瓦连京脸上湿漉漉，竟是哭了，泪痕顺着脖子流下来，我心软地一塌糊涂，不忍心再弄他，一边吻他一边哄道：“乖乖，好了，不搞你了，瓦利亚乖乖。别哭了……”他转过来跟我接吻，后头的话便全堵在了嗓子眼。

将射之际，我环住他的腰猛地往上一挺，悉数泄在他里头，与此同时，两声哐当巨响响彻耳畔，一抬头，便直直对上镜子中两具白花花的裸体。

“咋、咋掉了？”

我目瞪口呆，不知该看地上摔成两截的门板，还是该看对面明晃晃的身体；而此时门外传出说话声，仿佛下一秒就有人推门而入。我急得左顾右盼，望着门板和镜子，又惊又羞，整个人无处遁形；就在卫生间大门打开的一刹那，我抄起衣服拉着瓦连京，甩着腿前小兄弟，一股风般钻进旁边的隔间，嘭地关了门。

“……这隔门坏了？”外头是两个人在说话，我紧张得要命，生怕他们过去检查发现什么不得了的玩意儿。但人就是不能怕，怕什么来什么——

“这他妈地上什么东西？”一个人嚷起来，“有人打飞机把门打垮了？！”

我脑子一团浆糊，这一连串事端过于离奇，把我整懵了，瞪着眼想我是在做梦吗；偏偏瓦连京这时忍不住笑，一丝不挂地笑，笑得一个劲抖，我的精液还顺着他腿根往下滴，滴在地面上，我这才恍然大悟“这他妈地上的是什么东西”了。

那两个人骂骂咧咧，夺门而出，瓦连京再也按捺不住，放声大笑，边笑边往身上套衣服，我扯出一卷纸去擦他腿根，顺便啪啪拍两掌他的屁股，低声骂道：“叫你笑，叫你不夹紧，刚才还在哭，这会儿就笑得这么没良心。”

他闻言挑高眉毛：“你知道不是爽哭的？”

我一下噎住，恨不能再把人按在墙上猛操一顿，只是午休要结束了，教学楼人已经多了起来。正恨没法治他，忽然灵光一闪，扯过他的内裤，往那穴口里塞，他察觉到我要干什么，笑骂着打开我的手，伸到后头要把内裤扯出来。我说：“不行，这是你欠我的。”

“我欠你什么了？”

“你欠我可多了，整整两个星期，”我说，“这还不算做梦被你打扰的时间，塞个内裤哪能完事。你怎么补给我？”

我这时头脑已不大清醒，话也说得颠三倒四，也不知道他听懂没有。瓦连京套好衣服靠在门上，竟然真的垂头想了一会儿，我有些紧张，盯着他的嘴唇，不知他会说出什么话来。

好半天后，他抬头看我，眼神充满试探，却语出惊人：

“跟我住一块儿？”


	32. 夏日前

瓦连京一语惊人，我再怎么自信，也没料到这样快就要与他同居，一下手足无措，说话都结巴起来，半天抖不出一个“好”字。仿佛看出我内心极受震撼，瓦连京解释说是因为他房子五月就要到期了，新上工的车行周围房租不便宜，他想找个人一起摊房租，正好看那房子位置离莫大近，于是问了我。

事出有因，事出有因。我大舒一口气，抬眼瞧他面色坦荡，像真是为了找人摊房租，一副我不答应的话他就上租房网随便打个广告完事的样子。可他要真找了别人，我又不干了。

不就是一起住，若真有什么事，大不了搬走就行。我不想显得忸怩，心一横，痛快答应下来。

他问我现在的房子需不需要付违约金，他可以帮我付一部分，我连忙摆手说不必担心，我那房子六月份到期，剩下几个月可以转给学弟租短期，不会有损失。他这才放下心，眉毛扬起，嘴角朝一边勾，很有些兴奋。

之后便是找房子、看房子，我没事就在租房网上逛，看到不错的就发给瓦连京，叫他去跟房东联系，不必再像当年自己租房子时操着一口结巴俄语跟房东交涉，随时警惕被坑；有时在华人网看到合适的，便由我去讲，就这样看了四五个房源，耗时半个多月后，终于敲定了市中心一套公寓的六楼。

楼层数是我选的，我妈的算命师父说过我这人命里带三，我听不懂什么叫命里带三，想当然觉得是三的倍数即幸运数字，便在4楼5楼跟6楼间毫不犹豫选了6。瓦连京嘲笑我，故意说：“不对啊，6是恶魔的幸运数字，倒霉事会爬进来的。”

我说呸呸我们拆腻子不信这些，就算撒旦老子爬进来也不顶用。

四月末的时候，瓦连京与我挑了一个周末搬家，我专程看了黄历，正是一个乔迁吉日。莫斯科那天十分难得地出了大太阳，瓦连京借了辆皮卡开到我家楼下，足足运了三趟才将我那些杂七杂八的家当搬完。为这个，瓦连京将我好骂一顿，说娘们都没我麻烦，衣服居然打包了七八个箱子，还得单独装一车走。

运第三趟的时候已经是下午两点了，我吭哧吭哧把最后一件行李拖上车，脱掉羽绒服抹了把汗，远处瓦连京长腿一伸上车关了车门，皮卡发出倒车的滴滴声；我抬头看明晃晃的太阳，只觉一切都像在做梦。

新公寓比我之前的房子离学校远一些，但是离市中心更近，因此价钱更贵。房子除了主卧还有间次卧，原打算一人一间，但后来基本每晚上我都缠到瓦连京的床上去睡，因此干脆在主卧换了张大床，次卧改成书房。安大床的时候才是要命，瓦连京不愿意请人组装，夸口说自己组装过的东西比他们一辈子见过的还多，结果组了一下午也没把四个脚组齐，还生闷气了，说我没长手，不知道帮忙，一晚上没理人。

没有床睡，我俩打地铺，睡着睡着便挤一块儿去了，周围还散着螺丝扳手，瓦连京被我压着接吻。开始他还生着气，不情不愿的，后来亲高兴了，搂着我脖子翻个身，骑在我腿上俯身吻下来。我不由自主伸进他背心里摸他腰，摸他后背凸出来的脊柱；我立起上身，将头钻进他棉背心里，闻他身上的味道：“消气了？”

他不回答，光来扒我衣服，最后我俩滚在全是螺丝的地上大干一场，浑身是汗地搂在一块儿，第二天早上起来身上还粘着好几枚螺丝钉。

瓦连京的作息十分规律，每天七点起床，先去健身房待一个小时，再回来洗澡上工；我从前爱睡懒觉，没课的时候总要睡到下午一两点才起，磨磨蹭蹭起来，有时一天只吃一餐。瓦连京对我这种生活方式表示不可思议，此后每天早上晨练回来都强制拉我起来吃早饭，有时是他路上买回来的列巴麦片，有时是他自己煎松饼，我困得再厉害，吃完也睡不着了，就这么调时差般地调了几天，我竟然也逐渐养成了七点醒零点睡的作息。

他作息虽然规律，但是生活上却不讲究。搬来至少有两周了他才开始收拾他那些打包的行李，衣服往柜子里一塞就完事，取出来皱皱巴巴，惨不忍睹。我说过他几次，他却不答应，说什么他习惯这样放、这样放才找得到。我忍了两天，还没忍住，趁他上工去，全将他衣服分颜色，挂的挂，叠的叠，第二天打开衣柜他嘟囔了几句，拿衣服却顺手得很。什么习惯不习惯，他就是嫌麻烦，懒得叠而已。

我这下明白，得，从今往后做卫生这活儿，算是落在我头上了。环境养人这话在瓦连京这里不能更对，他这人瞧着眉眼精致，举止生活却算不上精致，还能用的坚决不换，只要没坏彻底就还能再凑合。也不是节俭，他就是觉得没必要，或者懒得换，把实用主义发挥到了极致。这跟我简直完全相反，我即使再累，起来后也必须把床叠得没有一丝褶皱，跟强迫症啥的没关系，纯粹是为了看着顺心。

好吧，可能还是有点关系。

总之我为了布置家里，花了不少心思，网购一堆又一堆，地毯都买了三张，瓦连京看着直翻白眼，皱着眉头说你是babushka吗，怎么跟我妈一模一样。我说我倒希望你能像你妈一样，至少咱俩吃饭不成问题。他妈妈自己做的手工奶酪是我这辈子吃过最香的奶酪。

瓦连京一听就怒了，说放屁是谁第一次来我家就抱着一锅红汤豪饮，你他妈会做饭自己怎么不做。

我那厨艺哪见得人，于是心虚地蹭过去搂他腰，谄媚道那还不因为是老公做的，老公喂我吃刀子我都能眼睛不眨地一口吞。

瓦连京最见不得我这副作态样子，果然立刻被恶心到了，再不纠缠吃饭问题，挥手叫我滚远点。然而我偏不，偏要从背后抱他腰往阳台去，我最爱压着他俯在栏杆上看窗外。

这段时间天气回暖，莫斯科经常大太阳，到了下午四点左右，浓烈的光线就会变为浓情的饱和色，斜斜投在我们的阳台上，照得瓦连京皮肤橘红、头发金红，望向前方时，眼睛里还映有日落；这时候我们都不会说话，靠在那里看晚霞、听风声，偶尔有穿高跟鞋的女士走过，在六楼听得特别清楚；有时也有邻居吵架的声音从不知什么地方传来，我们就屏息听完，等完全没声了，瓦连京会抽完最后一口烟，冲我做怪相，小声说一句“在亲嘴儿了”，然后瞄准楼下垃圾桶扔出他的烟头，当然从来没有扔准过。等他转过身来，我会飞快地吻一下他，因为每次他衔完烟之后的嘴唇，总是湿漉漉的。

夏天就要来了。  
\--  
这章好温情捏，xql的同居过渡生活


	33. 黏糊糊

此时是五月，正是考试月前两周，快到学期末，反而到了空闲的时候。学校课业一阶段刚完，新家也终于全都安顿好，我难得地感受到生活的美好，连睡眠都变得绵长香甜。整日除了上课便是回家与瓦连京厮磨，他要是不在，我就守着手机刷，甚至开始研究菜谱，总之完全不想出门，安德烈的约也爽了不少，惹得他对我意见很大。

“你现在怎么跟大哥一个德行，约都约不出来。”他这样抱怨，“新家也没请我去看。”

这其实不能怪我，我倒是很想请他来家里玩，可是瓦连京死活不同意，我劝说大伙儿迟早都要知道，安德烈自己就是个不直的，总不会说什么。他听了这话斜我两眼，我跟他生活两周，早摸清楚他露出这副表情多半是极不同意的意思，可这句话里，只会有一个点让他不同意。我没由来地有些烦躁，心情陡然降了下去，那句话却怎么也问不出口。

瓦连京就是这样，不愿意的时候一万个理由都不能叫他妥协，也不爱说为什么，全叫我自己猜，所幸大部分时候猜得八九不离十，倘若实在猜不准，去问他，那多半会得到一个扫兴甚至伤心的答案。为避免不必要的难过，我遵循着某种经验，强迫自己不去想这些事，的确获得了意料之外的喜悦。

这些喜悦体现在许多方面上。譬如某个周末我心血来潮，听信国内一朋友晁劲函的鬼话——此人一听说我竟将瓦连京把到手，说什么也要来一趟俄罗斯“看看活的”，查了不少攻略，一股脑发给我。这些个网红景点中，有个白兔餐厅倒让我勾起些心思。攻略上说这白兔餐厅是什么全球排名前五十、什么米其林全景餐厅，这些都也罢了，有个评价说这餐厅是跟女朋友确认关系后第一次约会的地方，才一语惊醒我，跟瓦连京确认关系这么些天，居然也没出去吃个浪漫晚餐，实在不像我的作风。主要是跟瓦连京刚好上没几天就搬一块儿，直接跳过了吃饭约会这步。

别人有的，我的瓦连京也要有。于是当即打电话过去订位，好在正处淡季，下周的位子很快订上。我特意没告诉瓦连京，那天估摸着时间，亲自开车去接他下工。

他衣服还没换，穿着蓝黄相间的制服，衣摆塞进裤腰，腰上依旧是我那根皮带。我心头一软，摇窗冲他挥手，他正在跟顾客讲话，瞧见我之后也没停下，只一直盯着我，于是我就着他的目光点了支烟，边敲方向盘边欣赏他腰线，起起伏伏，恐怕只有我知道此刻那后背下、腰上有两处圆窝正浅浅地凹陷着。

正出神，手上烟被夺了，抬头一看，瓦连京扶着车顶弯下腰来，嘴上衔着我那根烟，咬字很模糊，因此听来又很慵慵：“此处禁烟。”

“我不跟你学的吗，坏人头子。”我举起双臂表示冤枉，看着他边踩烟头边笑。瓦连京这人，就爱听别人说他坏。

“发什么疯跑这儿来，”他打开副驾坐进来，“今天不孵崽了？”

瓦连京看不惯我总是床上躺尸，说我是在床上孵蛋，一见我躺下就伸手过来装模作样地摸来摸去，口中还要嘀咕“小鸡呢”“怎么还没孵出来”“再窝两个月就有了，加油伊万”。毛子，刻薄得很。

“不孵了，今天带我老公出去吃饭。”我发动汽车，看他扯后领换衣服，胯骨上绷着一点内裤边，是我上周专程给他买的。我对他的身体总有种病态的占有感，与占有欲不同，这种占有感让我总想把他当做芭比，当做洋娃娃一样打扮，一件件给他穿上，又一件件脱下，如此生出些“只能由我来做”的诡异满足感。他当然也察觉到我不正常的窥探，收到内裤的时候直骂我有病，丢过来叫我自己穿，只是后头在床上的时候还是被哄着穿了，虽然没到一分钟又由我亲手脱下。

他穿好衣服，T恤落下来盖住内裤边，我心满意足收回目光，踩下油门驱车到餐厅。上楼到餐厅后我颇有些得意洋洋，转眼看瓦连京却没什么反应，好像就是随便出门吃个饭，对我的米其林、全景视野、全球五十佳的logo一概熟视无睹。等服务生领了座，说了一堆开场白，我其实早就订好今天的菜谱了，但还是摊开菜单，冲瓦连京豪气一挥手：“想吃什么？”

“你不都预订菜单了吗。”瓦连京正撑着脸，一边脸挤成一团，斜眼看过来。我心里一动，悄悄摸出手机，极快地给他闪了张照片，照片上的瓦连京翘着腿撑着头，眉头微挑，二十三楼的自然光打在他身上，眼睛蓝得要滴水。

我埋头看了许久，摸摸屏幕，双手一拢靠上前，抬头嘿嘿道：“你也不问今天为什么来吃饭？”

他正对着窗外发呆，听了这话转回目光，耸肩道：“你又突然发神经呗。”

我气恼大叫一声，他一下笑出来，放下翘着的腿，坐正道：“那你说为什么嘛？”

真要我说，我又不好意思说“我要给你补约会”这种话，臊得慌，说出来肯定要被他笑，于是支支吾吾：“不是，我有个朋友想来莫斯科，查了好多餐厅，我看这个还不错，想带你来。”

他扬扬眉毛，意味深长点点头。我等了半天，不见他有说话的意思，瞥他两眼：“你就没什么想说的？”

他诧异道：“谢谢你请我吃饭？”

“唉！”我简直不想再跟他多说，垂头生了会儿闷气，然而那点气等到上菜时已经遁形，张牙舞爪站起来拍照，瓦连京非要动叉子，于是连着他的手也一起拍下来了，后来干脆就那张发到ig去了，顺便打了个tag。

正餐吃完等甜点的时候，瓦连京刷了会儿手机，突然笑出声来：“#mysteriousdate？”遂一脸揶揄地看着我。

我又恼又羞，叫道：“怎么嘛？怎么嘛？约个会光知道吃，话也不说，人也不夸，照个照片还要故意挡我，像话吗你。打tag你也要管了真是。”

他骂我有病，笑得直往后倒，惹得旁边桌的人频频看过来。后来回家时，我才看见ig提示我瓦连京发了新照片，我兴奋划开一看，果然是今天吃饭的照片，一桌子米其林被他照得惨不忍睹，配字更是让我气得想笑——“挺好吃的。”瓦连京评价道。

他不故意气人的时候，又惹得我十分眷恋。

有时我在家里赶due，瓦连京迷迷糊糊半夜醒了，走过来看，偶尔会跟着念两句，然后静静说：“说得不怎么样，写得倒还可以呢。”我听了简直受宠若惊，这可算是极高的瓦连京式评价了，趁机自吹自擂：“那是，你还不知道我是个优生呢？”

放在平时他肯定会嗤笑回来，少不了讽刺我一顿，不知是因为没睡醒还是怎的，他什么也没说，只凑下来仔仔细细地看，呼了一口气，又像是叹了一口气：“挺好。”随后补充道：“高材生嘛。第一次见到你，一群混小子里就你一副呆相。”

我察觉到他话下隐约的情感，伸手搂他，在他腹上蹭头撒娇：“一眼就看到我，说明我不一样。啧啧，原来对我还是一见钟情？”

他果不其然哂笑一声，揉了揉我的后脑勺，很安静地说：“你是不一样。”

“你再揉揉。”我牵起他的大手重新放回头顶。瓦连京胡乱摸几把我的脑袋后就要推开，而我死命摁住他不许他动。他骂着拍了我一下，却也没再使劲挣脱，由着我抱。

窗外黑漆漆，我胳膊上的蚊叮很痒，玻璃窗上倒映着我们俩的影子，蝉声、树声、风扇叶声都没有遮住瓦连京心跳的声音，我在这一刻突然感受到了共振，感受到了琐碎的平凡，心头饱胀；我想这也许是夏天的魔力，或者瓦连京的魔力，抑或二者皆有，将我送上了幸福的巅峰，这巅峰来得理所因当，足以说明我极其容易满足。恍惚中我想起我爸，我要的根本不多，哪里是他评价的“虚荣、爱标新立异”，也不是军哥说的对俄罗斯抱有怨言，更不符合我妈说的“我简直不知道什么能要你高兴”；一点夏天，一个拥抱，黏糊糊的胸膛，痒酥酥的皮肤。

我要的只是爱。


	34. 谁在圣彼得堡

转眼就到了六月，考试周一完，我便彻底没了事做。这是我在莫斯科的第一个暑假，本来是打算回国的，可是跟瓦连京两个月见不着面，我确实忍不了，于是决定夏天就留在俄罗斯避暑。

相思之苦是不必忍了，杀时间之苦却不能再逃。暑假一到，余贝贝和别的国际学生几乎全飞回去，军哥又忙着作迎新生的准备，他那平时闹哄哄的群最近死寂一般，想蹭个饭都没地蹭。瓦连京去上工的时候，我只好窝在家里跟晁劲函吹牛，这家伙说要来要来，来了半天签证还没办先把护照弄掉了，听得我一阵头痛，想叫他干脆别来了，冲这势头，来了准要丢个七回八回的。

瓦连京傍晚去酒吧的习惯又重新拾掇了起来。

原先上课时，我为了晚上能跟他在家厮混，通常傍晚时都在赶论文，放假彻底闲下来，一会儿不见瓦连京就百无聊赖，傍晚那几个钟头变得尤其难熬。

一天等天色全暗，他正待出门喝酒，我说：“你都去酒馆干些什么呢？”此话一出，听起来像出自一位五十岁的俄国怨妇，我连忙改口：“好玩的带我一个呗。我放假了好无聊。”

“喝酒，有什么好玩的。”他蹲着穿鞋，头也不抬，“你那酒量去丢人干什么。”

我因为酒精过敏，喝两杯就浑身发红发痒，一杯掺水伏特加下去立刻倒，曾经跟瓦连京喝过一回，喝得他直喊扫兴。我自知理亏，抱着手靠在门框上踢墙角：“谁说我要喝酒。那儿总有漂亮姐姐吧？我要看美女，开心开心。”

瓦连京嗤笑，此时他穿好了鞋，站起来拉门，耸肩道：“你要来就来呗。”

我跟他到酒馆的时候时间尚早，老板刚把门口的霓虹灯点亮，他还记得我上次瓦连京喝醉闹事来过，朝我点点头，看见瓦连京，吹了声口哨，说：“库兹涅佐夫在里头。”

瓦连京笑着回了句什么，我没听懂，他说得太快，不是平常跟我说话的语速。老板突然手朝上敬了个夸张的礼，他俩一同哈哈大笑，然后瓦连京才拍拍我的肩，推门进去了。等到了里头，老远就有人“嘿”地一声，我寻着声音望过去，是一个红脸胖胖的老头，跟米哈伊尔有几分神似，吓了我一跳，但随着那人走近，我才看清他脑门上只有几根毛，比米哈伊尔头发少多了，一张红脸笑得很是慈祥，比米哈伊尔亲切多了。

他也敬了那个很夸张的礼，我想这大概是他们自己人之间的暗号，随着他们再次旁若无人地大笑，我忽然有些后悔来了。然而没等我眼神飘回来，红脸老头啪得朝我也敬了个礼，膀子一挥要掀翻屋顶似的，真的太夸张了，太热情了，我受宠若惊。

“鄙人库兹涅佐夫，新来的小老弟怎么称呼？”

他故意说得很滑稽，紧紧攥着我的手，我当时不知怎的，也许是心里窘迫，也许是太过想融入，竟然也高举起手，啪一下学着他们敬礼、学他说话：“鄙人名为伊万。”

库兹涅佐夫果然大笑，一膀子揽过来，要请我喝一杯。我跟着他笑，却有些心虚，慌忙转过去瞧瓦连京，见他脸上并无很明显的嘲弄，才稍稍放下心，跟着库兹涅佐夫坐下。

库兹涅佐夫看起来得有五十岁了，身体肥胖，肚皮奇大，行动很费力，毫不避讳地打了个酒嗝，倒不是我刻薄，但他整个人看起来就像是个退休酒鬼，早晨用伏特加漱口的那种。他们有一搭没一搭地谈着，我在旁边听，谈话中我知道了库兹涅佐夫是名诊所医生，但不知什么原因最近没有上班，也不像是退休的样子，因为他一提到这事就显得无奈，偏又装得满不在乎，仰头喝酒，可是谁都看得出来他在借酒消愁。

这时老板端酒过来，顺便领着两个年纪轻一点的过来，大概二三十岁，库兹涅佐夫和瓦连京跟他们打了招呼，等他们坐下后，又都要了跟库兹涅佐夫一样的酒。他们之间十分熟稔，像认识了许多年，库兹涅佐夫帮瓦连京挤柠檬，这是他喝酒的小习惯，一定切半个柠檬挤进酒杯，他最喜欢酸涩的口感。我突然意识到我对瓦连京的交友圈几乎一无所知，除了之前的米哈伊尔，其他人我最多只听过名字，大多数时候他连名字也不讲，只以“我一个朋友”概括。这次大概算是我第一次见他的朋友，自是全然不懂他们的话题。

刚来的两个人一个黑发一个棕发，黑发的声音奇大，很爱开玩笑，我几乎摸不着头脑，比如他会突然看着门捂嘴惊讶，喊道：“——尤利娅！”然后所有人都住了嘴，朝门口望过去，发现一个人都没有，库兹涅佐夫率先笑起来：“你不要吓唬人。”黑发青年就会朝瓦连京挤眉弄眼一番，而瓦连京和那个棕发的只喝酒、笑，并不说什么话。

一轮喝完了，他们要上第二轮，我说我酒量不行，不用算我，库兹涅佐夫直嚷不行，说哪有跟他坐一个桌子不喝酒的道理，其他几个也跟着劝，劝得我脸上都有些挂不住了，最后瓦连京出面说我酒精过敏，让我以低度饮料代替才作罢。

我起身坐到吧台等调酒，得以逃避一会儿。正坐着，忽然一股浓烈脂粉味袭来，一个女人紧挨着我坐下。我抬头望去，只见她睫毛扑闪，红唇大咧，正笑眯眯看着我，用很怪异的口音说着英语：“Hello cutie.”

我知道她是谁，这附近是老城，警察来得少，常有做皮肉生意的站街女出没，有时她们会在酒吧拉客，或者喝得大醉，眼线晕作一团，叫人看了很是伤心。我正不想太快回去，于是招手让调酒师再调一杯，坐在那儿跟她聊天。

她说她叫奥列莎，看我面生，年纪不大，问我多少岁。我说我第一次晚上来这儿，就快二十二了。她小声说好年轻好年轻，让我叫她姐姐，然后说我俄语讲得好，在这边呆了多少年了。我笑着摇头道没有，去年才来。她便惊呼，我有点不好意思，正要说话，却突然被瓦连京他们一阵大笑打断，我跟奥列莎齐齐转过头去。

“你跟他们来的？”她问。

“是，我跟瓦连京来的。”我说。我看见瓦连京笑得往后仰倒，一直摇头说“不，不”。

奥列莎噢了一声：“瓦连京呀。”她盯了两眼，又说：“漂亮小伙儿，就是不爱讲话。”

“是，确实不爱讲话。”我目不转睛地说。瓦连京停了笑，听那个黑发青年说，手上又在挤柠檬，库兹涅佐夫问他还要不要再切一个，他摆手拒绝了。我听不真切，老是被他们爆发的大笑吓一跳，黑发青年又开始尤利娅尤利娅地怪笑。我没由来很是烦躁，不知这个尤利娅到底是何许人。

我敲着桌面，灌一口饮料，扭头问奥列莎：“尤利娅是谁？”

本来我就随口一问，没指望她知道，谁知奥列莎说：“是我们那儿的姐妹呀。”

我错愕地看着她，她咯咯笑道：“嘿，你这么惊讶干什么，小处男似的。别说你不知道我们是做哪行的。尤利娅是我们那儿一个姐们儿，会跳钢管舞的，这些大老爷们儿总爱往她身上挤，”她啐一口，“揩了不知多少油。呸，也不掏几个子儿救济救济她。”她睫毛忽闪，斜斜看了眼他们，又说：“那个黑头发的，安东，你看他吹牛厉害的，其实射得最快，还没库兹涅佐夫老头来得猛。”

我被她突如其来的直白吓了一跳，还没来得及开口，她又自顾自道：“他们那群人，只有瓦连京不占姑娘便宜，总叫人以为是个正派人，哄得一堆小姑娘迷他得要死要活，但其实也是个不给准话儿的混蛋。尤利娅……唉，总之，男人没一个好东西。”她说得郁郁，一口闷完酒，冲我笑：“姐姐没说你啊，你一瞧就跟他们那群人不一样。哎呀，你还耳朵红呢，小可怜！你是哪儿来的，中国？日本？你们那儿是不是开苞特别晚？姐姐今天本来不接活的，为你可以破个例……”

我后头根本听不清她在说什么，因为库兹涅佐夫他们开始噢噢地起哄，对象正是瓦连京。喧闹中我捕捉到这样的词句：“前天……我记得好几年前瓦连京还没……瓦连京的索尼亚……那时候简直疯了一样。”

我立即坐不住了，仰头猛灌完酒，杯子一推起身离去时，奥列莎突然叫住我。

“你是瓦连京什么人？”她问。

我顿住，盯着她，她丝毫不惮，也直勾勾盯着我。我不知道她是从何处察觉到的，我顾不上去想；我脑子很乱，于是一句话也没有说，转身走了。

“索尼娅在圣彼得堡吧现在？”

我过去坐着时，叫安东的黑发青年正问。库兹涅佐夫拍了拍我的肩膀，一个劲乐呵：“跟奥列莎聊得好？”

我没搭理库兹涅佐夫，伸手拿了瓦连京的杯子啜一口，假装没有看到他的瞪眼，直挺挺问：“谁在圣彼得堡？”

安东一咧嘴：“瓦连京未婚妻啊。”


	35. 再说吧

即使已有预料是安德烈口中那个要瓦连京搬去圣彼得堡的有钱姐姐，未婚妻三个字还是炸得我浑身都僵了。转眼看瓦连京，他还靠着椅背笑，满脸不在乎，熟悉的嘲弄神色。我一下被激怒，扭头吹了声口哨：“那我得好好听听，瓦连京从来不讲这些稀奇事。是不是？”我故意这样说，我就想看看他到底慌不慌。

他何止是不慌。他甚至没有打断。

安东滔滔不绝，讲这件事有多么稀奇，多么惊天地泣鬼神，他那未婚妻名叫索菲亚，大他足有十岁，原先是别人的老婆，结婚第二周就跟瓦连京跑了。

“你要知道，”安东摊手道，“索菲亚当时已经订婚两年了。”

其实这事要是私下讲，或者先有耳闻，也算不得什么令人咂舌的消息，但我那时毫无心理准备，根本没料到是这么一场惊心动魄的恋爱，当即就变了脸色，嘴上却还要不依不饶：“后来呢？”

安东不假思索：“后来……”

库兹涅佐夫突然咳了一声，我看见他给安东递了一个眼神，然后打圆场道：“你别说人家了，你自己家里的婆娘怎么样了？”安东的老婆就快临盆，即便他上个月才结婚。他开始讲他的老婆，但我什么都听不进去了，只埋头无意识地一口一口喝酒，手心出汗得厉害，握着杯子直打滑。

“重新给你叫杯吧，看你老喝瓦连京的。”坐在旁边一直不怎么说话的棕发突然说。

我一听这话猛地抬头，神经质地冲他笑，又冲瓦连京笑：“不用，不用。咱们俩哪儿在乎这个，是不是，瓦连京？”

一旁的安东听了这话插嘴：“你俩认识？我先还以为这小兄弟就是坐过来一起喝酒的呢。怎么，结果你俩是一对啊？”他说完哈哈大笑，以为自己讲了句俏皮话。

瓦连京大概从刚才开始就对安东一直讲他私事不满，此时已完全垮下脸，冷冷对安东说：“他喝醉了。”

“不是吧，老弟酒量也太不行了。”安东奇道，“不是只喝了杯饮料吗？”

“你他妈才喝醉了。”我低声骂了一句，使劲攥着玻璃杯，捏得发抖。瓦连京皱了眉头，夺过杯子放在桌面上，争推之间，酒全洒出来，淋了我一裤腿。

棕发青年转身招手要向老板要纸巾。我霍地站起来：“不用，不用。我去趟卫生间就好。”随即踉踉跄跄跑开了。

我洗了把脸，稍微酒醒了些，出来时瓦连京却已经坐在门口抽烟，见到我后站起来：“走吧。”

我转头看了一眼库兹涅佐夫他们，仍然坐在那里谈天。我说：“不喝了？”

“不喝了。”他把烟头扔在地上踩灭，推门走了出去。

回去的路上我们谁都没有讲话，车里开了空调，又静又闷，吹得人直起鸡皮疙瘩。我打开车窗，夏日的晚风一下灌来，裹挟人群的喧哗，中和了沉默。瓦连京瞥一眼，开口道：“窗户关上。”

我转过去看他，他移开了目光，于是我没有理会他，继续大开着窗户，让大风、笑声、食物的油烟一股脑钻进车里。瓦连京伸手关了冷气。

回到家后我一头钻进浴室，洗完头洗完澡出来差不多十一点过，不见瓦连京踪影，吧台上放着空酒杯，我猜他刚刚又喝了一杯。这时窗台上传来他讲电话的声音，我瞄了一眼，回房间顺手关了门。瓦连京不知在客厅窸窸窣窣干什么，等他洗漱完进来时已经午夜了，我关了灯却不想睡，一直刷手机。光亮照着墙壁，瓦连京睡不着，在那头辗转反侧，不时啧啧两声，又发出叹息，我权当没听见，只背对着他玩我的。直到一点钟，我手机忘了关静音，来消息一阵狂响，他才猛地翻起来，啪一声把灯打开。

“你到底睡不睡？”

我头也不抬，眯着眼睛一个劲刷：“我睡不着。”

“我明天六点要上工，”他没好气地说，“你又在发什么神经？”

“我怎么了我？”我莫名其妙被他凶，本来就窝了一肚子气，也火了，“你说话能不能好听点？”

他立刻骂了一句“操|你的”，我一骨碌爬起来把手机往地上一摔，大步冲出房间，砰一声甩上门，门框震得嗡嗡作响。

“神经病。”我隐约听到他在门里骂道。

我坐在沙发上喘气，心跳奇快，烦得要命——这就是睡一张床的坏处，一吵架不是你睡沙发就是我睡沙发——这下好了，手机摔了，枕头也没拿出来，身上就穿了条裤衩，要怎么睡。我干脆不睡了，坐在那儿发呆想事情，想今晚的事，想瓦连京的事，想过去的，想未来的。

我开始想我跟他怎么相识，怎么绑上关系，怎么睡到一张床，又是怎么要分房睡的。想来想去，发现只有一个“莫名堂”可以概述。我俩八竿子打不着边，他是汽修工，我是被迫来上学的留学生，所有事都是机缘巧合，所有事都没有深思熟虑。我突然间很不确定，应该说我突然发现我很不确定——我说服不了自己他同我一样。回想这几个月，我与瓦连京其实就是在过日子而已，每天处理的问题全是今天吃什么，几点睡觉这种问题，说是室友租客也没人怀疑，除了多了项夜间活动。然而床上说的话做的事，并不能太过当真，这算是我长这么大学会的为数不多的人生道理之一。

我想我在这段关系中，一直在追求浪漫，一直在追求特殊，无非是想寻得一点稳定，一点自信，然而那位索菲亚、他的那位索尼亚，能在婚礼第二周与他私奔，能背叛所有人，这样绝无仅有，这样出人意料，这样洋洋自得地将我隐秘的愿望占为己有。我从来没有问过他过去的感情经历，毕竟为这种事吃飞醋确实没意思，可当下又实在不能避免——说来说去，还是因为摸不清他的心罢了。我认识他不过一百多天，哪里清楚他前头八千多个日日夜夜都在哪里、在干什么。也归不到我管。

我想着想着便睡着了，夜里被一声响雷惊醒，睁开眼时恰一道闪电划过，亮得我登时心如擂鼓，卜卜直跳。

我心道，坏了，忘记今晚上天气预报说要下暴雨了。这下完全睡不着不说，连个盖一盖遮一遮的东西也没有，那雷响一声，我心就猛跳一下，简直胆战心惊，如坐针毡。在沙发上扭了一会儿实在受不了，我翻身起来，屋子里很静，走在地板上会发出响声；我蹑手蹑脚走到房间门口，心情忐忑地按下把手，他没有锁门。

门吱呀开了，瓦连京没有拉窗帘，窗子外头的路灯透过玻璃上的雨水照进来，映得他脖子跟胸膛很斑驳，我脑子迷糊，踌躇两下，在自己那侧悄悄躺下。他睡得熟，这么大的雷声都吵不醒，脑袋歪在枕头上，胸腔规律起伏。此时又轰隆隆一声，我不禁往他那头靠，跟他贴在一起；他人高马大，身子一直火热，刚好给我暖暖脚。我一边把脚贴到他腿上去，一边在心里骂他，要不是他非要跟我吵架，我哪里用得着去客厅挨半夜冻。

睡着睡着我突然想起窗帘没拉，两眼一张挣扎着要起来关窗帘，瓦连京被我惊动，嘟囔着翻了个身，大臂一伸直接将我揽在怀里，不许我动。我枕着他胳膊，脖子极不舒服，却也没有再挪，只因我整个人已被他牢牢圈住，被子里铺天盖地的全是他的味道，他睡前肯定喝了酒，带着股热气腾腾的酒精味，让我陡然想起那天在雅罗斯拉夫尔便利店的绿色灯光。

我抵在他怀里，看不见闪电，脚底板踩在他大腿上，渐渐回暖；随着困意阵阵袭来，陷入昏沉前我迷迷糊糊地想，夫妻没有隔夜仇是不假，但不代表没有隔夜的问题。今天像发生了什么，又像什么都没发生。势必要跟他进行一次严肃的谈话。但再说吧。先把今晚过了再说。


	36. Gopnik

五点多的时候，瓦连京的闹铃响了，没把他闹起来，却把我惊醒了。我见他还歪着头睡得正香，推了他几把，见他迷迷糊糊要醒来，我赶紧闭眼装睡。他伸出一只手把闹铃按了，另一手还枕在我脖子底下，我心中正忐忑，不知该不该装着翻个身，突然脸上一重，紧接着就给憋得喘不过气——这厮一百六十多斤整个儿压上来，压得我两眼一翻，险些吐出肺来。  
　  
自从我不许他再打我后，他就这么动不动扑上来压我，好几次压得我以为肋骨快断掉，他似乎特别喜欢看我反抗不过他的样子。经这么一搞，我装睡也装不下去了，张牙舞爪把他推下去，气喘吁吁回头一看，他正一脸惬然，使坏地笑，跟没事人一样。

我脑子一清醒，便开始生昨天的闷气，并没像平时一样扑上去跟他闹，只面无表情地翻个身，将被子扯到肩膀。他见我不理他，在床上舒展开四肢，长手长脚的，故意来碰我，而我一声不响，蜷成一团缩在角落。他自己扭了一会儿没意思，于是翻身起来，哗一声拉开窗帘，自言自语道：“居然下雨了。”

我没搭腔，余光瞟到他在往这边看。窗外的确正下着下雨，落在雨棚上听得很清楚，我们俩谁也没有说话，就这么听了一会儿，他脚跟一转，大步朝门外走去。他今天也是上一整天的工，这一走恐怕要捱到晚上才回来，也不知道今天他会不会甩下我去独自酒馆。

眼见着他要跨出房门，我终于喊道：“——瓦连京，”

他顿住，攀着门沿回头，我叹了口气，从床上坐正，直视他的眼睛说：“昨天跟你发脾气，对不起。”

他猝不及防，几乎立刻就变得不自在，抬手摸了摸后脑勺，支支吾吾道：“没有，没什么事。”随即垂头思索了两秒，退回来一屁股坐上床，凑过来在我脸上响亮地吻了一下， 钳住我脖子的手臂力气大得惊人。他安抚般捏捏我脖子：“我去上工了。”

他没刮胡子，蹭得我一阵生疼，直往旁躲，但他全然没有察觉到，我感到他很高兴，可能还有一点兴奋，所以才会扑过来主动给我一个吻，像是某种奖励一般。我想他大概打算像什么也没发生一样把昨天揭过去，他就是这样——怕麻烦，懒得动脑子，懒得动感情。

他松开我开始换衣服，才五点过，外头下雨，即使拉开窗帘光线也很暗，屋内模模糊糊看不清楚，衬得他皮肤显出一种蓝色，像前苏联的照片底色，离我很遥远。我问他：“索菲亚是怎样一个人？”

他正把体恤往头上套，没立刻答话，车行给他发的制服小了，一排俄文字母被他两片胸肌撑得起伏；他明明听见了，却不看我，手头慢腾腾做事，好半天才嘀咕道：“你问她干什么。”

我盯着墙角，想说很多话，想问他究竟为什么要这样遮掩，究竟是怎么个意思，究竟把我当什么。然而这些话我都没有问，只干涩地说：“瓦连京，坦白讲，我觉得我们俩之间有问题。我很难做到什么也不在意，我当然无条件信任你，你讲什么我就信什么，绝不怀疑。重要的是，你想让我信什么？”

他很难决定一件事的时候，就不说话，也不给反应。而他沉默的时间越长，我的心就越凉，控制不住地想这个索菲亚心真够狠，不知做了什么事，让他一辈子都忘不了她。我叹了口气，想说算了，我忽然也不是很想听了。

“我那会儿十七岁——”他突兀开口，我刚张嘴，声音断在喉咙里。

“你之前问我是不是打拳击的，”他明显有些紧张，说得很混乱，背对着我在床边坐下，向前躬着身体，“我从十四岁就开始练拳击，奔着职业拳击手去的。那时候我个子没这么高。”

他说到这里微微侧过身体，瞥了我一眼，然后继续道：“后来父亲死了，我个子长高了，就慢慢不想练拳击了。”这三件事听来并没有必然的联系，但我没有打断他。“我那时已经辍学去拳击学校专练拳击了，不打了也不想回学校上课，于是整天逃训练去街上晃悠。‘го́пник’（gopnik），你应该知道这个？”

“就安德烈他们一群不上学的。”我插嘴道。

“安德烈？安德烈他们哪儿算gopnik！现在大家都笑gopnik，说这是刻板印象，但帮派是真的，你听说的那些杀人放火的传闻也是真的。”他陷入了回忆，“他们常常在我去训练的一条路边蹲着抽大麻，那片区条子不管他们。我跟他们扯上关系是因为有天晚上另一个街区的帮派过来打架，顺手捉了个人朝脸上打了几拳，结果后来听说他们那伙的头子鼻梁断了。”

瓦连京越说得轻描淡写，我越难以波澜不惊；我早知道他不会只是一个普通的汽修工，却也没想到他曾是个真混混，咋舌道：“然后呢？”

他又侧过来瞟我一眼：“然后？然后我就跟着他们到处抢劫便利店。”我正要适时笑出声，他说：“我们那头子叫马克西姆，索菲亚那会儿是马克西姆的未婚妻。”

我笑不出来了，也不好搭腔，闷在一旁等他说。“我跟她在一起的时候刚满十七岁，她二十七，藏了一年，有天晚上突然来我家说要带我去圣彼得堡，我当时已经想跟她断了，她结婚是一点，我没兴趣了也是一点，于是我说‘你疯了吗’，但她苦苦哀求，甚至跪在地上求我——她是那种总是高高在上的女人，谁都看不起，那样求我跟她一起去一趟圣彼得堡。我心软了，虽然不知道为什么，还是连夜和她走了。”

“结果第二天马克西姆就上门朝我家崩了三枪。”

他说这话的时候捏了捏指节，骨头咔嗒脆响，面上倒是没有什么表情：“我妈那天早上正好出门了，他一枪把我们家唯一一张全家福打碎了，正好打在我父亲头上。”

“我听说后启程回莫斯科，走之前索菲亚尖叫说他会杀了我的，我说我不回去他迟早杀了我妈。她看我一定要走，便也要跟我一起走，但是我当晚把她捆在床头，把房门钥匙给了另一个兄弟，叫他第二天中午把她解开。”

“到莫斯科后我就去找了马克西姆，我在他家三公里的地方捡了块砖头，揣在怀里一路走过去，敲开他家门时拍在了他脸上。他趴在地上挣扎，拿酒瓶敲我，但我什么都感觉不到，只知道不停地揍他，揍到后头他不躲了，因为已经没意识了，我还在挥拳，也不知道为什么，可能是因为他打穿了我父亲的头。”他显露出困惑的神色，“最后是邻居听到动静报警了，他们说三个条子都没拉住我，枪比在头上才把我押出去的。我倒不记得有这回事。”

“再后来我进了局子，不知道马克西姆死没死，据说是没死，索菲亚垫付了他所有医药费，还给了他一笔钱，大概回乌发老家了吧。”瓦连京又开始搓手指，我知道他此刻很想抽支烟，“我坐了几年牢，前年保释出来了，索菲亚交的保释金。”

“我那时火气太大了。”他轻轻吐了口气，这样评价道。

“这就是遇到你之前的事。我讲完了。”他说完这话后转过来，毫不避讳地盯着我，此时已日出了，光线充足起来，他两只眼睛透着光，不再是纯粹的蓝色，带一点绿。他在等我的反应。而这故事超出我的预料，我不知该作何反应，只痴痴捕捉他脸上的光影，照得他轮廓挺立，嘴唇饱满，下巴沟赫然在目，整个人像尊雕塑。我见过很多十六七岁的俄国青少年，大多脸都圆圆，长着青春痘，天不怕地不怕的；我想他十七岁的时候肯定也没这么好看，线条不会这样明朗，骂人更难听，打人更要命。但他的情绪会很好洞察，他的愤怒，他所守护的东西，全都很清晰，绝不是一句“火气太大了”可以概述。

“你喜欢我什么啊？”

我脱口而出，直愣愣地看着他。

他被我问住，移开目光，像真的在思考，我以为他会像平常那样说出些哄骗话，至少辩解几句，然而等了半天，他这次却很老实地承认：“不知道。”

————————————————  
*го́пник（gopnik）：高普尼克，根据维基百科上的解释，是俄罗斯、乌克兰、白俄罗斯和其他前苏联加盟共和国的刻板印象和亚文化，指的是来自较低等级街区或教育不良、收入较低的家庭的年轻人，在20世纪演变，并于2010年左右销声匿迹。  
说得这么高大上，其实就是微博视频上穿阿迪达斯喝酒的热爱土嗨的毛子。

索尼娅是索菲亚的爱称小名，不要绕昏了，虽然我也已经昏得来翻了几十次上一章了。


	37. 小情小爱

瓦连京说完便套上外套，胡乱洗漱一番就要出门，关门时例行给我挥手告别。而我站在门口，脑子很怔愣，觉得跟这些经历比，我拿小情小爱来烦他，实在有点羞愧，因此也不太敢吻他。

不过六点，我重返被窝补觉，但一点儿也睡不着。他的故事太难以想象，我听完后没觉得安心，反而翻来覆去地想，脑子一团乱；迷糊之间做了个梦，梦见瓦连京跟人打架，一拳过去把人鼻子打歪了，俄国人的大鼻子，像根血淋淋的大|屌挂在脸上，后来不知怎么的又梦到了瓦连京被操干的模样，骑得腰要浪出花来，掀开被子一看，那鼻子竟然真的成了大|屌，捅得他呻吟连连。我吓得一下子就醒了，醒来时冷汗淋漓，心想压力真是太大了，什么乱七八糟的都往脑子里钻。

回神过后我听到外头有响动，拿过手机一看才中午十二点，瓦连京通常这时候不回家的。我狐疑爬起来打开一条门缝，想看看究竟是谁，结果一开门就被一阵香料味扑面熏了个绝倒，然而待轻嗅几下，我鼻头一酸，简直要落下泪——可不就是我朝思暮想的卤味嘛！

忙不迭跑出门来，眼前景象更是让我目瞪口呆，那熟悉的味道不是来自外卖，也不是来自街上的餐车，而是来自于瓦连京面前捣鼓的一锅东西。听见响动，他回头斜了一眼：“起来了？”

我钻到他身后，伸长脖子探头：“你干嘛呢？”

那锅是立式大锅，俄国农民煮土豆用的，能煮半个人那种，我都不知道他什么时候搬回家的。只见那锅里黑漆漆一团，咕噜冒泡，勺子一搅泛起各路香叶八角，足有半锅之多。

我脑子睡糊涂了，闪过的第一个画面竟是以前端午时候泡药澡，于是不假思索道：“你要泡澡？”

他莫名其妙看了我一眼，好像我说了个不好笑的笑话，转身走到厨房另一端哗啦翻着塑料布。我环视一周，发现厨房跟战场似的，吧台摆了一排亚超袋子，想必是他中午下工后去的。

“起开起开。”他扛着两整块猪排骨过来，咚地浸在锅里，溅得我哎哟一声，心想这一锅八角煮着可不是给人泡澡的。

这时我听见他摆在桌上的手机有人在说中文，凑过去一看，竟是个做饭教程，随即恍然大悟，一下子感动得说不出话，原来这厮也知道自己理亏，下厨认错呢。

想到这，我美滋滋挨过去蹭他肩头，明知故问：“这做的什么啊？”

“你说呢？”他白我一眼，勺子搅得叮当响，一个劲扭肩把我抖下去，“去那边给我切东西，莫在这儿挡手挡脚的。”

“切啥，有啥好切的。咋买这么多料，你听谁说的要买这些东西啊？”我走到吧台翻腾那些塑料袋，瞥一眼他手机上的教程，“唷，王刚？”

“你这麻烦精吃的东西也麻烦，七八种叶子草，我反正一个都不认识，全叫你们导购给挑的。错了你就凑合吧，我看吃着味道也没差多少。”

“你干吃了？”我瞠目结舌。

“是啊，全都又咸又苦的。怎么，有毒？生吃不得？”他说着竟然又挑出来个八角扔进嘴里嚼了，嚼得直吐舌头，耸肩道，“反正死不了！”

“那倒也不是。”越劝他越来劲，吧嗒吧嗒吃了好几个，我挠挠头，干脆走到一边，趴在吧台上看他熬那一锅东西。

他两手攀着大汤勺，搅得卖力，没过一会儿就大汗淋漓，把衣服卷到胸口，皮肤上布着亮晶晶的汗，脸上还很专注地看手机屏幕，嘀咕着：“……还要熬半个小时呢？”然后放下手机，踱了几步，嘴里呼气，对着窗台不停掀衣服扇风。

厨房里全是热气，空中飘着王刚平白的背景解说，卤水咕咚咕咚响，瓦连京裤子没穿好，露出大半个内裤卡在裤腰，穿着车行制服的polo衫，兴致勃勃地煮饭，搞得灶台一团糟，看起来就是个小镇长大的男孩子，又傻又普通；我又想起今早他轻描淡写几句话就讲完了所有故事，此刻仔细一想却让人心颤，他十七八岁就坐了四五年的牢，今年也不过二十四，还很年轻，这个岁数的我的同龄人要么尚在读研，要么刚入职场，总的来说都是白纸，初识生活艰辛，不懂人情纠葛，哪会像他一样，已过完了一整本书的时间。我不敢想他在牢里怎么过的，他消失的意志，恐怕与此脱不了干系。然而实在话是我已经接受了这一切，仿佛他本就该如此，这才是他本来的人生。只是依旧有些迷糊，这个瓦连京跟那个瓦连京，到底哪个才是真的呢？

排骨终于煮软了，一整锅汤汁被收得黏稠，裹在肉上，瓦连京挥刀砍得到处都是，嘀咕着：“早知道该先砍了煮。”他毛手毛脚，自己生活了很长一段时间，甚至能做几个味道不错的小菜，却依旧缺乏做饭的基本经验。他根本就不适合干这些事情。

出乎意料的是，他卤味煮得很不错，想必是因为放足了料，一通大火，竟与我在家吃的味道没什么两样，不知该夸他学得快，还是教程找得妙。吃完午饭后，他甩手出门上工，留下一厨房乱七八糟给我收拾，我将没吃完的排骨都分盒装冰箱，装了快半层，也不知道要吃多久去了。

忙活完已经是下午两点，拿起手机一看，发现晁劲函给我发了消息，说签证办下来了，八月底就能来。我心里有事，正憋得慌，一个视频过去，把昨晚今早的事一股脑地跟他全说了。他在那头沉默半天，说，感觉瓦没啥心肝，像活在水浒，结果你这厢还在红楼呢。

我一下噎住，心道可真是说到点子上了。瓦连京把他的情爱故事说得朦朦胧胧，我偏偏想知道更多细节，只是问晁劲函也说不出个屁来，再问瓦连京他未必肯讲，实在让人心里很慌。

晚间瓦连京回来了，没去酒吧，拿了两罐冰啤酒坐在客厅看电视。明天是周末，我叫他没别的事话跟我进城一趟。

他正眼也不眨地看比赛，注意力全不在这上头，举着啤酒大喊一连串乌拉后，才转头问，你进城干嘛去？

我说我要纹身去。


	38. 一部分的我

“你要纹什么？”

进城的路上瓦连京问我。我不告诉他，他便趁机洗涮我，说我前两天看了几部黑帮电影就蠢蠢欲动，要学人家在身上戳图案，说着说着又开始给我乱出主意，一会儿一个胸前圣母，一会儿一个流血匕首。“得劲，得劲。”他不住称赞，“真男人就该纹这些。”

我听得直摇头，不知他这些土得惊人的念头都是哪儿来的，忙叫他打住，说我早想好纹什么了。等找到地方停车，我埋头翻yelp找纹身店的时候，他才忍不住道：“合着你还不知道上哪儿纹呢？”

我原本就是脑子一热，一定要今天纹上，也没找家店预个约，想着人家总有空闲的时候，结果一连三家都碰着包整臂整背的，没个十几小时搞不下来。这下我懵了，跟瓦连京站在停车场门口挠头，不敢正眼瞧他。

“怎么办？”他陪着白走了一个多小时，脸色已很不好，斜眼睛看我，靠在树上，手伸进兜里摸烟。结果打火机没气了，半天打不燃，瓦连京咒骂一声，将那打火机一掷投入垃圾箱，没好气道：“我就知道你发神经没好事！”

我平时最烦他说我发神经，为这个跟他闹了好几次，然而现在这等情形，哪儿有我说话的余地，于是只好挨过去嘿嘿笑，叫他大人有大量，不要生我的气。

最后瓦连京嫌我烦人，一把推开我，走到一旁说他有个熟人正好在这附近开店，平时也做纹身活路。我叫道：“你怎么不早说！”他瞪我一眼没说话，等我们走到的时候，我才知道他为什么不早说。

这纹身店的招牌是他妈个奶茶店，挤在街尽头一角，还蒙灰。瓦连京推门走进去，柜台后站着一亚洲面孔，问我们要喝什么，我正怪他怎么想起来要喝奶茶，他却说：“我找谢利万。”随即从后头钻出来个人，壮，与瓦连京差不多高，脖子一圈纹着繁复巨大的“荣耀与死亡”。他话不多，人也不像瓦连京别的朋友那样热情，稍微说了几句表明情况后，就掀帘子叫我进去。

他坐在那儿准备墨水，扔给我个破破烂烂的册子，上头有照片，也有他的手稿，让我随便挑一个。我忙说，我自己有图案，请他帮我纹上身就好。说着我把手机掏出来给他看，瓦连京靠在门框上，也凑来瞧。

不出所料，他立刻就僵住了，猛地抬头望过来，脸上净是错愕。谢利万瞅瞅我，又瞅瞅他，没说什么，把手机还我：“你找人画的？”

我说：“我自己画的。”

我看见瓦连京退到后头，挨着墙站，盯着地面出神。谢利万问我想让他画上去还是转印一遍，我想要丝毫不差的图案，于是说要转印的。又问我要多大尺寸、纹在哪里，我掀起衣服说要纹在腰侧，最好搞大一点，看得清楚。

过了一会儿谢利万将图案打印出来，往我身上比划确定位置，我把他手朝下挪挪：“这儿，肋骨附近最好。”

谢利万看我一眼，说：“肋骨附近会有点疼，你痛感怎么样？”

“他这人手划个口子就又叫又闹的。”瓦连京在一边插嘴。我转过去朝他挤眉弄眼，他便皱起眉头，一脸不耐烦相。我指着图案问他：“好不好看？”

“不好看。”他故意这么说，气得我马上就要扑过去，被谢利万一把按住，叫我不要乱动。

等谢利万背过去准备针头的时候，我躺在椅子上，拉过瓦连京，在他耳边低声说：“宝贝，我都把你纹在身上了。”

他明显有些紧张，被我握住的手微微使力，余光不住往谢利万那边瞟，嘟囔道：“你纹你的，管我什么事。”停顿片刻，又问：“你整天坐家里闲着就是在搞这个？”

“没有，”我老老实实说，“这是我一月份的时候画的。”

那时我跟他刚刚认识，恐怕正天天守在米哈伊尔的修车铺蹲点，满心满心的都是他，画了各式各样的瓦连京，被人簇着的、翻身躺进车底的、靠着栅栏抽烟的，然而我最喜欢的，是长着翅膀的瓦连京，浑身一丝不挂，冷着一双眼看人。我那会儿觉得他是天使，是我得不到的人，哪会想到还能搂住他叫宝贝，还能有立场把他留在皮肤。

谢利万过来了，瓦连京立即走到一边坐下，看他给我消毒、转印图案。机器嗡嗡声很刺耳，针头从翅膀的一尖开始纹，谢利万说得对，肋骨没有肉，比别的部位都疼，时常使我屏着一口气等下针。然而这种痛却让人感到很舒畅，我就这么一口气一口气地让他成了我的一部分。我此前很少会想纹身的意义，我有个前男友，罗凯琪，是个搞乐队的主唱，整个胸膛往上纹满了五花八门的东西，脖子也缠了一圈，甚至纹了一个跟我有关的图，问为什么，他从来说不出来，只含糊说喜欢。即便知道他身上前男友前女友的图案文字不计其数，我当时还是好生一番震惊，感动之余同时也想到，我是绝无可能让另外一个人凌驾、融进属于我自己的身体的。

其实没有见过瓦连京的人，不会知道图案上的是他，透过角质看，也就是一滩墨水，跟生着胎记的皮肤没有什么不同。然而胎记不会需要痛楚，胎记只能表明自己。我想我把瓦连京纹在身上，不是不自私了，也不是想要什么意义，我就是想表明个态度——你看，你永远能得到一部分的我。

“疼不疼？”瓦连京说，“看你不说话了都。”

谢利万笑了一声，我有点不好意思：“还好，还好。没那么痛，就是蚂蚁咬。”我躺在椅子上，看他在翻谢利万的那本册子，突然脑子一抽，问：“之前有人跟你来一起纹过身吗？”

他瞥一眼过来：“没有。”

我见他眼神警惕，心里有些不痛快，想惹他，故意道：“索菲亚也没有？”

“你别提那档子事了。”他又皱起眉头，哗地翻了一页，“这是什么？”

谢利万抬头看了一眼，说：“刚洗出来的汉字，最近可火，我们这儿新来了个中国纹身师，今天都纹了三个了。”

他又翻了几页，踹我一脚：“诶，你那个字怎么写来着，你说跟‘伊万’发音有点像的那个，是不是跟这个一样？”

我看着那个“薨”字大惊失色，他只记得一个草字头，看什么都是我名字，吓得我连呸好几口，腹内大骂这些神经病怎么什么都往身上纹，赶紧把莞字给他写出来，告诉他可千万别再认错了。

瓦连京翻来覆去看那几页，谢利万边纹边说：“喜欢？你叫你朋友给你想个字呗。”说着朝外喊了一声，前台那卖奶茶的亚洲人探了个脑袋进来，敢情他就是新来的中国纹身师。

结果这中国纹身师不会说普通话，一问，是个越南裔华侨。他给瓦连京看了几个样本，我伸脖子一看，差点咬了舌头——硕大“鸡湯”二字映在头皮上，笔画繁复，青筋爆出，让我不得不肃然起敬。

“你不要纹。”我战栗地说。

“为什么？”他瞪着眼。我哪好意思当着人家面说“他根本不懂中文，都乱纹的”，憋了半天憋出一句：“你别纹我名字。”

“你还纹我脸呢！”他气势汹汹，也不在乎谢利万听不听得到，指着我刚写给他的字对那中国纹身师说：“就纹这个！”

得，等今天这一天结束的时候，谢利万的奶茶店又多了张最近大热的汉字纹身模板，夹在册子里；我裹着一腰的保鲜膜，看着瓦连京掀衣服拍照，心情很是复杂，又想笑，又想哭；那字真的太丑了，漆黑一个楷体，保鲜膜一盖就糊得看不清，前台小子颜料上多了，不出半年准会晕。

可那是我的字，奇奇怪怪的一个莞字，总被人写成菀、念作关，开玩笑地当作女孩名，鲜少有人真的在乎它，毕竟被唤作蒋奇菀蒋奇关我也一样会回头；然而二十几年头一次，有人愿意让这样奇怪的字方方正正印在皮肤上，规整地近乎严肃，弯曲的棱角刺得我很想哭。

我走在他身后，眼泪糊得看不清路，日光照得头很晕；我想，也许他就是一时兴起，也许他什么意义也不想要，但我突然不想再计较了；都随他吧，他高兴就好了。


	39. 安娜

结果晁劲函磨磨蹭蹭，八月份一晃就过去了，没等他办好行程，我这头已经先开学了。

我照旧去蹭余贝贝的专业课，他们要上高阶课了，课上人越来越少，越来越不好蹭，我得装模作样交作业，才不会因为太过突出而被发现。他们这新教授是个老头，矮矮小小，眼珠子浑得厉害，偏偏记人特别强；我为了避这老头，回回都跟余贝贝缩在最后一排谈天，听他讲回国的奇闻轶事。

“说起来，我今天才听了一个，”余贝贝说，“你知不知道我们学校五楼那厕所门被人操垮了？”

我正翘着腿，一听这话差点从椅子上翻下来，连忙一扑抱紧桌子，结结巴巴道：“什，什么？”

“上学期我们主楼那厕所门垮了，说是哪个变态蹿进学校，抱着学校门一顿猛操，这才把门搞垮了。”余贝贝正义凛然，“这你妈得多变态啊。”

我立刻笑得前仰后合，拍桌子打腿，极其做作：“哈哈哈哈哈！真的好变态！哈哈哈哈！”

空气中充满了欢乐的气息，余贝贝却突然不笑了：“不会是你吧。”

我大惊：“怎么会是我！我没事操门干什么！”声音之大，连台上老头都转过来看了一眼。

余贝贝翻开书装模作样读了两行，又带着怀疑的眼神瞟回来：“你一心虚就他妈这么笑。”我两眼一瞪正要辩解，他抢先道：“最好不是你哈。”然后再不给我说话的机会，捧着书上课了。我冷汗淋漓，心里暗自琢磨，没想到在余贝贝眼里，我已经是个操门的厉害人物了，谁能想到只是垮个门，都能传成给操垮了，那天要是被他们抓了正着，我这书才真的读得名震中外了。

他们这学期讲《安娜·卡列尼娜》，第一节课从安娜卧轨一章讲起，那老头一字一句把对话都读了一遍，读完后台下没剩几个人清醒了。没想到他们高阶课了还要讲老掉牙的安娜，我听得怪没意思，趴在桌上玩手机，想到晁劲函这厮应该今天下午到，心情有些激动，说好我下完课后跟瓦连京去接他，到时候还不知道怎么介绍他俩，可别给我搞得很尴尬。

等我下课了，瓦连京已经在接我的路上，大概六点过的时候我们一起去了机场，结果碰上高峰期，在路上堵了一个多小时。晁劲函那飞机早落地了，偏又联系不上他，把我急得要死，总觉得要出什么事，一个劲催瓦连京快点。

瓦连京左躲右闪，一路狂飙，好不容易到了机场，等到九点半，还是不见人影，我大骂一声，悔不当初——千不该万不该，不该叫这傻子独自出国。我怎么就忘了，晁劲函此人出门不是掉护照就是磕破头，平地都能摔跤，旅行能全手全脚回去，实在是命大。见我急得上蹿下跳找人，瓦连京也吓了一跳，一脸严肃问我要不要联系警局，我一噎，说这倒不必，等咱们找个广播站就好了。

果不其然，在广播站喊一通之后没过多久，一个膀大腰圆的安保人员就领着晁劲函出现了。这傻子仿佛搬家，又提又背，推了个大箱子，走到跟前还绊一跤，几乎是扑过来的。我谢过机场安保后，转身劈头就骂：“你怎么搞的？”

“我手机落飞机上了，跑海关才找着说英语的工作人员，那飞机差点飞走咯！”他一脸虚惊，“你们等好久了吧，不好意思不好意思。哎哎，我自己来我自己来。”

但是瓦连京又听不懂他在说什么，提着他箱子就大步向前走，我心里又尴尬又好笑，他那急性子，肯定嫌晁劲函啰嗦了。

“那就是瓦哥？”晁劲函凑过来在我耳朵边嚎叫，“你蒋大雄还有这一天？你当我之前说的都放屁吧——对象长这样了你挨挨打怎么了？”

他这人也就敢跟我说话犯贱，上车后瓦连京问他旅途怎么样，这厮屁都放不出一个来，支支吾吾，不敢正视。当然了，恐怕也跟瓦连京那口列巴英语有关，他英语可能跟晁劲函俄语水平差不多；我在旁边笑得要死，实在看不下去了，跟瓦连京说：“你别老逮着他说话了，他社恐。”

“社恐？”瓦连京不明白。

“你就当他哑巴，不会说话。”我转头看晁劲函，这厮一脸茫然，夸张地比着口型问我瓦连京说了啥。

我说：“他要你自我介绍一下。”

此话一出，简直要了晁劲函的命。他立刻露出惶恐又为难的神色，我催促道：“快点。”最后这厮磕磕绊绊竟然真的开始说自己叫什么姓什么，今年多大——

“他干嘛？”瓦连京扭头问我。我整个人笑得要撅过去，晁劲函这才发觉我在搞他，涨红了脸，气得直甩头，唉唉叹气。瓦连京见不得我得意，开着车腾出只手来掐我后颈，掐得我哇哇直叫，这样的惨状在晁劲函眼里却是另一幅恬不知耻的恩爱景象，他在后座十分震惊，喃喃道：“我脑子进水了，飞十几个小时来看你这狗逼行苟且之事。”

晁劲函此行据说是翘了实习专程慕名来看我对象，虽然他看着瓦连京就不敢讲话，但多了个人一下变得闹哄哄的，不必时时刻刻说俄语，让我精神放松不少。他来的时间短，莫斯科也没什么好玩的，我跟瓦连京商量了一下，决定给他来个刺激的。

于是周日的时候，我跟瓦连京都借口出门，让他在家里等着我们中午回来接他出去吃饭。等到了十二点，我在楼下给他打电话，让他准备下楼，那头老晁正嗯嗯地答应着，突然一阵巨响，晁劲函一下哇啦啦叫起来，再就是慌乱的脚步声、桌椅碰撞声，扩声器刺耳的喊声叫他放下手机，再然后咚的一响，电话那头的声音变小了，估计是晁劲函手机掉地上了。

我挂了电话，跟瓦连京躲在树后头，没过一会儿就看见他被押下楼，整个是被旁边俩端枪的毛子架着出来的，四下警笛作响，老晁屁滚尿流；我捂嘴捶树，憋着笑戴好头盔，跟瓦连京慢悠悠从后头转出来，周围戴面罩端枪的伙计瞬间让出一条道，直通老晁眼前，他一抬头，简直要跪下来。

“I didn‘t do anything！”

晁劲函声音都带哭腔了，下一秒就要泪洒莫斯科，我怕再装下去从此没朋友了，故意笑两声露出破绽，惹他发现。这厮反应过来后追着我打了两条街，当然也不是真打，我是瓦连京手下讨生活的人，哪儿能让晁劲函打着了。

“哥哥，这是我专程花大价钱给你请的真部队，你不是说想玩刺激的？这个够刺激了嘛。”我死皮赖脸拖着他告饶，不许他翻脸，“人家都说了，接的最多的活是求婚的，你看看，你上我这儿来最少都得是个求婚规格。”

“求你妈，”他声音发抖，“我把你鲨求了。”

好说歹说他才终于肯回家来，回来后更不敢上瓦连京面前去了，说是嫌丢人，被我搞得在俄国颜面尽失。我在房间里跟瓦连京回放视频看得要笑死了，商量着说要做成dvd送给他，叫他永远难忘莫斯科。

“你别笑你朋友，”瓦连京爬起来换衣服，“我看换做你，也好不到哪儿去。”

“那不可能，”我断言道，“那么大个摄影机在拍，我还能不知道？”

瓦连京轻蔑地笑了一声，系上裤子：“你这人是不见棺材不落泪，哪天给你来一场你才服气。”

他话刚说完，晁劲函就哐哐敲门了：

“你俩快点，咋没声了？别是又在亲热吧，啊？别亲了！饿死我了！”

晁劲函在外头捶门，瓦连京在里头脱衣服，我歪在床脚看他，捧着手机玩。瓦连京边换边说：“你那朋友在嚷啥呢？”又警告地瞥过来一眼：“你又拍？”

自他纹了那个字后，我没少洗涮过他，没事就掀他衣服看，趴在上头变着角度拍了不少照片，然而那字纹地实在惊人，根本p不出来，发不出手。瓦连京后来被我拍烦了，便不许我再拍。

我悄悄退出相机，嘿嘿道：“哪有，”他不信，非要过来看，拉扯中我手上没注意，差点按了发送键，于是惊叫起来：“哎哎——”两脚一伸又踹倒了衣架，哐当砸下去把桌子掀翻了，一时巨响连连。

晁劲函在门外大骇：“你俩这是什么架势！”

尽管十分对不住他，可我还是跟瓦连京偷偷在里头接吻，门被老晁捶得震天响，震得我耳朵发痛，我一边笑着叫他等下，一边伸手揽瓦连京的腰，他腰侧的字正在结疤，摸起来硌手得很。我想起刚刚拍的那张照片，阳光照在他身上，映得皮肤金红，他眼睛没睁全，看上去懒洋洋，因为不满我偷偷拍他，眉毛立着，又凶巴巴。

后来我问晁劲函，我说你以局外人来看，觉得瓦连京怎么样？

他翻白眼，我还说啥说，你的神仙眷侣！

我卡他脖子，说正经的。

晁劲函拍开我，清清嗓子，迟疑片刻后才正色道，挺凶的，不好惹，不像你喜欢的类型。

我觉得奇怪，晁劲函几乎跟我一同长大，我各种各样的对象他都见过，从没说过不是我喜欢的类型这种话，按他的性子来说，算是挺不看好。我问他，咋的，你不喜欢瓦连京？

不是喜不喜欢的问题，他挠挠头，似乎在思考怎么说，就，我搞不懂你俩为什么会在一起，你懂我意思吧？

我当然懂他意思，但这个问题恐怕连我自己也说不清楚；他看我支支吾吾，半天接不上话，安慰道，不过我看你现在越来越像个人了，你看看之前你那日子，昏天黑地的，像人过的吗？你也别问我咋看了，我哪见过你疯成这样；你要心里不妥当，直接问他去，总归别自个儿瞎琢磨，你这状态好不容易才好一点。

他要不愿意说怎么办？我问。

唉，哪有那么多怎么办！晁劲函叹气道，你乐意你就继续跟他谈。活着不就图一高兴吗。

—  
下一章开始发刀，还是说一下哈，蒋哥的记忆是不会恢复的


	40. 小鸟

晁劲函走后，我又回归了一段忙碌的日子，为提早毕业，我这学期拿了很多课，因此天天起早贪黑，有些时候甚至比瓦连京回来得还晚。同时也不得不开始为以后做打算，我很犹豫研究生要不要在俄国继续念， 我问过瓦连京有没有想过去欧洲或者美国，他的回答都很含糊，不是“我才不学法语”就是“你快去，你去了我来你打零工”，插科打诨的，明显不想多说。我想这确实有点强人所难，毕竟不是每个人都像我一样光想背井离乡，满世界乱跑，于是只好把这问题暂时放一放。

大概是因为学业繁忙，顾不上他，我觉得最近跟瓦连京有点疏离；之前隔天就要做一次，现在忙得有时亲热都没工夫，加上天气转凉，几乎有半个月没跟他做全套了。我突然很想念他的味道，趴在床上嗅他枕头，掏手机出来问他今天几点下工，要不要我去接他。

没过一会儿他回道，下工后直接去酒吧，不用管他。我关了屏幕，脸埋在他枕头里长长地叹了口气，要不是我晚间还有节课，总能跟他一块儿吃个晚饭。不知是不是我错觉，我总觉得一旦我松懈一点，瓦连京便也顺其自然地退回去，所以我才觉得老抓不住他，老觉得不妥当。他这人十分自洽，对什么都挺无所谓，我晚上不在的话他就出门喝酒，不问我什么时候回去；虽然他之前就不爱问我多久回家，只有我问他的份，但是自从我忙起来忘了这码事之后，他也完全没发现。总之有我没我他都自得其所。我不能忍受这一点。

晚上九点过下了课累死累活回到家里，进门漆黑一片，瓦连京果然还没有回来。我本来趴在床上玩手机，但实在太累了，没过一会儿就睡着了。十二点过的时候被冻得一激灵，醒了，才发现没开暖气也没盖被子，鼻子已经有点塞，而瓦连京还没有回来。我脑子不清醒，软着手给他发了信息，半天没等到他回，于是想干脆去酒吧找他得了。

我迷迷糊糊出了门，走在路上才觉得穿少了，连打好几个喷嚏，想着最近忙成这样可千万感冒不得。

走了二十来分钟，远远就看见奥列莎光着腿靠在酒吧门口的电线杆子抽烟，我笑着喊她：“——奥列莎！你不冷呀！”

她踢了踢腿，把身上的大衣紧了紧，开口嗓子很哑：“嘿，伊万。你总算来了，我站这儿等了你有一个月，眼睛都望穿了。”

我知道她又在开我玩笑，露出一副感激模样，同她站在门口聊了两句，问她今天生意怎么样，有没有人欺负她。她扑哧笑出来，一掌拍我肩上：“行了，你别站这儿跟我扯了，你男朋友在里头，可看着点儿，喝了好几轮了。”

我听后意外地看了她一眼，她把我往里赶：“看我干嘛？我早看出来了——我就说瓦连京奇怪呢……”

我隔着门跟她挥手，看着她一脸戳破了秘密的兴奋样子，心里有点好笑又有点快活，瓦连京不让我说的秘密总算有一个人知道了，而我可一个字也没透露过。

想到这里，我脚步变得轻快起来，朝瓦连京他们平时总坐着的包厢走去，老远就听到安东的大嗓门又在嚷嚷：“……你们都看碟下菜！”

安东这人乍一看是个大嘴巴，老有意无意地揭人家的短，还爱吹牛，头一回见面是不大惹人喜欢；然而跟他喝了几回酒后，发觉此人倒也没恶意，就是缺心眼而已，除此之外倒是个热心肠，直来直去，讲笑话很有一手，因此也有很多人喜欢跟他交往。

我想起他上周讲的一个笑话，自顾自傻笑起来，同时已到包厢门口，刚碰上把手，抬眼一看却愣了愣，以为没睡醒，使劲揉了把眼睛后，把手还是没能按下去。

我想那就是他们说的尤利娅，的确光彩照人，一眼望进去只看得见她；出乎意料的是，她并不是金发碧眼的正统俄罗斯美女，一头蓬松的黑鬈发垂在腰际，蜜色皮肤，与奥列莎那种俄罗斯女人笔直清瘦的大腿不同，她的双腿强健有力，裹着短裙的臀部硕圆挺翘，个子也不太高，恐怕是个拉丁裔的混血。

她在给他们倒酒，倒哪位就去哪位的膝上坐着，毫不避讳，知道他们喜欢看她屁股，便故意在他们膝头蹭几下，然而这样的场景因为她的坦荡显得并不下流，只充满着浓烈的调情意味。这时有人要叫尤利娅跳舞，尤利娅却说不跳，她今天晚上跳得够多了，现在只想安心喝酒。

那几个人不甘心，但跟她不熟，又见她说话斩钉截铁，便让安东同她讲。安东一听，高声道：“我说？我说有什么用，这事得叫瓦连京来办！”随即吹了声口哨。

剩下那几个也趁机怂恿起哄道：“瓦连京，今天兄弟们能不能饱眼福就全靠你了！”

瓦连京坐在那儿本来没讲话，架不住他们一个劲地闹，于是起身坐到尤利娅身旁，那几人霎时爆发出一阵欢呼。

“小猫儿，你看，他们为难我，”他笑道，“你呢？”

他刚说完安东就哇啦啦叫起来：“……又来这套！好好的姑娘们都给他叫成动物，之前索菲亚也是，叫的那个什么，是什么来着？”

“‘我的小鸟’，”库兹涅佐夫在一旁看热闹，不嫌事大地补充。

“我的小鸟！”安东转过头夸张地复述一遍，其他几个人都笑了，“听听！偏偏那位索菲亚就是矮矮小小的，可不就是小鸟吗。”

谁知尤利娅一听这话说什么也不起来跳了，旁边的人见如此都喔喔地叫，让瓦连京快出马哄哄。

“你叫人家小鸟，却叫我小猫！”她不满地撒娇。

“怎么，小猫不比小鸟可爱？”

“小鸟在天上飞，小猫在地上跑，你嫌我没她体面。”她露出委屈的神色，又突然恶狠狠呲了呲牙，“但是多亏了不体面，小猫才能撕了小鸟吞进肚里！”

他们全都放声大笑，此话像火把一样一下将气氛点燃，拍手的拍手，叫好的叫好，尤利娅得意极了，翻身坐到沙发背上，翘着腿，踩在瓦连京椅子的扶手上。她的确像猫，柔软妖媚，直率天真，懂得怎么讨男人的喜；我站在那儿，心里生出无法抑制的恐惧——我害怕这样的女性，年轻活泼，无忧无虑，与四周不相衬，像小动物一样好拿捏，同时又让人不坚定。没有人能拒绝无忧无虑，人人都想忘却烦扰。我太清楚了。

“你也为难我呀，猫儿，”他把她拉下来，让她坐在腿上，轻声说。

我极少听过他用那样的语气说话，唯一一次是他第一次醉酒，脸埋在我背上说“难受”的时候。而就在第二天，他便搂着我躺在地上接吻。恰在此时，有人喊了一句“亲一个”，霎时我整个脑子都当机了，恍然大悟，原来生活换上副伪善的嘴脸，就是在这儿等着予我致命的痛击。

我横冲直撞地闯了进去。四座安静了一瞬，安东见了我，大喊：“乌拉！伊万！好久不见！”

包厢里躁动、狂热的气氛迅速感染了我，尤利娅打量的眼神让我不自主地想笑，我猛地转向安东，与他击掌，高声道：“我来晚了！”

“不晚，不晚，”他笑嘻嘻接到，揽着我坐下，“好戏刚刚开始！亲一个！亲一个！”

“亲一个！亲一个！”

后头坐着的人都上前来了，贴着我的背，在我头顶上方说话，声音放大了无数倍，如洪水一般灌入我的耳朵，没有人发现我张着嘴急促地呼气，没有人发现我就快窒息了。

瓦连京也没有，他正埋头跟尤利娅亲着嘴。

我这时才真正看清楚瓦连京接吻时是什么样子，原来他接吻的时候拇指食指也会相搓，原来他接吻的时候是不闭眼睛的，虚睁着一条缝，透出蓝色目光。而我与他接吻时从来头脑发晕，没有发现过这一点。

我出奇地平静下来，可能是灵魂脱离了什么的；耳鸣结束了，我从肉体情感的苦痛中挣脱出来，再次审视自己。其实他喊她们什么小鸟小猫小狗我根本不他妈在乎，他那样自尊自大的大男子主义，能对一万个女人喊一万个不重样的爱称，我早就明白这一点；我不能忍受的是，这么多个日日夜夜，这么多个耳鬓厮磨的夜晚，全然不能使他吻那女人时产生一点愧疚之心。我感到十分好笑，恐怕他根本不觉得这有任何问题。我不知道我这几个月究竟是为了什么。

他们亲完了，尤利娅抹了抹嘴，倒在他肩上害羞。大伙击掌、喝彩，夸他好样的，他瞧了我一眼。

而这一眼像雷击一样，使我全然地、猝然地溃散了。


	41. 裂缝

我坐在酒吧门口的台阶抽烟。老板出来倒垃圾，瞥见我：“怎么不进去抽？”

我揉揉眼睛，含糊道：“闷得很，出来坐坐。”

他走上台阶，呼出一大口气，搓手道：“又到冬天啦！”我低着头嗯了一声，希望他赶紧进去，我这会儿实在没有心情跟人搭话。然而老天能让我顺心就怪了，他走到我上面的台阶坐下，掏出烟盒，这时吹来一阵风，他的火机老是点不着，在那头啪嚓啪嚓地响，我被这风吹得汗毛倒竖，憋不住，打了个喷嚏。

他停了按火机，随口道：“穿少了。这边十月份就该下雪了。”

我鼻子塞塞的，瓮声瓮气地说：“是，出门太急了。”

这样的对话没能持续太久，里头突然喧闹起来，老板回头一看，将烟摁灭：“唷，出来了。”他话音刚落，安东就哗地推开门，大声嚷嚷：“……家里婆娘在催！过两周就要临产，哪儿敢惹她。”他几步下了阶梯，拍拍我肩膀，“走了，伊万。”

我想应他一声，刚抬头猝不及防撞上瓦连京的目光，心像被人狠揪了一把，下一秒眼泪就要出来。我对这种本能的反应感到屈辱，同时更没法面对他，于是猛地站起来，拔腿就走，只想离他越远越好。

但他今天没有开车，也是走路来的，因而等走过了闹市、到了空无一人的街上时，我才发现瓦连京一直在我身后不远处跟着。他既没追上来喊我，也没让我等他，我们之间隔了两盏路灯的距离，我在亮处，他就在暗处，而我在暗处回头看他时，他也决然不会发现。

我没给他留门。回到家后我坐在沙发上，没开灯，坐在一片黑漆漆中，直直盯着门。门外传来他愈来愈近的脚步声，以及翻找钥匙串的声音；钥匙插进锁孔的两秒钟时间里，我突然又心软了，也害怕了。我想，他要是醉着的，我就照顾他，明天只当笑话提这事，笑他发酒疯有多傻，但同时也是种警醒，警告他今后喝酒也不能这样让我伤心。然而他关了门，抬眼瞧见我唬了一跳，语调清楚且平实：“你坐那儿干嘛。阴森森的。”

他把灯打开，弯下身子脱鞋。等他趿着拖鞋走近，像往常一样，进门第一件事去拿水杯倒水，相同的啪嗒声、水流的哗啦声，过去熟悉的生活片段不停地在我脑子里出现，致使我终于无法再忍受。我仰面看他：“你跟她操过了？”

“什么？”他的声音在水流中听得不真切，我无法洞察其中的情感。

“我说，”我提高声调，却趋于失控，说到后头几个字几乎是狂喊，“你他妈在我眼皮子底下跟尤利娅操了几回！”

水流声停了，他果然皱着眉头端详我；我没法承受住他的镇定，霍地站起来走到他跟前，推了他一把，他没端稳杯子，水撒了一身。我声音发颤：“真有你的，瓦连京·维克托洛维奇，我怎么就没想到，怪不得从不让我在外头说咱俩关系，也不带我去你那酒吧，原来是养了个婊子！不对！”我像幡然醒悟，急急大叫，“我才是！我才是你养在家里的婊子！藏在家里见不得人，更不能到你那些朋友面前去现眼！哦，我非要去也不是不行——直接伸手搂个女人，万事大吉！我真佩服你，瓦连京，你怎么想出来这个妙招？”

他眉间一跳，顿了两秒，反问：“你这一出是因为我亲了尤利娅？”

此话已荒谬到我只能无力地笑：“你把我当什么？”

“……老天，”他嘟囔着，仿佛不是个事，伸手扯着湿衣服走来走去，就是不正眼看我。我他妈还没他一件衣服重要。

我扑过去抓他手臂，想迫使他正视我；他将头转过来，嘴唇紧闭，牙关动了动，两道目光没有情绪，像在审视我，像要搞清楚我到底在干什么，与上一刻钟动情的样子判若两人。我想我只配得到他的这种目光，忍不住笑：“没完没了，瓦连京。索菲亚，尤利娅，我早该知道会没完没了。”

“你要我怎么做？”他不耐烦道，“跟他们说我天天跟个男人睡在一起？”

纵使我猜测过他不愿公开关系是因为害怕旁人的蜚语，但这话里的轻蔑、鄙夷，那么自然而然地流露，仿佛他从头到尾都这样认为，仿佛我是他生活的一部分屈辱。我一瞬间想到当年跟我爸出柜时，他也是这样纯然的蔑视，但我当时没有受到伤害，反而斗志昂扬，比任何时候都强大；然而此刻，此刻，是跟我滚过雪地、是与我做过究极浪漫的事的人，是我认为不会背叛我的人，亲口说出的。我这些年建立起的自尊与自爱，竟然如此容易地分崩离析，竟然因为他这轻飘飘的一句话而一文不值。

我脑子一片混乱，再次伸手去抓他，然而刚碰到他的手，他便立马手一扬与我拉开距离，我后腰猝然撞在吧台上，疼得大喘气，风呼啦灌进嗓子，剧烈咳嗽起来。屋子里一度很安静，只有我撕心裂肺的咳嗽声；我咳得大脑缺氧，溢出眼泪，揪着胸口朦胧看去，见他依旧冷静，霎时失去理智，大喊着：“你以为你什么都能掌控？你以为我爱你，所以就是我的恩人？你就能把我当傻子耍？你要没我，现在还窝在老家失业！你还以为自己年轻？能在街边混日子？是个硬汉？瓦连京，你根本过不来日子，米哈伊尔的工都干不成；你要没我，就是他妈个废人！”

他终于因为这句话动怒了。我能看出来，因为他攀着桌沿的指节已按得发白，我鬼使神差地想，他上次把指头按到发白，还是我在浴室操|他的时候。我看着他垂下脸拼命抑制的时候，几乎以为自己赢得胜利了。

可等他再次抬起脸，我却不禁打了个寒颤。

“我他妈压根不是同性恋。”他这一句，就足够使我溃不成军。像积蓄了很久的怒气，他一拳砸在桌上，酒瓶倒下来，淌了一桌子，把我铺的桌布染成浓烈的棕色，十分刺鼻，我想这张桌布算是报废了，可惜还是拉夫劳伦的，花了我好几千卢布，他要知道桌布能这么贵，又要骂我败家。

“我喜欢女人，”他盯着我说，“我喜欢操女人。”

他还是不明白，我怎么会不知道他喜欢女人？女人从来不是我的敌人，这他妈根本就没有关系。

“这不是你喜不喜欢女人的问题，瓦连京，”我几乎耗光力气，“是你当着我的面吻了另一个人。”

“那你要我怎么做？推开她？”他嚷道，“她那裙子下连条裤衩都没穿——没有人——没有一个俄罗斯男人，会在这种情况下推开她！”随即他又露出熟悉的讥讽表情，问：“你操过逼吗，伊万？”

我默不作声地看着他。

“你要是操过，就知道跟屁|眼差别多大。”他说，“像海绵，像丝绸，层层叠叠；没有一个男人不喜欢操|逼。你操过就知道了。”

时钟的滴答声音比任何时候都大，在我耳朵里计时，在我心上敲鼓，致使我觉得我再不说话，就要心慌而死了。

“你但凡有一点爱我，”我颓然开口，“就不会说这种话。”

他停顿了很久，久到我以为他真的有一点爱我。窗外蓦地投进一道雪白的车灯光。

“……爱！”他刺耳地嚷道，像突然爆发了一般，“你怎么跟个娘们似的？干嘛非得问我爱不爱？我不爱，我谁也不爱。我甚至不爱我自己。我说过了，我喜欢你，我想跟你在一块儿，可你们就想要我说谎，你，索菲亚，尤利娅，全都想让我说谎，想让我昭告天下。然后呢？然后怎么做都不能使你们满意，反过来再指责我说谎，来一出好戏！索菲亚想拖我做逃命鸳鸯，尤利娅想跟我来出救风尘，你想让我干什么，伊万？对着全天下为你出柜？”

我哪里要他出柜，我只是在叫他不要跟女人接吻。然而我已经足够伤心，无法再说出条理的句子，瞪大眼睛看着他流泪，不能相信他敢这样剜我的心。至此所有争吵都没有意义，我所有的时间、痛哭的夜晚，全都不作数。

没了争吵，只剩无穷的沉默；他盯着桌布那滩污渍，忽然抓住狠狠一扯，将东西全都扫在地上，然后在邻居墙壁那头的咒骂中大步踏出去，砰地关了门，留下一片狼藉。

————————————————  
瞅了眼评论，没想到大噶反应这么大，之后情节我会酌情发预警的，受不了的跳过哈（虽然这一个月都是心碎十月啦


	42. 局外人

第42章局外人

瓦连京一夜未归，我也一夜没有合眼。六点钟的时候开始下雪了，我出门买了杯咖啡，走到楼下发现车窗碎了，旁边的保安告诉我说昨晚有几个闹事的砸了好几辆车，已经被警察带走了，问我要不要给保险公司打电话。我脑筋转不动，没有精力，于是没有很强烈的感受，只摆手告诉他暂时不用，强撑着往学校走，脑子倒清醒，看人也冷静，心跳却快得要命；这段时间为了赶课程，三天加起来没睡过八小时，昨晚本该早睡的，结果还是熬了一宿。太阳升起来了，寒气和晨光给人一种不真实感，公交车喧嚣地驶过，晨练的人穿的还是那件荧黄色体恤，与过去的每个早上没有什么两样，悲伤在这样的平和里显得很荒诞，致使我不得不迷糊，怀疑几个小时前的一切都是在做梦。

这样的梦境感很快被打破。这天早上本该是专业课，我照常上四楼去蹭余贝贝的文学课，纠结着要不要跟他谈谈话，我俩算起来其实也没那么熟，但是我已经没办法独自处理情绪了。刚走到教室门口，手机叮的一声响了，我拿起来一看，是封来自专业课的老师的邮件。我瞧见那个红点，不知为何隐约生出些不好的预感，当即顿住脚步，站在教室门口点开了邮件。

邮件是教授单独发的，开头署着我的大名，不长，只有几行，一眼扫去，瞥见到个“代考”，我陡然一慌。他说尽管考虑到这是我的专业课，任何处罚都对我的影响很大，但是代考与代课是不被允许的，我没有尽到一个学生的责任，他很遗憾地通知我说他不得不将我从这门课中退掉，并且记上F，之后也不必再去了。

我站在原地，茫然环顾，往走廊外的窗户望了一眼，太阳还是挂在那里，似乎比刚刚亮了一些，亮得几乎刺眼了。“走啊！”后头的人催道。我机械挪了几下步子，教室后方转了几圈，只觉双腿发软，找了把椅子坐下，没过两秒又一弹而起，转身夺门而出，刚好擦着余贝贝肩膀过去，他在后面惊诧回头：“你上哪儿去？你怎么了你？”

但是我顾不上回话，只一个劲往前走，走到教授的办公室，找不到人，我才想起这会儿是专业课，他应该在教室里。等找到教室推门而入时，所有人都转过来，教授正在说话，停顿了一下，料想已经猜到我是谁，示意我坐下。于是我在众目睽睽之下找了个空位，还没坐两分钟，来了个俄国人径直走过来说这是他的座位，我只得站起来让他，重新到最后一排没有桌子的椅子上坐下，像个旁听的局外人。我看着他们聚精会神听着那些我听不懂的专业课名词、激烈讨论，头一次像今天这样讨厌俄国人。

这三个小时纯属白捱，无论我怎么求情，怎么解释说我必须按时毕业，那教授都表示没有商讨的余地，他今早已经将我退掉，建议我重修，临走还不忘补上一句，说我当时选择这样做，就应该想到有今天。

他说得很轻，甚至带点开玩笑的意味，但我像被猛然打了一个巴掌，霎时清醒过来，扭头就朝家里跑去。

一路上我老觉得今天所有人都在看我，更加难以忍受，跑得更加卖力，活像个贼；我想今天万万不该出门，尽管我再清楚不过就算我的天塌了也与旁人没有关系，但我还是没办法面对所有人的冷漠而探究的目光，我怕再不跑快一点，就要忍不住冲上去质问他们为什么能一如既往，为什么没有痛苦。

等我终于到家把自己锁在卧室，才算是松了口气。然而转身一瞧见床上瓦连京脱下来放得乱七八糟的睡衣，我心头一酸，突然就嚎啕大哭，止也止不住，扑在他那件旧毛衣上嗅。冬天来了，他习惯在家套一件薄毛衣，松松垮垮的，脱下来从来不叠，往枕头下一塞就完事，因此常常皱皱巴巴；但他在家只穿这一件旧毛衣，有时睡觉也穿着，说是舒服，舒服得不想脱。我哭完了，爬起来把毛衣给他叠好，莫名相信他今天会回来。他走哪儿去？他连睡衣也没有带走，能走到哪儿去？必然今天就会回来了。

但他今天没有回来，第二天也没有回来，第三天、第四天，到后来我完全对时间失去了感知。先前还尝试联系他，但他不回，我也没有办法；偶尔我放空地想，天大地大，他瓦连京有的是地方去，不像我，只有这一个家。我想过了这些年，我还是没有一点长进，总是轻信人，夸张事，连一丁点的亲密也能误读成喜欢，误会成爱，追着人家递出心去，总是忘记我这颗心，又值几两钱。

我回到了先前独居时的作息，在家昏天黑地睡了几天，没去上课，最后是被军哥逮出门的。他不知从哪儿搞来我的新家地址，亲自上门把我从床上逮到楼下咖啡馆臭骂一顿，说的无非还是我代考被发现拿了F这事。我臊眉耷眼地听，时而咳两声，军哥停下来，问：“你咋又感冒了？”

我摆手，端起杯子喝水。他叹了口气：“一换季就感冒，你看你二十一二十二的人了，还没人家十六岁的小孩让我省心。吃药了没有？”

我撒谎：“吃了。”

他瞅了我两眼，估计也不知道该说什么，他再怎么负责也只是个中介，算不得监护人，不便管我的事。他等我咳完了，接道：“虽说拿了个F，但是重修还是有希望明年毕业顺利申研的……”我很对不住他，又很疲惫，他其实不必次次为我擦屁股的。

“军哥，”我说，“我不想在俄国读研了。”

他被我噎住，眼睛瞪得老大，想了半天只憋出一句：“唉算了算了，管你呢！反正你现在把本科给我读好了，别整天耍些小聪明，到时候绩点低了你哪儿也去不了。你妈妈前天还在发消息问我你的情况呢，你这孩子，也不知道主动联系联系妈妈啊？”

我又咳起嗽来，军哥见我如此，也不想谈了，挥手赶我回家歇着。我在楼下抽了两根烟后才慢慢走上去，没坐电梯，刚从楼梯间气喘吁吁出来，我突然呼吸一滞，停住脚步——家里门是打开的。


	43. 洋相

我登时打了个寒颤，快步走回去，客厅里没有人影，关柜子的声音从卧室里传来。

我朝卧室走过去的时候，一直在想应该以怎么样的神态面对他，不能装得什么也没有发生，也不能歇斯底里，显得他的离开对我影响过大；地板倒出瓦连京晃动的模糊光影，我透过门缝看他，他换了身衣服，外套还是那件外套，里头的体恤却变了，不知道是在家里换的，还是在外头换的。我盯着他的脖子、手臂，任何一块露出来的皮肤，寻找他被吮吻的痕迹，观察他走路的姿势；他能当着我的面吻别人，背地里指不定更能玩，他们那一群人的荤段子里，最爱讲3p，他可以再找个女的，男的也可以——反正他床上骚劲十足，衣服一脱难道还有人真的会拒绝？

对，他还会像对付我一样，从背后揽他们，装得烂醉，常年喝那么多酒，怎么可能那么容易就不省人事。哦，然后他还会叫他们滚开，在他们惶恐无所安的时候再扑上去亲他们，调笑他们。冷热无常，这就是他一贯的做法。可怜我今天才弄清楚这一点。

我走近了，慢慢推开门，看清他拿了个小包，正在塞衣服，手上捏着的正是我给他叠得整整齐齐的睡衣。恐惧一下攫住我，这一秒里我意识到我正在失去他。

“你在干什么？”我声音听起来过于尖利，甚至有点刺耳，“你去哪儿了？”

他被我吓了一跳，向后退了几步，微微侧头，似是对我反应如此激烈感到不解。而我被他这种疑惑的神色激怒，笑了一声，以开玩笑的高扬语气道：“找女人去了嘛。”

出乎意料，他也笑了。“是，我去找女人了。”他承认道，讥讽地抬抬眉毛。

我极力保持平静，冷笑道：“你收东西干什么？”

他试图把我手里的旧毛衣扯过去，我拽着不松手，于是他没有做过多努力，只两掌一亮向上一举，表示不要了。

“你收东西干什么？”我又问。

他没有作声，呲一声拉好拉链，居高临下：“我出去住几天。”

这几个字在我脑子里轰一声炸开，几乎立马就使我崩溃了。我张大了嘴，却没有出声，只突然泪如雨下。他见我如此，皱紧了眉头。

“你不要走，”我哽咽道，想伸手去拉他。他站在那儿没有动，手攒成拳头，我拉不动他。

“我被退课了，我没法按时毕业了，”我语无伦次，不知道说这些话干什么，但根本控制不住，“瓦连京，我车被人砸了。”

他像个石头一样立在那里，听我胡言乱语，我说得上气不接下气，他可能根本就没听懂，只是注视我。就这么过了两分钟，他挪动步子，朝门走去，打算这么一句话不说地离开。我扑过去拉扯他的包，他一个趔趄，仰面摔下来，正是这一摔激起他的怒火，他扬手将包掷到墙上，里头的东西哗啦啦散了一地，随后他一翻身将我压在底下，扭打成一团；我哪里打得过他，张口就朝他耳朵咬去，他痛得大骂一声，一膀子抡过来，致我下颚撞在地板上，咬了一嘴血。他抓住我的领子，我则抓住他的手，整个被拖在地上，不像在挣脱他，倒像双手合十，在为谁祈祷。这是我第一次见到瓦连京真正发怒的样子，他掐住我脖子把我抵在墙上，用了劲，另一手攥得胳膊青筋暴起。他们说他打人不要命，但瓦连京面若好女，眉目柔和，我从来想不出他当时差点把那匪帮头子打死是个什么样子。然而现在我真的见到此情此景了，真的见他面目狰狞至可怖，竟然兴奋地战栗起来，不知是我终于惹得他失控了，还是他因为这种程度就能失控；我喷笑出声，喊着：“你要打我？你干脆杀了我——”

此话一出，他震颤了一下，手上松了劲。我早已泪流满脸，顺势挂到他身上，抬头见他满脸不可置信，禁不住得意地哈哈大笑，笑到狂乱处泛起一阵汹涌的感动，鼻头一酸，凑过去吻他，他却躲开，一巴掌扇过来。

“你他妈冷静一下！”他低声吼道，气得发抖。

他那一耳光打得我话都说不出来，只斜眼看他，一个劲捂着脸笑，笑得断断续续，像有意显得惊悚，但其实只有难过。

他原本垂着眼睛，此刻突然直勾勾抬起头。“你他妈正常吗，伊万？”他恶狠狠地说，“你自己做的事你自己想想正常吗？”

我大声喊道：“我是畸形，我是病态！而你他妈正享受我这个神经病的爱，你连承认都不敢承认！——可怜索菲亚，耗心耗时，你还是不要她！”

他的眼珠一下颤抖起来，猛地松开我，爬起来把那些掉出来的东西往包里塞，拉链也不拉，一声不吭地往肩上一甩，迈腿垮过我。他真的打算走了。

“我道歉！”我慌忙抓住他的手，声音颤抖，“我不该说你是废人！——我才是，我才是废人，是我需要你，是我需要你的爱……瓦连京！别离开我。”

然而他嘴唇发白，铁了心要离开，而我除了不体面地瘫坐在原地，根本毫无办法，只眼睁睁看着他就这样闯进来，冲出去，随心所欲，不肯留一点情。

“瓦连京！”我绝望地叫道，“你耗费了我！”尾音破了声。

他在门槛前停下，回过头来，声调恢复了往常的平静：

“伊万，我这个废人自己也能活。”

 

“我不行，”我坐在地上发呆，“我没你活不下去。”

他立刻讥笑一声，以为我开始拿死威胁他，整个走向像他一直说的那样戏剧化、情绪化。“做个男人吧。”他抛下这句话，抬脚踏出了门槛。

　“请你爱我吧！请你爱我吧！”我痛哭流涕地向他求饶，言语已不受控制，两手只知道揪住他的袖子，反绞了一遍又一遍。

　“疯子！”他骂出声，一根根掰开我的手指，如同避瘟一般躲闪，绝尘而去。

隔壁那对经常吵架的情侣悄悄开了条门缝，整个走廊净是眼睛，净是耳朵，我顾不得大出洋相，匍匐在地，两手紧紧按住胸口，心头有一万句话想说，开口却只能不断嗫嚅一个俄语词：

　“救命，救命，救命，救命！”*

————————————————  
*：碰瓷《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》第十五章章末。


	44. 体面

瓦连京走后，日子不再以天计算。

下午变得尤其让人难以忍耐，即使已紧闭房门窗户，各种躁动、各种喧嚣还是从门缝和窗缝里漫进来，洪水一样渐渐没过我，折磨我的听觉，神经嗡嗡作响；等到五六点高峰的时候，是这种烦扰的巅峰，光线不再鲜明，怎么开灯也不够亮，我处在困乏与清醒的边界，偏偏又无法真正地入眠失去意识，只能躺在床上发呆；然而一发呆，瓦连京就会钻进我的脑子，一遍遍地消失在走廊尽头，挎着没有拉好拉链的包，一次也没有回头。先前这样的回放还会叫我心痛得流出眼泪，然而在过了无数个晨与昏之后，几乎已经成了例行的惩罚，来试探我是否还活着。我不止一次问自己，这中间出了什么问题？我忽略了什么、做错了什么？想来想去却越来越混乱，最后只得引出另一个问题，我真的爱他吗？

我看着桌子上拉夫劳伦的桌布，那块酒渍淌在上边我再也没有动过；衣柜里挂的都是我的衣服，瓦连京东西少，一收走几乎没有痕迹。我还看见了千里迢迢从国内背过来的电吉他，躺在角落里蒙灰；相机我也许久没碰了，自从半年前给安德烈拍过照后再没拿出来过，电池大概早就耗光。我坐在床沿看着那些零零碎碎发呆，我想我活这么大，喜欢了，热爱了这么多些东西，其实都是在找一个理由，找一个盼头，找一个体面的理由，找一个活下去的盼头。而这样的盼头包括升学读书、恋爱交际，也包括那些堆满柜子的花里胡哨的衣服、拉夫劳伦的桌布，我表现得如同任何一个受物质主义裹挟的年轻人一样，追逐漂亮，追逐得体，追逐强烈与直白。体面，体面太难了。

但我忽然觉得这一切都不再重要了。这让我感到悚然，因为这代表着牵制在世上的细线终于断掉，而我这颗气球，已经飘到了天上，飘飘然无所束，随时被鸟啄烂，或者被气流挤破，总归都是个残损的结局。一旦接受了，便说不清地坦然起来，我想根本没有人在乎我体面不体面，我就算现在不体面地死在家里，也不会有人发现。

我在家里的活动期间我短暂地清醒了一下，下楼买速食，发觉外头已经积雪了。这已经是这时后头的车发怒似的滴一声巨响，我一个踉跄，扶了旁边车的引擎盖一手雪，等那车怒气冲冲地开过去之后，我发现摸着的正是我的车，窗玻璃前碎着个大洞，灌了一车的雪。我这才恍然想起车被砸了这码事，而我还没跟保险公司打电话，也不知道过没过报险期限。

在雪地里呆滞了两分钟，我最终还是选择逃回家——暴露在外头现在对我来说意味着麻烦不断涌来，意味着被恶意伤害，我实在有些疲于应付。回到家里我立刻吞了两片药，比平时的剂量都要大些，只想快些睡着。说来奇怪，从前我十分抵抗吃这种抗惊厥的药，因为醒来之后总是恍恍惚惚，想不起来事情，整个人如在云端；但是自从这段时间重新开始吃过后，我发觉这药甚是好用，一觉醒来，忘掉许多事情，忘掉许多负担，我想过去我吃了这药不舒服，多半是那会儿的医生懒得跟我多谈，夸大其词一通诊断，开个镇定药物完事，其实我那病根本没有到那个地步；而如今倒好，我总算是破碎到够格吃这些药片了。

可今天不知怎么回事，我在床上辗转了两个小时还没有一丝困意，爬起来煮了点东西吃后又吞了两片，始终无法平静，我怪罪于外界此刻开始的高峰期，扯着头发冲去了浴室，试图以水流声盖过那些嘈杂。

我坐在水里发呆，被蒸气围绕，紧紧盯着分岔的肢体，网状的皮肤，仿佛它们会倏忽消失，不过想必在我的审视下，它们还不敢这样无凭无据地消失。我脑子肯定出问题了，我感到我被那些蒸气带得上下漂浮，手下意识地想握紧，却空拍起一片水花，双腿也抽搐般一蹬。为什么那些药片还不起作用？我就要被带走了。

我很害怕，想感觉到些东西，于是发狠地抓了抓腿，但也许是被热水泡松了，皮肉的痛感十分迟钝；低头无意瞥一眼腰间时，吓了一大跳——嗬，我怎么还忘了，瓦连京原来一直在这儿呢。细腰长腿，眼尾上吊，抱着手臂，很冷静地看着我。我真的很恨他这样看我，下一秒他就会说我是神经病，疯的只有我一个，受折磨的也只有我一个，这段关系从头至尾都是孤独的。

我垂头盯着腰间那块皮肤，已经被搓得泛红，但我手上毫不松力，五道指甲痕一遍一遍布上去，几乎要将那块皮肤抠下来。水一直放着，从头顶流下来，眯了我的眼睛，水蒸气涌上来，我喘不过气，猛地抬头，扫到洗手台的剃须刀，毫不犹豫抄起就往腰上划。我划他的脸，划他的翅膀，划他的腿，捣烂他的眼睛，把这一部分的我捣得稀巴烂，捣得破碎不堪。那一刻我恨他到极点，恨到可以割肉还他。血味和浴缸的味道混在一起，我胸中涌出一股无法抑制的恶心，最后捂着伤口弯腰吐了。

毛巾上沾了很多血，口子错综一块儿很斑驳，但刀片锋利，划得不深，也不太疼，血冒出来那一瞬间，我像被放了气的气球，终于从空中落下来回到现实，恢复一刻的清醒。我站起来擦干净，放水，擦拭刀片，给伤口消毒，像完成了一项治疗过程，心中并无太多感想。

然而等我洗完澡出来，闻到一股刺鼻煤气味，恍惚想起刚刚煮了东西没关严，就在我正要拖着步子去厨房时，倏忽脑子闪过道白光，我像抓住了根救命稻草一般激动万分，以至于狂喜叫出声：“——好！”

于是我脚跟一转，没有去厨房关煤气，反而回到卧室躺下，因为藏了个大秘密兴奋得发抖，我怎么就忘了，千千万万件绝望的不可控中，至少还有这一件事我能掌控。但是躺了一会儿我再次不安起来，卧室离厨房太远，怕还没等气体扩到房间来就被人报警；总不能在厨房里躺着，太不像样子；客厅倒是挺不错，躺在沙发上还能看看落地窗外头。于是我一骨碌从床上爬起来，抱了几个枕头在沙发上铺好，侧头看着太阳慢慢变成橘红色，跟夏天的一样——说来奇怪，冬天这么久，从来没哪天像今天这样大太阳，雪应该都能化了。

也不知道是煤气还是药的作用，我感到眼皮渐渐沉重起来，从尾椎到脊髓酥酥麻麻，麻得我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，我几乎都感受到药物在血管里奔流，冲洗，慢慢将我从世上抹去，一团无序又无意义的混乱将就此勾销。

我觉得我这一场，实在是太疲倦了，总以极致来要求，最终也以极致来收场。我想问题不是出在这段关系上，问题出在我跟他身上，远在这段关系开始前就存在；我现在想清楚了，我无法停止爱他，而我对他的爱，并不是造成这一切的本因；恨是，我有多恨自己，就有多爱他。只是现在这一切都不重要了。

等等——

那是谁？

我虚开眼睛，想挣扎着起来看看楼下，可惜已手脚发软，使不上力气，于是只能努力梗着脖子。待看清后我突然十分安心，我知道我一定是时间快到了，竟能看到瓦连京的幻影出现，他的鬈发在风中伏动，手里捧着两支冰淇淋，皮肤被夕阳照成橘红色，简直像回到了夏天，是我这短暂的一生中最不能忘怀的时光；谁能想到人的记忆在最后时刻居然是温柔的，苦难与偏执一概不见，怪不然回光返照时人人都红光满面，我感动之余又很想放声大笑——可怜可笑蒋奇莞，死字临头，做的还是这种绮思梦！

门为我打开了，果真如所有电影说的一样，有刺目白光漏进来，隐约中影子晃动，想必是来接我的天使。我心情激动，想张开双臂，也想奋声呐喊，庆祝我的勇气，庆祝我的灵魂终于摆脱了情绪的桎梏，此后再不会有痛苦。

然而迎面来的并非是天使的亲吻，却是一记痛拳，我愕然睁开眼，天旋地转中只见瓦连京愤怒的一张脸，扭曲可怖，在大喊大叫不知说些什么，搞得我耳朵嗡嗡作响，耳鸣得厉害；我想推开他叫他不要再打我、不要再挡我的道了，手却无力，软绵绵垂在地上，触到滑腻腻、冰凉凉一片，像是摔了的冰淇淋。


	45. 代价

瓦连京回来住了。

他的衣服又挂回了衣架，床那边的枕头再次有了凹痕，遍布酒渍的桌布、浴室带血的毛巾都被他收走，桌面光秃秃，露出原木色，比之前看着还整洁些许，而少了一根毛巾，也不会对生活造成很大困扰；只是他在床头看见我叠得整整齐齐的睡衣时顿了一下，没有再穿过。除此之外，一切都与过去没什么不同。

哦，还有另一点不同——我不再与他说话了。

我还记得刚睁眼那会儿，首先听到的是一阵嘶嘶气响，然后便感到了怼在脸上的氧气罩子， 我像是被关在培养皿，没有能力，没有意识，连呼吸这种生命体最简单的活动都要一个破塑料罩子协助。我从来没有那么无力过，什么天使、什么浪漫、纯粹根本不存在，只有一句话在脑子里作响：连死都由不得我。

随后瓦连京推门走了进来。看见他的那一刹那我就失语了，像重新被掐着脖子悬回空中，羁绊、惶惑再次涌来，逼迫我负担责任；他见我醒了，眉头猛地一跳，同时眼里又闪过一丝惊惧，转头大喊医生；医生来了，他就站在门口，个子很大，堵了半个门，样子却有些瑟缩。

等医生走了，气氛变冷下来，他从门口挪到了床脚，问我好点没有。我没吭声，他便来掀我被子，想让我坐起来，结果一掀将衣服也掀上去了，他整个人突然僵了，难以置信地看了我一眼，随后慢慢把衣服放下来，不再动我。我后来才反应过来，他应该是看到了我割得乱七八糟的纹身，那些伤口都结痂了，爬在他的腿上、腰上，不知到底是谁的伤痕。

在医院住了两三天，大部分时间是在睡觉，像是要把前几天没睡的时间全都补回来。瓦连京要上工，中午来一趟，晚上来一趟，在沙发上一坐就是沉默的两个小时，偶尔抬起头问我喝不喝水，吃不吃东西，但我从来不回答，于是后来他就不问了，坐在那里，也不玩手机，光盯着房间角落，或者老旧电视机里长达十分钟的推销广告，眼睛都不眨一下。

他默认了这一切，十分顺从我。我想他大概是觉得我恨他，所以才再不以强硬的姿态对我；但是他的顺从，只会让我为自己感到羞耻，好像我就是以死来胁迫他。我躺在沙发上的时候想过，我要是没死成，醒来宁愿一辈子不见到他。可我现在就这样猝不及防撞上他的面，连逃都没得逃，老天像故意要我给他一个解释。

于是我只能选择了沉默。任何解释，任何理由都是无必要的，伤口暴露在他眼前的时候，已经昭然无声地宣告了：事情就是这样发生的。

出院的那天，他给我收拾东西，其实也没有什么，无非是他拿来的那些我一口没动的吃的，几件换洗衣服，但他窸窸窣窣在桌子前弄了很久，久到我不得不暂时把目光从窗外收回来，看他到底在干什么。他背对着我，肩膀隐约抖动，一只手掌撑在桌子上，一只手抬起又放下，抽了两下鼻子后复抬起，将面前的塑料袋摆弄得哗啦响。我意识到他哭了。

我当时其实不该作声，可能是太过惊异，没有想到他会在这样的情景下落泪，过于突然；我朝他走近，想确认他是不是真的哭了；等我看见他手背上反光的泪痕时，终于出声：“——瓦连京，”

他猛然抖动了一下，停了一秒，继而再次抑制不住地啜泣起来。

“你哑了？煤气——给你毒哑了？”他哭得很是哽咽，以至于中间几个词我都听得不是很清楚。这种成年男人的呜咽声音很尖，像回到了他们的男孩时期，总是让人听得心碎，我当时应该也很心痛，但经此一遭，我不敢也不愿再给出反应，于是我只看了他一会儿，安静地说：“走吧。”

这几颗暴露出来的眼泪暗中扭转了我与瓦连京的角色。过去他总是那个什么也不说，什么都掩藏的人，然而现在却倒了个个儿；我其实闹不清楚他这是在搞哪一出，他要是不爱我，看不起我，为什么又要回来？为什么又要流眼泪给我看？他是想通过这几颗眼泪说明什么？博得我的原谅？可他要是看不起我，为什么又须得我的原谅？

回去的路上，我突然问：“你带冰淇淋干什么？”

“什么冰淇淋？”

他不记得了。我转过头，没有再说话。

这时已经进入十一月了，天气对我而言已经非常冷，我与瓦连京的关系也同时降到了冰点。在我逐日的冷暴力下，他已经知道每天早晨起来把早饭给我端到床头柜，因为我就算饿上一整天也绝不会出房间门的；中午他也会回来，多是确保我还好好待在家里，偶尔会带中餐馆的炒面之类回来；每天他都尝试引我说话，我有时理他，有时只睁着眼出神，当他话是背景音，当他这人不存在。

这天他换完衣服，准备出门上工，照例问道：“今天想做点什么？”

我正望着天花板发呆，一下笑出声：“想死。”

“……”

过了好一会儿，他才继续问：“不想上学？”

我瞅着他：“我没车。”

他表现得很讶异，像从来没听说过这事，但想必他已经记起来了，因此并没有问为什么没车。

静默片刻。“你要不要我送你去？”他竟然带着商量和试探的语气说道，这在之前是从来没有过的。

“不要。”我拒绝了。

他听了这话在床头蹲下来，迫使我与他对视，问：“你想要什么？”声音很沙哑，昨晚大概没怎么睡好。

“你那天一直嚷着一句话，‘凡事皆有代价’。什么意思？”

“你想分手吗？”

我不出声。他好像也没想要得到答案，抹了把脸，低头甩下脑袋：“随便你，都随你吧。”

“我走了。”他说，站在门口回头，而我像任何时候一样，躺在床上装死，没有回应。

他踌躇了一下，又倒回来拔了天然气闸口，我坐在那里注视他，笑了一声。我想他还是怕我死的。也许只是怕我死在他家里，但他还在乎我死不死，倒也够了。我想我应该是怀有报复的心理，我当时并不是真的要为了他自杀，只是这种境地下我也没有别的选择，他要是不信，不在乎，认为我什么都不敢，我能当着他面给自己一刀。他要是信了，怕了——像现在一样，我很难不把这都归因于是我威胁他要去死。总不可能是因为他突然爱我了。

我时常觉得可笑，我心肠终于比他硬了一回，他怕我死，我不怕。死亡是我的武器，天不怕地不怕的瓦连京，竟然会怕这个，既在我意料之中，也在我意料之外。他以为我是要为了他自杀，因此抱愧，我坏心肠地利用这一点折磨他，即便他的愧疚对我们两个人都是伤害，但总归于他伤害更大一些。

但是这样的日子不会持久，瓦连京也有他自己的反抗。某一天晚上的十二点过，他悄悄从床上爬起来，俯身过来探寻我是否睡着了，随后窸窸窣窣一阵，穿上外套出了门。在他关门一瞬间我便睁开眼，走到窗前望下去，他坐在车里，抬头向上看了一眼，我没有躲，他没看没见我不得而知，总之他发动了车，朝着那个熟悉的酒吧的方向去了。夜夜如此。通常不过三点他会回来，有时四五点，甚至是一夜不归，我没有表现出任何异议，这好像成了我们之间一个心照不宣——白天他甘愿接受一切责罚，晚上没有我时，他才又回到真正的瓦连京。

从站在窗前那刻起，我就知道到我的惩罚对他来说是有限的。这无法避免。

这天晚上八点钟，瓦连京回来了，比平常晚了两小时，却还是熬了红汤，卤了排骨，主食是他从外头餐厅打包的东西。我一看就知道他已经吃过了，但我像平常那样坐下，随便扒两口，看他假装跟我吃饭。

吃了一半，我叉子掉在地上，瓦连京顿了一下，见我没有动手捡的意思，俯下/身把叉子捡起来，去厨房拿了只新的给我。他刚坐下，正往嘴里塞食物，我抬起一只脚踩在他大腿上，盯着他，而瓦连京垂着眼睛，喉头滚动，吞咽食物，我知道他绝不平静，这是我出院后第一次主动地与他接触。我开始踩他的裆，我能看出他又在忍耐，又在顺从，妄想以此赎他的罪。随着我踩得越来越用力，他表示了不适，身子往后挪了挪，于是我立刻蹬了他胯下一脚，他便将腿张开，任由我踩弄。虽然使了劲，但我踩得并不狠，不一会儿他那话儿就涨成一团，隐隐发热，他此时也放下叉子，鼻息不稳，低声深喘，手掌贴在光秃秃的桌面，按得指肚发白，那块桌布要是还在，准会被他揪在手心里。

“别——”他出声阻止，不慎碰歪了盘子，叉子掉在地上。

而我置之不理，也不许他捡，踩着他的阴囊说：

“瓦连京，我要操/你。”


	46. 意义

第46章 意义  
瓦连京丢开刀叉，蹲下来解开我的裤子，抬头诧异看了我一眼，因为我根本没勃|起。他想低下头去含，但被我两条腿挡着，很是费力。“你让一让。”他含糊地说。

我岿然不动，他只好向前勾着脊背，还是别扭，过了一会儿开始动气，发出不满的鼻息声，眉头也拧作一团。

“你起来。”我说。

他听闻这话怔了一下，扶着我的腿撑起上身，直愣愣盯着我。他不穿那件毛衣后，干脆不再穿厚衣服，单着一件T恤或者背心在家里走来走去，就算是有暖气，也是大冬天，身上常常冻得起疙瘩，但我没有再问过他冷不冷。餐厅的灯坏了，全靠客厅大灯投过来照明，他的脸在这样的昏晦下少了些棱角，少了些切实，比任何时候都像瓦连京。时至此刻，他漂亮得仍然能让我心颤。我默默打量他，一动不动，隐隐能听到隔壁房间时钟走针的声音；可瓦连京自搬回来后再也忍受不了这种突然的沉默，于是他开始有动作，试探着慢慢靠近，将嘴唇伸过来吻我。

他凑过来时我胃一下就缩紧了，嗅觉的记忆最为长久，他脖颈干燥的热气，隐约的机油气味，登时在我脑子里拽拉出无数个片段，几乎让我痉挛。他先前还带着试探，后来整个人压在我身上，肚子顶着我的膝盖，全为紧紧贴住我的嘴唇。我感到他已动了情，但一种不可名状的愤怒却因此攫住了我——他凭什么还能在这样自然地动情？究竟是什么使他动情？是因为我的残损，还是因为他的献身行为？我的心咚咚作响，头脑一片乱麻，什么也想不清楚，唯独知道一点——情欲在此刻是不恰当的。

于是我一把将他拽起来，在他错愕的眼神中解开裤子撸了几下，不一会儿身下那话儿就勃|起，我直视他说：“来吧。”

瓦连京的惊异很快转为怒意，只是这种怒意没有持续太久就变为坦然，一勾领子将衣服扯下来，窸窣两下脱得精光，毫不避讳地岔开腿，弯下身子要往屁|眼里塞手指头。他的身体不知廉耻地、极具侵略地暴露在我眼前，像要与我比试什么。那两根手指抠着肉进进出出，他人白，屁|眼那处稍暗沉，褐色的，但是磨久了会红，粉嫩二字倒占得头一个。大概是因为太久没碰的缘故，开拓很不顺利，他趴在那儿抠了很久，姿势僵硬别扭，后来干脆一只脚踩上椅子，骑在桌子角那样弄；他那些朋友、那些姘头决计想不到他还能这般恬不知耻，这样不要颜面，尤利娅见了，恐怕也要向他取经；只是他个子大，比不得女人柔软，这种扭曲的姿势做来有些可笑，甚至可以说是丑。

但性爱本来就是愈下流愈超凡，我想他原本美如天神，现在却也荒唐丑陋，下身急速地又胀了一圈，站起来抓着他手腕把手指抽出来，对准穴口磨了两下，不等他反应过来，一个挺胯，硬生生挤进去。他痛得大喊一声，手掌贴在光秃秃的桌面上摩出刺耳哗擦声，两腿撑不住，打起颤来。很快他的颤抖从双腿蔓延至整个人，以至于我一点挤不进去，不得不退出来看他怎么了。我这才发现他在笑，笑得发抖，转过头盯我：“……哈哈哈，他妈的！你火气还不小。”说完撑着手臂立起上身，腰间两个浅窝蓦地浮现出来。

这是一场没有爱的性，于是不能被称作性爱。我们俩都很痛，他穴口干得要命，我根本塞不完，但是他拼命往下夹，像是故意要把我搞痛，这一行为激怒了我，掐住他的腰一阵猛掼；他轰然倒趴在餐桌上，扫下去几把叉子，盘子岌岌可危，却在掉下去前一秒被他抓住了。我不知道我为什么说要操|他，也不知道他为什么就同意，甚至这样急不可耐地在餐厅就脱了衣服。我现在看着他其实根本硬不起来，得借助手活——我之所以说那句话也正是因为如此，想试试我到底对他还抱着怎样的情感，料想他应也一样。不出所料，干，涩，痛，他的屁|眼昭示了答案。

我那时得的感冒拖拖拉拉，总也好不全，估计是因为之前不按时吃药，落下了点病根，稍一激烈的行为，立刻觉得喘不上气，不受控制地剧咳起来；每到此刻，瓦连京就收住声音，埋着头低低地喘，整个客厅清晰响着的只有我断断续续的咳嗽声。这种安静很屈辱，几乎让我软了，于是抬手狠拍了他一巴掌，他那团屁股肉抖动了几下，泛起一片红，穴口急速缩紧，咬得我一阵战栗。他是个不要脸的，过去床上干激烈了，什么骚话都讲得出来，我偏偏还把那些话都当了真。想到这里，我又涌起一阵悔恨，自我厌恶到了极点，顶他顶得越来越狠，越来越快，全为强迫自己不再去想；腔口内一阵温热，我伸手下去摸，果然一片不正常的湿润，像是出血了。可是瓦连京一声未吭，只低低地喘，伴着餐桌桌腿规律的架架声，再偶尔呻|吟两句，显得顺从又着迷。

“……行不通，行不通，这样行不通！”我突然推开他，向后踉跄几步，颓然在椅子上坐下，紧紧躬着脊背。

瓦连京呼了口气，或者叹了口气，从桌子上下来，转身抱住我，什么话也没说。我赤身裸体埋在他脖颈失声痛哭，从未这样失控过，那一瞬间瓦连京幻变成了许许多多个客体，有我爱他最狂热时、梦一样的瓦连京，也有毫不犹豫朝我心上扎刀的瓦连京，但是哪一个好像都不是真正的他。我好想问他，这段日子是不是很难受，跟我在一起是不是很痛苦；突然这样纵容，是不是怕我死；说走就走说回就回，是不是真的从来都不需要我。

他又在揉我脑袋，捏我后颈，吻我的太阳穴；我趴在他怀里，搂着他腰，头很晕，我想这一场也不是没有爱，爱被掺了东西，于我是怨，于他是赘，摩擦便生出愤恨和报复，期间忏悔与不甘同行，一切的一切后，却是以一个拥抱结果。

“瓦连京，”我瓮声道，“我要你真真实实地告诉我，不带一句假话，不要哄我，”

他摸我脑袋的手顿了一下。“好。”他说。

好？好什么好？他身上乱七八糟，皮肤因为过冷一阵一阵地起着疙瘩，身下那话儿太久没射，已经有些疲软，腿根沾着血。我看着他这个样子，像灵魂重新被注回一刻，突然心软了，脑子里闪现头一次见到他时，他俯身下来开我玩笑“伊万——谁能记不住伊万”，手撑在腰上，虚着眼睛，显得很潇洒，很不好惹。而非现在这样，单说一个“好”字。我对他并不好。

“算了。”我揉了下眼睛，从他身上下来。还有什么好问的呢？知根知底又有什么意义？在刚刚逝去的十秒里，我明白了我爱上瓦连京是因为某个瞬间，某个极致的瞬间，可瓦连京从来都不是一个瞬间；我对他寄望太高，把他想得太纯粹——其实这么一个事实很浅显，我从一开始就知道，我需要他已经超出了需要情，需要爱，需要时间的消磨，我在把他当做一种意义。但他是一个人。

我渐渐缓过气来，蹲下身捡衣服。“你上次说，什么都随我，是不是还作数？”

“作数。”他很轻地说。

他在很小心地呼吸，声音微弱，几乎快要屏息了，我搞不清他为什么要这样紧张，一点不像他；空气近乎凝固，唯隔壁房间的指针竭力搅动这一轮沉默。

我站起来披上衣服，说，“我想试试开放关系。”


End file.
